


Person of Interested

by sameenturing



Series: Person of Interested [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameenturing/pseuds/sameenturing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是衍生，与正剧完全没有关联。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 开头有Xover《犯罪心理》，没看过的就把人物当成NPC好了。

“不，我不肯定这是一个好方法。”Root猛地合上桌上的文件夹，眼神受伤地看着Hotch，声音中的细微震颤昭示着她的怒火，“我替你们抓住了有史以来最牛逼的黑客，这就是你们给我的回报？就因为她用撒上逗比香水味的逗比粉红色信纸写了一封职位申请书？”

“她本质不坏，本领也不坏，留着她在FBI中比放任她在外面撒野安全得多，你和我都清楚这一点。”Hotch声音沉稳，嘴角没有任何多余的动作，眼神也一如既往地波澜不惊，却又稳稳地落在Root的脸上。

“我觉得自己是疯了才会要求加入行为分析部，”Root翻了个白眼，放弃了与他的对视，“我甚至不能从你的扑克脸上读出任何一条信息。”

“你当然能。”Hotch耸耸肩，“你得到的信息是：你已经具备了独立执行外勤工作的能力，而我对你胜任任务的能力毫不置疑，也毫无担心。”

“即使我是一个人去纽约执行可能会杀死我的卧底任务。”Root再次翻了翻白眼，“就算Morgan跑得再快，等他从匡提科赶到纽约，也只能赶上我的解剖时间了。”

“NYPD还没有就这一系列的凶杀案向FBI求援。”Hotch再次重申。

“不，他们甚至还没有意识到这是同一个连环杀手。”Root急躁地打断他。

“对，你是第一个发现这个可能性的人。”Hotch点点头。

“这是事实。”Root纠正道，“而你也是这样认为的。”

“所以这就是为什么我要派出全美国最好的黑客——Root，而不是Special Agent Agusta King.”Hotch再次看着Root，这次眼角中带上了一丝笑意，“她能够把一个黑遍白宫、五角大楼、CIA、FBI的超级黑客缉拿归案，她也能够在普通的午后咖啡时间里从上万份死亡文书中发现连环谋杀模式。而她还能够把所有的监控摄像设备变成她的眼睛，她拥有的是一支军队，这个优势是连Reid都不能企及的。”

“Reid这种自带炫技功能的百科全书不到一分钟就会被识破。”Root略忸怩地撇撇嘴，但Hotch看得出来，Root对上面这段话相当受用。

“你可以去武器库申请你的配枪了。”Hotch把自己手上的资料夹递给她，“Dr.Caroline Turing，纽约大学人类学系博士，这将是你接下来的掩盖身份。”

Root再次撇了撇嘴，新来的那个粉红系小碧池在取化名的趣味上倒是和她保持一致，她终于少讨厌她那么一点点了。

“我能再申请一把枪吗？”Root语气甜腻，仿佛已经是那个学术甜妞儿Turing。作为一个从宾夕法尼亚大学毕业的天才黑客，Root知道一把USP Compact根本不够突突那些讨厌的兄弟会成员和贱嘴小碧池，就算多加两个弹匣都不够。

“第二把枪？不可以。”Hotch简洁地拒绝道。

“真希望凶手发现我的时候，我的摄像头小军队能帮我突突他。”Root故作可怜地叹了口气，站起来准备离开Hotch的办公室。

“一架运送通讯设备的飞机将在30分钟后从基地起飞前往纽约，赶上它。”Hotch补充道。

“知道了，Boss.”Root无所谓地摆摆手，努力掩饰着内心的激动。

一架运送设备的飞机。一架运送军用通讯设备的飞机。终于不是那架除了睡觉和下棋一无是处的高大上喷气机了。

Root确信自己能在这架军机上获得大规模的技术支援，唯一担心的是自己只有一双手，负重训练成绩也不太出色，最后可能不得不放弃一部分心头好。

利用后台操作改动库存物品清单对她来说简直小菜一碟。

实际上，她也不太担心事情会被揭露啦。反正每个人都会有第二次机会。

尤其对于她这类智商特别上线，技术特别过硬，社会危害性特别严重但又特别愿意为美利坚人民服务的psycho geek，一直都是备受FBI呵护和宽宥的小宝宝。

现在，行为分析组又迎来一个新的geek宝宝了，她这个旧的宝宝终于可以好好呼吸一下自由的清新的空气了！

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

毫无疑问，Finch教授的声音温柔得如同潺潺流动的河水，让Root想起了小时候居住的南方小镇Bishop，也是如此的静谧，如此的平和，如此的，让人昏昏入睡。

Root不明白为何人类学家必须要学习解剖，她实在对人体的206块骨骼和639块肌肉提不起任何兴趣，可医学又是如此精密和细致的学科，以至于解剖学课堂必须是小班授课模式。Root每天都需要2杯以上的双倍特浓咖啡才勉强抵挡住脑袋里那阵强烈的睡意，可如果Harold Finch再用这种低到几不可闻的腔调说话，她认为自己在这群白痴医学生的鬼叫中昏睡着压到解剖床上的尸体去，也只是迟早的事情。

而就在Root接近失去意识的时候，那个人出现了。

干脆利落的黑色马尾辫，黑色的运动背心，黑色的工装裤，还有黑色的马丁靴，鞋跟有点高，但对于主人的身高似乎毫无裨益。

不过Root倒是第一次觉得这两天的解剖课程对她多少有些裨益了。

至少，Root能看出来，这个人肱二头肌、肱三头肌和三角肌的线条真心漂亮，而感谢那件贴身的小背心，让Root可以隐约描绘出她腹直肌和斜方肌的走向，足够硬朗，凌厉。她打开了Finch办公桌上的壁柜，似乎在翻找着什么，而几滴汗水沿着她的胸锁乳突肌缓缓流下，落在了消瘦而突出的锁骨上。

她小心翼翼地用手指指着柜子里的每一个标签，嘴里念念有词，然后终于抽出其中一个文件盒，弯腰放到地上的纸箱里。

唔。腰大肌和臀大肌也很紧实。Root愉悦地想。自己好歹也是长期接受特工体能训练的人，但似乎还远远及不上这个医学院里的书呆子呢。

“Dr.Turing.”Finch教授不悦地加重了语气，“请试着集中注意力。”

“是的，教授。”Root艰难地扭过头来。

身后传来一声清脆的呼哨声，然后Root清晰地感觉到Finch的那条大狗轻快地跟上了那个人的步伐。

嗯。有趣。Root第一次觉得解剖课并不是那么枯燥了，而Finch那张略扭曲的脸也并不像之前那样一副便秘的样子了。

 

对于黑遍了所有政府部门数据库的超级黑客来说，解密的过程未免有些过于简单了。

不过，这也不意味着Sameen Shaw有个简单无聊的人生。

实际上，如果Root愿意站在一个专业的FBI Agent角度来考虑问题，她简直应该把这个人牢牢地钉在自己的监察名单上然后时不时地查查岗，看这个人到底什么时候会进化成一个真正的连环杀手。

从法庭封存的少年犯罪档案里可以看到，Sameen Shaw是一个热衷于血腥暴力行为的小暴脾气，有一次她甚至用一把锤子敲碎了邻居家男孩的下颌，仅仅因为对方把她的三文治给打翻了。当时的法官对她网开了一面，只裁定她需要接受强制心理治疗，负责治疗的Dr.Iris把她诊断为第二轴人格障碍，并且伴有特定拼写障碍，这种障碍让Shaw不能正确地拼写出任何简单或复杂的单词——她可以用语言清楚地表达自己，也可以清楚地理解她听到的每一句话，甚至能看懂每一个单词（只是比一般人吃力得多），但她不能将她想表述的用纸笔写下来，这意味着她完全不能完成普通的学业，所以说，Sameen Shaw并不是这个医学院的学生。

事实上，Sameen Shaw最高的学历仅仅是达拉斯的哈德逊高中肄业，但解剖学教授Harold Finch发现了她，并将她带到了纽约大学，她现在是纽约大学医学院解剖学系的一名助理，同时是美国本土最好的解剖学插图画师之一，而她的名字也奇迹般地再没有和任何犯罪行为扯上关系，而是很频繁地紧跟着Harold Finch的名字出现在各种著作和杂志上。

她笔下的图谱巨细无遗，纤毫毕现，每一幅都经得起最挑剔的解剖学者评鉴，要是哪个编剧知道了这个励志题材，简直可以拍出一部震撼心灵的史诗电影——从小被误解的天才得到圣父光环笼罩的大学教授救赎，终于跨越心灵的障碍，成为了一个对全人类作出卓越贡献的杰出青年——绝对是童话般美好的鸡汤故事。

只是Root从来不相信童话。

不，在她加入FBI这三年来，尽管只是躲在挂满屏幕的后援房间中，但她看到的与第二轴人格障碍（或者技术上讲是“反社会人格障碍”）相关的人，总是伴随着各种光怪陆离但同样惨不忍睹的场景，他们没有感觉，没有感情，他们没有心。

他们都是恶魔。

而Sameen Shaw是这些人中的一个。

尤其当这个人所处的区域恰好出现了至少五宗可以认定同一凶手所为的连环谋杀案，而Root和Hotch都有理由认为这些谋杀案并非男性凶手所为，某些猜想便变得令人不寒而栗了。

“为什么觉得是她？”Hotch在电话中问道。

“我知道你一定会否定我，”Root迟疑了一下，“是直觉。”

“挖深一点。”出乎意料的，Hotch并没有要求她提供更多有力的证据。

而Root知道她获得了解密全部信息的权限。

毕竟，有能力黑进国防部的服务器是一回事，但确保黑进去之后不会被某些处理“敏感信息”的特工击杀掉又是另外一回事，作为一个菜鸟外勤特工，Root也知道自己应该不是这些顶尖杀人机器的对手。

 

喔。

当页面终于打开，Root忍不住惊呼了一声。

尽管Shaw那张英气的脸和精致的五官多少能透露出她家族关于外貌的优良基因，但Shaw父亲的英俊程度还是超乎了Root的预期。

Tomas Koroa医生，一个浑身散发着浓烈男性荷尔蒙气息的西班牙裔男人，面容俊朗，笑容迷人，光是看那副洁白整齐的牙齿就知道他一定是Sameen Shaw的亲生父亲。

尽管Tomas Koroa医生拥有一张比明星还要漂亮的面孔，但这并没有为他带来什么幸运。相反地，在Sameen Shaw 10岁的那年，Tomas带着小Sameen一起观看完某场橄榄球比赛后，在回家的路上遭遇了车祸，Tomas当场身亡，而Sameen奇迹地存活了下来。

Tomas Koroa原始的验尸报告有一个被涂抹过的痕迹，几乎难以被注意到。

但Root注意到了。

而她需要再挖深一点。

这花费了她一点时间，但最后她终于在国防部的数据库里找到了她想要的真相。

【Tomas Koroa上尉于1993年10月8日晚上在休斯顿驾车途中遭遇狙击手攻击，随后汽车失控翻侧。Tomas Koroa上尉被发现死亡于车厢中，其女儿Sameen Koroa由当地救援人员救出。尸检发现Tomas Koroa上尉颈部大动脉中枪，全身多处车祸伤，当场死亡。尸体确认为Tomas Koroa本人。其女儿Sameen Koroa由John Reese中尉接纳执行监护程序，建立新身份并转移至达拉斯。】

【John Reese】

Root在心理默念了这个名字三次，然后又把注意力集中在印着刺眼红字“绝对机密”的文件封面上。

【Samaritan执行人员后续报告】

Tomas Koroa的死亡记录只是一份后续跟踪报告，而真正的Samaritan行动报告，Root压根没有搜寻到，这说明这份报告要不就是被彻底销毁了，要不就是全人工录写存档，并没有归纳到任何电子数据库中。

这个结果让Root很是泄气。

到目前为止，Root才基本对Sameen Shaw这个人有了一点了解。

也就仅仅是“一点”而已。

按照官方记录，Sameen Koroa出生在巴林麦纳麦的美国海军基地，母亲姓名不详，不过考虑到Shaw显著的外貌特征和富含波斯意味的名字，Root几乎可以肯定她的母亲是一名波斯裔女子。但不管她是谁，也不管她来自哪个国家，显然这名母亲都并没有（或者无法）亲自抚养自己的孩子长大。

Sameen Koroa一直跟随着父亲Tomas辗转南欧、北非和中东的军事基地，直到1986年Tomas在利比亚战争中负伤并被遣送回国，她才第一次真正踏足到美国本土上。

Tomas在海军中依然是一名军医，似乎并没有什么特殊的技能，也没有在前线立过什么显赫的战功，但频繁的转移阵地又暗示着他似乎有更隐蔽的任务，毕竟一个普通的军医并不需要如此颠沛，尤其对一个独自抚养女儿的单亲父亲来说更是如此。

更何况第二轴人格障碍会在幼儿时期出现显而易见的征兆，身为医生的Tomas，绝对不可能对自己女儿的情况视若无睹。

所以到底是什么样的任务，让一个父亲放弃带自己的女儿回美国接受治疗，而甘愿滞留在动荡不安的地区过着枪林弹雨的舐血生活？

【Samaritan】

Root又默念了一次这个魔咒般的名字。

如果Sameen Shaw知道她父亲当年的抉择，她会怎样想呢？

悲伤？痛苦？绝望？嚎啕大哭？

Root知道这显然不可能。

但如果由此触发了内心的扳机点，然后以五种不同的方式来虐杀五个毫无关联的陌生人，并且足够冷静地将现场布置得像五宗独立的凶杀案，看起来就有点像一个极高智商的反社会者会做的事情了。


	2. Chapter 2

“有时候先入为主对查案并无裨益，我年轻时常常犯这样的错误。”Rossi对Root说道，“反社会人格的犯罪风险只是一种存在于统计学中的模糊数据，每一个人都是不一样的人。”

“所以你认为她真的人畜无害？看她身上的肌肉，她一直在锻炼，甚至比我还要强壮得多，我发誓徒手搏斗我未必是她的对手。”Root不服气地反驳道，“一个画家或者解剖学家或者不管是什么鬼的工作根本用不上这样一副健美的身材。”

“你不能因为一个反社会者进行严格的身体锻炼就推定她是连环杀手。”Rossi循循善诱道，“尤其考虑到她的父亲也是一个体格健美的退伍军人，而显而易见她的父亲对她影响甚深。”

“说真的，Rossi，你上一次看到一个反社会者笑得这么灿烂是什么时候？”

Root说完，再次将目光锁定在远处草地上与Finch那条大狗欢快地滚成一团的Sameen Shaw。

Rossi沉默不语。

“那个人杀死了多少人？”Root又问。

“8个。”Rossi说完眉头轻蹙，显然是触动了内心的痛处。

“我要盯紧这个人，不惜一切代价挖出她所有阴暗的秘密。”Root咬牙切齿地说道。

“注意着点，Agusta，你的母亲不愿意看见你受到伤害。”Rossi摇摇头，“我有时会后悔把你带到匡提科去，我总记着你是那个笑容甜美的小天使，而忘了你同时是个像你母亲一样执着的人。”

“我依然是那个笑容甜美的小天使，Rossi，不管是什么时候。”Root像向父亲撒娇似的往Rossi身上靠了靠，“不过天使总是注定要与魔鬼纠缠在一起的，不然我们这些人的存在价值是什么呢？”

“我真不该被Hotch骗来当你的联络人，退休后我根本就不想再和魔鬼纠缠在一起了。”Rossi懊恼地说完，转身准备离开。

“而我相信这是最后一次了。”Root调皮地和他挥手告别。

 

“所以，David Rossi？”一个低沉的声音在Root背后响起，“我以为他已经退休了。”

Root的肩膀以肉眼可见的强度颤抖了一下，尽管从没听过对方的声音，但显然她已经知道说话的人是谁了，她只是不敢相信，这个人竟然会主动地靠近到她身边来。

“值得这么吃惊吗，Dr.Turing？”Shaw牵着大狗和Root并肩走了起来。

“为什么你会知道Rossi？而且是从那么远的地方！”Root冲口而出，然后马上意识到自己做了件蠢事。

“法学院图书馆二层XII号书架C条目第7排，David Rossi全套5本书都在上面，包括他的照片，如果你是这个意思的话，”Shaw面无表情地说，“不过老实说，那双明显的大小眼有什么难辨认的？

“Uncle Rossi是我的教父。”Root稍稍松了一口气，切换到明显甜美的声线，“我的妈妈也是意大利人哦。”

“回答0分，身份暴露，任务失败。”Shaw不屑地翻翻白眼，“而你会被杀死。”

“What the……”Root震惊地看着眼前的小个子。

“当口气不善的陌生人直呼你的名字时，你应该引起警觉，不管这是不是你真正的名字，你都应该表现出惊恐、怀疑的表情。但你却第一时间反问为什么从那么远的地方能辨认出一个FBI探员的身份，这至少告诉了对方两件事情，”Shaw耸耸肩，“第一，David Rossi是你的搭档，他身份泄露使你紧张不安，这说明你正处于一个使用假身份卧底执行的任务中；第二，你刚才一直在观察对方，所以你才清楚知道两者之间相隔了这么远的距离——无意冒犯，但不管你正在调查什么，或者你在怀疑着我什么，显然你的外勤技能真是逊爆了。”

“你到底是什么人？”Root恼怒地加快脚步，堵在Shaw的面前。

“而当然你马上就放弃了继续维持身份的打算，菜鸟。”Shaw再次不屑地翻了翻白眼，“天啊你真是逊爆了。”

“你从什么时候开始怀疑我的？”剧情显然与Root开始设想的相当不一样，但话都到这份上了，再假装下去也没什么意思，而且某程度上，不管是不是在玩火，这样也算是和Sameen Shaw搭上线了？

“我猜大概是你在Harold的课堂上直勾勾地盯着我的时候？”Shaw 倒是一副很无所谓的样子，“我以为BAU至少会教会他们的菜鸟如何用余光观察一个嫌疑人。”

“你就不能允许一位感情充沛的女孩被你可爱的小举止所打动了吗？”Root娇嗲的语气中暗含着不忿，“毕竟诚实地说，你长着一张挺好看的脸，以及……还有一副好身材？”

“还有一些滑稽到极点的小动作。”Shaw嘴角轻轻扬起，“相信我，对我有兴趣的女孩，看到我这些小动作时表情一定比你当时的内涵丰富得多，嗯，你懂的。”

“我不懂。”Root没好气地说，“而最滑稽的是，如果我手头上的资料准确的话，你也不应该懂。”

“我当然也不懂，但我有条爱我的乖乖狗。”Shaw温柔地抚摸着大狗毛茸茸的头部，“顺便说一句，它叫Bear，是条训练有素的前军犬，可以敏锐地感知到有敌意的人，所以如果下次你见到一条狗蹭在嫌疑人的脚边，请尽量压制住你想突突对方的心思，Special Agent——”

“King. Agusta King.”Root觉得自己败给一条狗真是逊爆了，刚刚还发誓要把这个魔鬼的阴暗秘密挖个底朝天，转眼自己的掩盖身份就被这个魔鬼撕了个稀巴烂。

“看，Bear又在警戒了，所以你又在想着突突我。”Shaw用手挠着Bear的下巴安抚它，“这可对我们建立信任关系毫无帮助，Dr.Turing.”

“我并没有想要和你建立任何关系。”Root赌气地转身欲走，略显颤抖的声线显得有些……可爱？

“我还以为你想要和我组队什么的。”Shaw假惺惺地挽留道，“你知道的，一个菜鸟探员，只有另一个退休探员当后援，却又深入虎穴独自调查连环谋杀什么的……”

“你翻过我的东西了？”Root猛地扯住Shaw的外套将她压制在路旁的树干上，与此同时枪口已经牢牢抵在了Shaw的胁腹部。

“感谢上帝，至少你的射击教官教得还不错。”Shaw对枪口并不过敏，Root能感觉她的腹部肌肉仍然放松，而脸上的神情仿佛只是在看一只小猫咪在地毯上打滚，于是Root将枪更用力地顶进去，然后示威般地挑动几下枪口，提醒她只要自己一扣扳机，就能把她左边的肾脏和一半的小肠给打飞。

“也许你的内脏正在提示你最好诚实地回答问题？”看到Shaw略蹙了一下眉，Root得意洋洋地说道。

“合理推测。”Shaw简明地说，“你的拍档是著名的FBI明星，擅长领域是追捕连环杀手，所以你的目的是追踪一宗连环凶杀案。而需要动用到私人关系请一名退休探员作后援，说明你的部门并没有安排其他为你支援的现任探员，你是独自一人来到纽约的，这意味着你追踪的并不是一宗常理推定的连环谋杀，至少目前你的部门并没有接到NYPD的求援，所以不能以官方的身份来干涉这些案件——但你依然到这里来了，这说明你已经掌握了一些线索，而从你焦虑的态度来看，这几天的进展并不大，你很着急，因为凶手行凶的间隔在缩短，而距离下一场杀戮所剩下的时间已经不多了。”

“本领不坏。”Root目光凌厉，“你到底是什么人？CIA？特勤处？还是我们自己人？”

“我只是一个普通的教学助理，不过我想你万能的电脑已经告诉过你了，Dr.Turing？”Shaw凑近Root的耳边轻声说道，然后满意地看着Root的耳根在自己的气息中瞬间变红，“或者你可以问问随便一个高年级生，我想他们每一个人都能证明我天天在校园里遛狗。”

“所以这是你总是穿着一成不变的衣服带着一条叫人侧目的大狗招摇过市的原因——你正在一群潜在目击者中强化自己的存在感。不得不说，对于维持自己的身份，你真的下足了功夫，Agent——”Root刻意无视自己交感神经被撩拨所产生的反应，仗着身高的优势试图对Shaw施加压力。

“我能怎么说呢，我挺喜欢我的衣服，我也肯定我挺喜欢我的狗。”Shaw看来根本不打算正面回答。

“即使被对方质疑，也要继续维持自己的身份，huh？”Root嘴角微翘，“我猜我真的应该跟一个真正的外勤特工多学习一下。”

“所以现在我又站到你的那边了。”Shaw翻了翻白眼。

“鉴于你一直在保护我，你知道的，”Root露出一丝愉悦的笑容，“即使知道了我的身份，你还是坚持叫我Dr.Turing，而不是直呼Special Agent King来刺激我，羞辱我。”

“而你要找的那位凶手不会这样做？”

“Absolutely.”Root朝她肯定地点头，“那是一个自负到了极点的自大狂，如果她发现了一个联邦探员追踪她，她会兴奋得根本控制不住自己，她会抓住我，折磨我，然后杀死我——我保证，光是捆绑着我然后对我唤出Special Agent King这个名字，她就能高潮一万次。”

“她。”Shaw强调道，“你对人称代词的选用非常具有倾向性。”

“不然你以为我为什么要盯上你？”Root歪头凝视着Shaw的眼睛。

“也许和连环杀手打交道是蛮好玩的，比安静躺着的人类好玩。”Shaw敷衍地说着，别过脸避开了她炽热的视线，

倒不是说Shaw对这种全身紧贴到没有任何空隙的行为有什么抵触，她并没有Harold Finch那种必须要和人保持安全距离否则自己会死或者John Reese那种必须要和人保持安全距离否则对方会死的毛病，只是眼前这个女人显然有些不同寻常。

Shaw感觉自己的交感神经和迷走神经在剧烈地拮抗着，这种反应提示她的身体里正在涌动着一种原始而强烈的不适，这并不是什么好兆头，上一次出现这样的情况，是父亲在赛场贩卖区给她挑选纪念球衣的时候,而1个小时之后，她就永远失去了她的父亲。

她下意识地抿了抿嘴，强行压制住想要用膝踢顶爆对方几根肋骨的冲动。

“事实上，我很感激你来找我。”Root看起来似乎没有发现她的异常，“你让我节省了很多时间，而我现在最不能浪费的就是时间。”

“只是无聊而已。”Shaw的语气依然平淡，但一种巨大的危险感却紧紧攫住了她所有的思维，她知道自己不会被区区一个神经病杀手激得寒毛直竖，这意味着也许一个更大的麻烦正在朝她们杀过来。

“而你又是如何被卷入进来的呢？”Shaw看着对危险毫无知觉的Root，几近无意识地说了出来。

“我能说什么呢，我只是在我应该要在的地方。”Root若有所思地说完，慢慢收回自己的手枪，“再见，Shaw，如果你不介意我这样称呼你的话。”

“等等，这样就算了？你打算去哪里？”Shaw一把抓住Root的手臂。

“即使是一个逊爆了的探员，也不可能向一个无关人员透露任何案情细节……”Root还没来得及说完就哇地尖叫一声，把自己的手臂收回胸前。

“只是一些善意的建议。首先，你手头上并不存在【案件】，只是几个收集研究的随机案例；其次，你上课时应该更认真地听讲，有些课程能告诉你，桡神经损伤会让你弄丢配枪，而有些课程则会不厌其烦地告诉你，面对一个可能极度危险的人物时，绝对、不要、靠得太近。”

Shaw说完，愉快地对刚到手的USP Compact打了个唿哨，然后把它放进自己的口袋中。匡提科那些新手们总是喜欢那种外形烧包又完全不实用的枪械，她很高兴这个女菜鸟并不是那样的人。

而Root已经气得完全说不出话来了。

“放松。先忘记你对我的感觉，想想你对它的感觉。”Shaw朝自己略鼓的口袋努努嘴，“所以我想我们可以一起组队玩耍了？”

Root狠狠地瞪了她一眼。

“当然如果你还有什么心理上的难关，你尽可以把我看成是某种‘相关第三方’。”Shaw朝她调皮地眨了眨右眼。

而Root看起来像是经历了某种痛苦的思索，良久才从牙缝中挤出一句话：“这事儿结束之后，你最好希望我不要想起来。”

“我们在一起会玩得很开心的。”Shaw差点没控制住自己兴奋的笑容，她在这个无聊的地方蛰伏了接近2个月，今天总算是碰上一个乐子了——尽管这个乐子散发着显而易见的危险信号，不过管他呢再不突突突上几个膝盖她Sameen Shaw都快要变成Harold解剖室里那些毫无生机和灵魂的冰柜人类了。

“等等，把枪还给我，或者杀死我，没有一个探员会允许别人抢走自己的武器。”Root气呼呼地叫住正在离开的Shaw，朝她伸出手掌，“今晚你可以到我的公寓来，然后我们会进行某些凶杀悬案的探讨——事先提醒，这可能需要一整晚的时间。”

“那我先去准备足够对付一整晚的食物。”Shaw抿嘴一笑，将Root的手枪丢还给她。

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“找到什么你感兴趣的了吗？”Shaw刚坐到沙发上就直截了当地问。

而Root此时的视线仍然震惊地落在占满整张茶几的两大包食物上，她甚至还没意识到Shaw正在对她说话。

“向我报告，Agent.”Shaw用命令的语气重复道。

“已经通过指纹验证确认了嫌疑人身份——Oh Fuck！”Root马上发现自己又中了圈套，可惜已经来不及了。

“所以说，我留在枪上那个指纹挺管用，Huh？”Shaw饶有兴趣地看着Root气急败坏的样子。

“FBI Senior SpecialAgent Dani Reese，隶属危机事件反应小组CIRG，指纹确认身份。”Root狠狠地白了她一眼，“该死的你竟然真的是咱局里的人。”

“FBI Special Agent Agusta King，隶属行为分析部BAU，指纹确认身份。”Shaw朝她挑了挑眉权当回应。

“你不可能在使用双重身份的情况下加入调查局，这一定是某种诡计。”Root首先发难。

“哦我当然可以，”Shaw肆无忌惮地翘起二郎腿，“想想你自己是怎么做到的。”

“我怎么了？”Root故作镇静地反问道，但声音已经出现了细微的颤动。

“Agusta King 12岁以前的档案是一片空白，而这只有两种可能性——”Shaw玩味地看着她的脸，“Agusta King是某人接受证人保护计划之后的新身份，或者她原本是一个被法律宣布了死亡的可能对社会造成重大危害的少年犯。”

“等等，你不可以非法获取联邦探员的个人信息！”

“我只是正好在追踪互联网史上最臭名昭著的黑客之一，Agent King，”Shaw再次挑了一下眉毛，“又或者你比较喜欢别人称呼你为‘Root’？”

那个婉转的发音让Root顿时肩头一震，她看着低头开始挑选食物的Shaw，不能自抑地深深吸了一口气，感觉自己的胸腔几乎要炸裂开来。

“别太吃惊，我也能当个Nerd.”Shaw的手在纸袋中翻找了几下，终于满意地挑起了她最喜欢的那条能量棒。

“我是前一种情况。”Root试着向她解释，“我的父亲枪杀了我的母亲，显然他是一个足够危险的人物，而不幸的是直到现在他还没有被逮捕，然后我的教父，你知道的，David Rossi他……”

“我并不关心。”Shaw边咀嚼着边打断她的话。

“而你卧底到学校来是为了——”

“这是一个need-to-know的问题，”Shaw再次打断她，“你没有知情权限，你的boss Hotch也没有，而如果你boss的boss给我的boss Seely Booth打电话，他可以证实我正在执行任务中。”

“当然。”Root忍不住翻了一个白眼，“还有谢谢。我已经忘了有人说过要建立信任关系的鬼话了。”

“你盯上我是有原因的，而我需要知道这是巧合，还是有人正在暗中破坏我的任务，”Shaw不耐烦地说，“所以到底我们可以开始正事没有？”

Root叹了口气，然后走到床边，一把将自己的床板掀了起来，五个受害人惨不忍睹的遇害照片和个人资料整齐地张贴在上面，旁边是Root用马克笔做的一些标记和猜想。

“五个人渣，不同性别，不同年龄，不同种族，不同阶层，不同死亡原因，没有特定的作案时间和作案舒适区——嗯，我们的凶手是会玩的。”Shaw捧着一大包薯片凑了上来，一边说话一边不停地发出恼人的吧唧声。

“你非要在我的工作区吃零食吗？”Root嫌弃地说，“再说这些照片能让人有什么好胃口？”

“你不能指望我饿着肚子干活啊。”Shaw耸了耸肩，继续看每一个受害人的背景调查，然后得出结论：“凶手是女性或者身材矮小的男性。”

“对，她连110磅的Jenny Hollen都抬不起来，凶案现场留下了长长的拖拽痕迹，说明我们的凶手搬尸搬得相当吃力。”Root同意她的看法，“所有受害人都没有防御性伤口，说明他们是在失去意识的情况下被杀害的。她体格太小，必须通过偷袭来放倒他们，而尸检没有发现下药或者电击的痕迹，所以我猜是颈动脉窦压迫法。”

“有效，无痕，的确是个好方法。”Shaw点点头，“这个人有医学基础，而且懂得一定的格斗技巧——不过老实说，这跟我的风格差得不止有点远。”

“请注意，我当时怀疑的对象是个学历偏低、四肢发达、但又能在一定程度上完成精细工作的解剖学系反社会混蛋。”

“我想这张照片为那个反社会混蛋增加了不少的积分。”Shaw指着最后一个受害人照片说道，“波斯裔女性，过度杀戮。”

“所有人都死得干脆利落，只有她在死后还遭受了凶手反复的刀刺，她的乳房和子宫几乎被剁了个稀巴烂。”Root并没有否认Shaw的猜测。

“所以凶手憎恨女性，至少憎恨像受害人这种类型的女性。”Shaw继续分析，“但这些伤口说明了凶手不是男性。”

“对，如果是男性凶手，他不可能不破坏受害人的外阴和阴道，毕竟这才是一般人对两性特征最直观的了解。”Root点点头，“对凶手而言，她破坏的是生育器官，而不是性器官。”

“听着挺有道理，鉴于那个反社会混蛋从来没有见过她的波斯裔生母，她一定恨透了这个抛弃她的母亲。”

“她是吗？”Root转头认真地看着Shaw的眼睛。

“不知道，我不了解怨恨这种情绪。”Shaw漠然地说，“第二轴人格障碍，你们这些心理怪客比我更清楚。”

“你还假装你有特定拼写障碍呢，事实证明你刚才阅读的速度几乎是我见过的人里最快的，我说——几乎是，我们组里有个家伙甚至比你还厉害，不过这个不是重点，”Root摇了摇头，“重点是，我已经不会再相信你档案里的任何一句话了。”

“我不需要你相信我，我只需要你别挡我的道。”Shaw恶狠狠地瞪着她，“以及真正的重点应该是——你犯了一个非常严重的错误，而这个错误直接导致你得出了一个离题万里的结论。”

“严重错误？”Root震惊地看着她，“哪里？”

“假定这五宗案件是连环凶杀，而凶手在最后一次犯案中做出了前所未有的激烈行为，这确实很容易令人联想到最后一个受害者一定有特定意义。”

“这有什么错的？”

“再读一次尸检报告。”Shaw严厉地盯着Root。

“双侧乳房多重刀刺伤，下腹部多重刀刺伤……”Root不情愿地小声读起来，然后突然如梦初醒般猛地抬起头。

“这是伪造的过度杀戮！凶手每一刀都精准地落在这两个器官上，而周围的器官组织一点误伤都没有，死者身上也没有发现凶手用力过猛割伤自己的血迹，这根本不符合一个失去理智的暴怒行凶者。”

“所以她需要这样做的原因是——”

“她要把调查者的全部注意力吸引到这个伪造的过度杀戮上。”

“而她要转移调查者的注意力是因为——”

“她一定是在上一场凶杀中犯了非常严重的错误！她需要掩饰！这个碧池！” Root惊喜地大叫起来，双手紧紧抓住Shaw的肩膀，“你知道吗，Shaw，我真的要成为你的超级粉丝了。”

“在我开枪突突你之前放开你的手。”

“嗯！”Root甜腻地答应着，又开始埋头看第四宗凶杀案的验尸报告。

“第四宗凶杀案才是真正的过度杀戮。”Root向半躺在沙发上喝啤酒的Shaw汇报道，“她用膝盖压着对方的胸腔，然后用双手扼死了他——但她没有一次完成动作，胸口和颈部重重交叠的瘀痕证实了这一点，每次当对方快要窒息时，她会松开手放他一马，然后再次用力，她在享受着杀死他的过程——这意味着这个受害人才是凶手真正讨厌的类型。”

“哦，很好，你刚刚把凶手从讨厌中东女人的类型转换成了讨厌高挑白种男人的类型，这无疑是令人印象深刻的进展。”Shaw挖苦道，“不过我想我的嫌疑解除了，我并不讨厌高挑白种男人，实际上有时候我还挺需要他们。”

“凶手可能是个被男人严重伤害过的女人，或者一个女同性恋者。”

“女同性恋者不意味着憎恨男性，她们只是不想和男性上床。”Shaw反驳她，“不得不说，这挺奇怪的。”

“奇怪？”Root挑了挑眉毛。

“他们有时候还是挺好用的，又趁手。”

“所以你是真的不能理解那些感觉？恐惧，憎恨，不安，或者喜悦，倾慕，甚至爱？”

“我不需要这些感觉。”

“即使当你想到你父亲的时候……”

“不要提及我的父亲！”Shaw粗暴地打断了她，“滚去干你自己的活。”

“当然，现在你可是Boss.”Root歪头扁了扁嘴。

“你好像还没有问我为什么会把这几宗案件联系到了一起。”又过了半个小时，Root抬起头对Shaw说。

“这是你自己的案件。”Shaw没有看她，“而现在证实了它与我无关。”

“但你依然在陪着我呢。”Root甜美地笑了，“你是在担心我吗？”

“你清楚知道凶手为什么要用第五宗凶杀案来掩盖第四宗凶杀案的痕迹。”

“因为凶手知道有人会把这些案件联系在一起，”Root诚实地回答她，“她甚至希望有人把它们联系在一起，所以她才会费力掩盖可能暴露她自己的错误。”

“而现在你如她所愿了。”Shaw面无表情地说，“一个联邦探员可比那些街头渣渣好玩多了。”

Root听明白了Shaw话里的意思。凶手一直在杀戮，同时一直在留下信息，期待有人发现她的存在。如果有人发现了她的罪行，对凶手而言，某种程度上那个人就是她命中注定的the one，那她的全部注意力和情感，都会倾泻到这个追踪者的身上。凶手在行凶时一直保持着巨大的理智和克制，几乎没有多余的折磨，因为杀人只是她的一种手段，而那些尸体，只是凶手用来引出那个“the one”的小诱饵。

凶手真正想要折磨和玩弄的目标，是跟着这些诱饵加入游戏的那个探员，就目前而言，也就是Special Agent Agusta King.

这就是Root之前所说的，凶手光是读着她名字的音节就能高潮一万次的原因。

而Shaw显然也意识到了这一点，她知道，当Agusta King决定把这几个案件联合调查的那一刻，她就已经成为了这个凶手最大的猎物。

对一只菜鸟而言，面对这种程度的凶手显然有点难以招架。

“所以说，你真的是在担心我呢，Shaw.”Root的声音因过于高兴而带着细碎的震颤，“我很感激你这么做。”

“你会把自己搞死的。”Shaw摇了摇头，“你应该带着目前的结论滚回匡提科去，然后让你的boss来替你收拾残局。”

“凶手并没有泄露太多关于自己的线索，尽管她犯了一些错，但这无助于我们锁定她，而在这之前，她还会继续杀人。”

“所以你认为你应该把自己当成诱饵放出去，然后等待对方捕猎你？”Shaw毫无疑问明白了Root的盘算。

“只有在情绪混乱失控的时候，她才会犯更多的错误。”Root舒展出一个兴奋到极点的笑容，仿佛她也一直在等待着这个值得纠缠终生的对手，“看来我们的girl已经等到了她命中注定的那个克星了呢。”

然后Shaw迅速翻了一个“你的人生还敢不敢有点追求”的白眼。

“Shaw，我知道你对这种程度的案件不感兴趣，毫无疑问你收拾过很多比她恶劣一千倍的混蛋，但这是我第一个真正的案件，虽然死者都是些人渣，甚至他们死了对世界也算是一件好事……”

“直白点，说人话。”

“我、需、要、你。”Root轻柔而坚定地吐出了这句话。

“我正在听。”Shaw略僵硬地梗了梗脖子，Root说话的腔调和她那句话所代表的含义一样让人讨厌。

“这几个案件之所以串联在一起，是因为我为局里最新开发的智能分析程序。”Root解释道，“开始时是两份法医报告中同时出现了‘十字形掐痕’的描述，然后我以关键词‘十字型’、‘十字架型’、‘压痕’作交叉搜索，终于收集到了这五个案件。五个案子分别由五个不同分局的法医解剖，而他们都不约而同地提到了尸体上有一个类似指甲掐出的十字形压迹，分布在躯干的不同部位，由于没有找到疑犯的DNA，他们也就没有作进一步的调查。”

Root说完从文件夹中取出一张印有胸腹部和背部图案的示意图递给了Shaw，上面标注了1至5号受害人十字掐痕所在的部位。

Shaw一开始并不在意，但等看清图示的位置之后，她两眼陡然圆睁，背部像一只炸毛的豹子似的猛地弓了起来，浑身迸发出一股马上要杀人的凌厉气势。

“Son of Bitch.”她咬牙切齿地吐出这句话。

“嘿，发生了什么？”Root不明所以，凑上去想要安抚她。

Shaw一把打开了她试图靠近的手。

真是个容易被点燃的人呢。Root摩挲着自己红肿起来的手，目光却始终流连在对面的某人身上。

Shaw这时已经站了起来，依然保持着弓背戒备的姿态。她左手叉在腰间，食指正飞快地敲打着身际，右手的手指则轻抚额角，目光迷茫，整个人像是无意识似地在房间中央来回踱步。

如果Shaw的脑袋是一台电脑主机，Root确信自己都能听到那些数据高速运算所产生的巨大嗡鸣了。

为了自己的性命着想，她决定先等Shaw冷静下来。

幸运的是，这个过程并没有耗时太长。

“Son of bitch.”Shaw皱着眉再次强调，语气轻蔑。

Root知道她的状态已经回归到基线水平了。

“介意更新一下我的数据库吗？”Root一副无辜的神情看着她。

“我错了。”Shaw声音沙哑，说完自嘲地摇头捏了捏鼻梁。

“Okay，你错了。”Root疑惑地说，“然后？”

Shaw没说话，只是突然把上衣脱了下来，缓缓地在Root的面前转了一圈。

Root被Shaw的举动吓得目瞪口呆，仿佛连呼吸都静止了下来。

3秒钟后，Root费力地将憋在胸腔里的那口浊气重重地呼了出来。

然后她终于有机会亲眼观察到Shaw身上各种狰狞的伤疤，那些据说是Sameen Shaw在“误入” 黑帮枪战驳火现场后所遭受的流弹伤，其中枪击伤造成的瘢痕一共是五处，Root只看了一眼就知道瘢痕的位置与五个受害人被标记的部位完全一致。

“所以说，凶手的目的还是你。”Root试图从Shaw的脸上看出端倪，但一旦回到了基线水平，她的脸根本完全看不出任何阴晴变化。

“谁会知道你能把这些案件串联起来？”Shaw眯缝眼紧盯着Root。

“如果你问FBI内部的话，副参谋长职衔以上的人都听过了我的讲解，所以我想大概会有接近100人？”Root偏头思考着，“如果你算上其他，比如白宫智囊团、国务院、国防部、CIA、NSA、海军中央司令部……还有超过50个城市的地检处检察官，哦还有最高院法官……”

“等等，你到底开发了一个什么鬼程序？”Shaw忍不住咆哮起来。

“准确来说是10个，分别涉及不同的领域，谢谢。”Root得意地耸耸肩，“我不用出外勤的时候，工作能力好得要命。”

“所以才对我设计了这一场教科书般的陷害。”Shaw恍然大悟地啧了一声。

“什么？”Root明显还没有跟上Shaw的节奏。

“有人想从我这里得到某些东西，但没有成功，所以他们需要一个可以办成这件事的人，”Shaw玩味地看着Root，“而你就是他们选定的那个人，天才黑客。”

“所以说，我们都被盯上了。”Root无奈地撇了撇嘴，看来开始接受这种新设定了。

“说到这个，你在我的身上查到了什么？”Shaw紧紧盯着Root的有点苍白的脸。

现在她的注意力高度集中，甚至都没打算把自己的衣服穿回去。

“你是说除了你那个混乱得一塌糊涂的复杂背景和至少能列出200人的敌人名单之外？”

“尽量排除那些和我直接相关的。那些东西普通黑客能搞定，不需要费尽心思找上你。”

“提到这个的话，我的确在五角大楼的数据库里找到一些有趣的事情，相信我，能把它们的防火墙攻爆的黑客，全世界不超过20个。而有能力带着你的名字在10几个政府部门的数据库里不停跳跃最终到达目的地的人，肯定只有我一个。”Root得意洋洋地看着她，“我绝对不会把你弄丢的，Shaw.”

“少说点Nerd语言，”Shaw阴沉地说，“说重点。”

“我对Sameen Shaw展开背景调查，看到她每一次测试的成绩、每一次看心理医生的处方、每一次暴力行为在警局里留下的记录，哦当然，还有被封存的少年犯罪记录——别介意，但不得不说，这个人真的完全符合我最初对凶手的侧写。她辗转过十几个寄养家庭，于是我找了些和她一同寄养的人询问，结果却发现根本没人记得Sameen Shaw这个人，对于一个小暴脾气来说，这是绝不可能的事情，然后我电联了更多的人，最后终于得出了一个结论：Sameen Shaw这个身份是伪造的，她是为某个人建立起来的后备掩盖身份。”

“然后？”

“这些通常是用来保护已故特工子女的手段，意识到这点之后，我开始把目光转到了更多的数据库，毕竟，你依然是我的头号疑犯啊——然后经过了这样那样你完全没有兴趣的过程之后，我在国防部的机密文件库里发现了这份文件。”Root打开通风口，将藏在里面的【Samaritan执行人员后续报告】复制件取出来，交给了Shaw.

“毫无疑问你的父亲曾经为国家作出了一些卓越的贡献，所以当他去世之后，会有专门的人来照顾他的后代。当然了，我现在知道了你实际上是以Dani Reese的身份长大成人的，你法律上的父亲是精算师Rooney Reese，我想他大概就是报告里提到的John Reese中尉的化名吧。你就读于达拉斯最好的私立学校，然后考上了宾夕法尼亚大学医学院——顺便说一句，很遗憾我没有早点认识你，毕竟实际上我们有长达三年的时间就读在同一所大学里——不过我想这是我的错，我那时总是埋头在机群里，以致于错过了你这样优秀的人。”

Shaw已经看完了报告，但她眉头紧皱，并没有理会Root这句甚至算得上调情的话语。

“你当实习医生时被当时的医院以‘非医疗原因’辞退，我想这可能跟你的第二轴人格障碍有点关系，不管怎样，你没有再尝试继续当医生，而是加入了海军陆战队陆战师，直到三年后你因为心理评测不过关而被迫退役。”

“心理测评都是狗屎。”

“心理测评有它独特的科学意义，它是我们追捕嫌犯的武器。”

“你们这群人本身就是碍事的狗屎。”

“对不起，Shaw，我本该早点想到的。”Root抱歉地看着她，“你现在启用了Sameen Shaw这个后备身份，说明Dani Reese这个身份已经被暴露了，你在这里并不是因为什么秘密任务，而是在躲避敌人的追击——这些甚至不是你的敌人，他们可能是你父亲以前的任务留下来的某些后遗症。”

“而现在显然Sameen Shaw这个身份也暴露了。”Shaw耸耸肩，“他们知道了我变成了Sameen Shaw，然后设计让你来关注我，希望借助你的能力来找到一些东西，要我猜的话，大概是这个叫【Samaritan】的行动？”

“我并没有找到关于这个Samaritan行动的任何资料，它不存在于任何电子数据库之中，我非常肯定这一点。”Root认同了Shaw的猜测，“但你看起来对这个Samaritan行动一无所知？”

“直到今天，我才知道我的父亲是被狙击枪杀死的。”

“我很抱歉。”

“不必。我没有那种情绪，否则也不会被医院和军队踢了出来。”

“他们对你做了什么？当你还是Dani Reese的时候。”Root问道。

Shaw皱了一下眉头，然后又突然地把自己的内衣也脱了下来。

而Root只能再次目瞪口呆，她甚至来不及看清Shaw惊人的乳量，Shaw已经把背部转向了她，在左侧肩带遮掩的地方，Root看到了Shaw的第六个由子弹造成的瘢痕。

“这个瘢痕并没有在你的档案中……”Root下意识地抬起手，想要触碰那个足以致命的伤口。

“别。”Shaw迅速地转过身来，用食指和中指挡住了Root正在靠近的指尖。

“被人从背后暗算到是一件很丢人的事，尤其当你因为这个原因在ICU里昏迷了1个月。”Shaw解释为什么没有报告这个伤口，“而且我想我身上用以辨认身份的疤痕已经足够多了？”

“辨认身份”是指辨认伤员/尸体身份，每一位外勤特工都需要定期上报身体全部的特征性标记（如疤痕、纹身、胎记等等），用以在一些特殊情况下（例如不能立刻DNA鉴定时）进行快速的身份识别。

“我觉得，你可以先穿上衣服。”Root提醒她，脸上已经满是尴尬的潮红。

“你没有找到任何关于Samaritan的线索，他们会继续杀人来向你施压。”Shaw把自己的背心随意地套了回去。

“而如果我再找不到关于Samaritan的任何线索，他们也会杀掉我，我知道的，Shaw.”Root平静地说，“如果我死了，你务必要立刻离开这里，今晚之内我就可以帮你建立三个新的身份，然后将它们放在你可以找得到的地方。”

“不用浪费时间，我哪儿都不会去。”Shaw断然拒绝，“我会把他们揪出来，然后把他们一个一个地宰掉。”


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

 

短暂地休息了三个小时之后，Root盘着头发，以一身高雅的淑女打扮出了门，显然今天是要继续扮演Dr.Turing.

她先在大学的露天茶座喝红茶，神态悠闲，动作优雅，如果此时楼顶上躲着一个狙击手，这半小时已经足够突突她100次了。当然如果是Shaw亲自来，她有信心能把成绩再提高一大半。

不过楼顶上并没有狙击手，所有楼顶上都没有，Shaw刚刚已经确认完毕了。

唯一可以杀死Turing的只可能是她眼前那份高糖分高反式脂肪酸的布朗尼蛋糕。

看着这个女人一小口一小口地抿着蛋糕简直就是精神折磨，这意味她打算浪费更多时间干坐着让别人来突突她，而毫无疑问Shaw现在已经感到了来自小肠寄生虫的恶意——如果它们真的存在的话——它们正在以包含至少8架M252迫击炮和5打M249轻机枪的装备值突突着她的肠粘膜，她发誓这种感觉比闲逛一整晚却找不到约炮对象还要糟糕上一千倍。

Shaw期待Turing的电话响起来，期待晴朗的天突然下起大雨，甚至期待来一场7.8级的大地震，不管是什么，只要能把这女人从那种娘炮到不行的坐姿中揪起来就行。

她几乎就要开上几枪来激活纽约市的枪击报警系统了。

所幸Dr.Turing并没有打算吃完这盘巨大的茶点，她终于擦了擦嘴站起来，然后踏着小碎步离开了这个地方。

她走进街角的一间ATM中，取出了一些钞票。

“已经想念我了？”她轻笑着拔出自己的卡。

Shaw翻了个白眼，从玻璃门外走了进来。

“现在没有了连环杀手，你应该滚回匡提科去了。”Shaw冷冷地说。

“关于那个的话……我好像已经辞职了。”Root将自己盘起的头发放了下来，转身对Shaw眨了眨眼，“因为我想我的Boss不会太喜欢我接下来要做的事情。”

“你甚至连要对付什么人都还不清楚。”Shaw嘲讽道。

“我们会把它弄清楚的。”Root扁着嘴耸了耸肩。

“你不会从我的身上得到任何你想要的东西，这是我最后一次这样提醒你了。”

“谁知道呢，至少我已经得到你的保护了。”Root笑着侧头凝视了Shaw几秒，然后率先走出了ATM.

Shaw稍微延迟了5秒，随后跟着Root走了出去，一直和她保持着大约20英尺的距离。

Root走进超市，忙碌地穿梭于各个货架之中。

“我有预感，今晚又得花上一整晚呢。”Root一边挑选苹果一边对不远处的Shaw说道，“尽量挑点你喜欢的，Shaw.”

“不要豆奶，完全受不了这玩意。”Shaw百无聊赖地把手中的罐头放回货架，又拿起了另一罐掂着玩。

“我给你做三文治好吗？”

“牛排。”

“我不太肯定我能做好……”

“牛排。外卖。”

“如果一直找不到那个躲在幕后的人，你就会这样一直跟着我吗？”Root看着Shaw，抬手轻轻拂过一排牛奶，然后在Shaw眉毛几不可察地跃动一下时，取下了她看中的那个牌子。

“不会。”Shaw略带不快地别过头。

“心理侧写没那么可怕，不要那么抗拒它。”Root安慰道，“而且我恰好也喜欢这个牌子。”

“没兴趣知道。”

“某人今天有点惜字如金呢，之前那个嚣张跋扈的Senior Special Agent到哪儿去了？”

Shaw没理她，只是把手中的东西狠狠摔进了购物车中。

“我不肯定我们能这么快用上这个呢——我是说，我不肯定我们非得用得上这个。”Root有点哭笑不得地看着那管Body lube.

Shaw这才看清自己到底把什么鬼东西扔进购物车了，她黑着脸又把它拣出来，想要放回货架上。

“如果你喜欢这个牌子的话，这可是最后一管了。”Root善意地提醒。

Shaw扫了货架一眼，终于又把它扔回车子里。这确实是她最喜欢用的牌子，特别是对直男进行刑讯逼供的时候，简直超乎寻常的好用。

Root浅笑着凝望Shaw，她炸毛时的样子简直可爱爆了。

“你不是没有感情，你只是不知道怎么辨认出它们，也不知道该拿它们怎么办。”Root正色道，“记住现在这种感觉。在你看完关于你父亲的报告之后，你现在的这种感觉是悲痛（grief）。”

“现在你真的有点惹恼我了，你也想要come to grief吗？”

“Okay.”Root明智地暂时闭上了嘴。

 

当Root拦截到NYPD关于发现尸体的报告时，她和Shaw已经接近5个小时没有说话了。

事实上，从进入公寓的门开始，Shaw就把椅子拉到墙角的位置，手中握着上膛的配枪，专心致志地盯着大门口的方向。

Root不太能预测到Shaw下一步的行动，只好把自己的几部电脑同时打开，一边监听警用频道，一边试图定位一些无良的坏蛋，一边继续大海捞针似的搜索关于Samaritan的信息，顺便还接了两张黑掉某些公司的小订单。

凶杀案发生在下午的时候，又一个街头小人渣被杀害，她们都不太在乎他到底是怎么死掉的了，Root通过公共网络黑进了法医带Wifi的相机，然后得到了一些解剖台上拍摄到的照片。

“看起来像是我们的朋友干的。”Root看着尸体左侧后背上的十字形掐痕说道。

“是的。”Shaw的脸近乎面瘫，Root一点都看不出她的内心活动，但从她食指轻抹下巴的举动来看，她应该是已经得出了某种结论。

“站起来，Root.”Shaw低声对她说。

Root顺从地站了起来，略带笑意看着她。

“任务结束。”Shaw说完，跳起来一个右勾拳把Root击倒在地。

Root想自己大概只失去了十几秒的意识，毕竟她醒来时，Shaw才来得及用手铐从背后铐住了她的双手。

“我应该谢谢你的温柔吗？”Root扭头向身后的人问道。

“我猜你会的。”Shaw说完，粗暴地将她一把推到沙发上。

“我猜也是。”Root调整到一个更舒适的姿势，然后蜷起双腿轻轻踏在茶几的边沿上，神情轻松地看着Shaw倚靠在正对她的方角柜。

“你跟鱼比赛过瞪眼睛吗？”Shaw没好气地说，“它们没有眼皮，你再努力也没用——就像你现在想拿到我身后柜子里的那支Glock17一样。”

“还有茶几底下的那支Heizer Defense Double Tap，以及枕头底下的那支Taser X26.”Root善意地提醒道，“看起来我不止晕了1分钟呢。”

“说真的，谁会把泰瑟枪放在枕头底下？”Shaw嘟囔着摇了摇头。

“来吧，Shaw，你可以开球了。”Root微微偏头，用盈溢着波光的眼神注视着她。

“破绽太多，我甚至都不知道该从何说起了。” Shaw恼火地抓了抓自己的耳朵。

“也许就从你怀疑我的那一刻开始说起好了？”

“我没有一刻不在怀疑你。”

“你这样说我真的感觉很挫败。”Root撇撇嘴，“真的是。”

“也没那么难理解，侧写员小姐，守则第7条。”Shaw耸耸肩，“我被人设计陷害了，而在这种完美的陷害之后，第一个出现在我面前的陌生人，如果她不是凶手的目标，她就一定是凶手本人。”

“注意着点，Shaw，我们现在讨论的是5项一级谋杀罪。”Root楚楚可怜地看着她，“我可能会被送到很糟糕的地方里去的。”

“6项。”Shaw咬牙切齿地纠正道。

“如果不介意我提醒你的话，今天我们可是一直甜蜜地相处在一起呢，你看着我喝完了红茶，又陪我到ATM里取钱，然后我们一起逛了超市，还买了你最喜欢的牛奶和body lube.”Root耸了耸自己的肩膀，“这看起来难道不是一段恋爱关系的合理开端嘛？”

“我不搞‘关系’，”Shaw冷冷地说，“不过这也真的提醒了我一点——你有帮手，可能还不止一个，我很肯定你至少为自己留下了2场凶杀案的不在场证明。”

“这些可不够唬住一个靠心理侧写吃饭的FBI探员呢，Agent Dani Reese.”

“今天这场凶杀案，凶手在受害人的左背上留下了记号。”Shaw继续说，“这个世界上，除了我自己之外，只有另一个人知道这个疤痕。”

“别忘了还有射伤你的那些人……”Root还没说完，就明白了Shaw给自己设下了一个什么样的圈套。

“你这个狡猾的小骗子！”Root不满地抗议。

“是的，那个伤口根本不是什么射入伤，它是射中我腹部的弹头在肋骨弹跳之后从背部穿出的射出伤。不过我也真的因为这颗该死的子弹在ICU里昏迷了整整一个月，如果这个能稍微安慰到你的话。”

“我不知道，不过我想我们刚刚拥有了第一个只属于我俩之间的小秘密呢。”

“你确认了我在跟踪你之后，黑进ATM的操作系统向自己的杀手小分队下达了杀人指示。”

“我可不会把这种体贴的行为称为‘跟踪’，你当时是在保护我，Shaw.而正如你所看到的，我只是在取钱而已。”

“你真的以为自己是世界上最好的黑客？这个伎俩甚至不到1分钟就被破解了，”Shaw轻蔑地笑了，“【The machine】，东海岸最活跃的杀手组织之一，我应该说我久仰大名了吗？”

“我是想你可以去掉‘之一’。”

“还有什么职业比追踪连环杀手的FBI探员更便利呢？你了解每一宗案件的所有细节，然后轻易地把这些细节复制到自己的谋杀案里，然后就把罪名都推到那些倒霉催的连环杀手头上。”

“谢谢谬赞。”Root真心把这个当成是Shaw的恭维，内心雀跃极了，“如果你愿意一直和我待在一起，那我们的组织也可以叫做【The killing machine】，看，只有你在的时候，我才有底气这么叫呢，知道吗？我简直不能形容我看到你档案时的那种激动和崇拜的心情。”

“说到档案这件事，哼。”Shaw冷笑了一声。

“怎么了，亲爱的。”Root已经不做任何掩饰，她近乎贪婪地凝视着Shaw的脸，放佛觉得自己不可能再和这么迷人的Shaw对抗下去了。

“收起你那副迷恋者杀人的把戏，我知道不是这么回事，你甚至是在和我首次交锋之后才后知后觉地发现我的真正身份——你确实是通过我留在枪上的指纹锁定了Dani Reese的身份，也确实是在那时才第一次查阅了Dani Reese的档案，正如我所说的，你真的不是美国最好的黑客，入侵你的电脑就像在公园里闲逛一样方便。”

“关于有能力入侵我电脑的人，我能想到两三个名字。该死，我几乎迫不及待想见到你的小队友了。”

“恐怕不能。如果你不能在明天日出前说服我别突突掉你的话。”

“嗯，有够仁慈……看起来我们还有整整10个小时呢。”

Root并不在意自己在Shaw的面前变得越发赤裸透明，层次清晰，实际上，她出乎意料地享受这个被Dr.Shaw解剖的过程，从没有什么人能如此深入骨髓地了解过她，也许以后也不会再有。

也许，这次她是真的找到“the one”了呢。

“别太自在了。”Shaw不悦地打断了Root的幻想。

“如果我说我也被狠狠地设计了，你会对我更好一点吗？”Root乖巧地问。

“事实上，这是你还能坐着这里呼吸的唯一原因。”

“哦？”Root好奇地看着她。

“你杀死了6个人，只为了有一个理由接近我，或者说，是Sameen Shaw这个人。”Shaw把双手交叉在胸前，这个肢体语言让Root很高兴，至少，自己是Sameen Shaw真心视作威胁的一个人。

“你把Sameen Shaw设计成连环凶杀案的嫌疑人，然后使用了一些心理小诡计骗取了boss的信任，来到了纽约。我猜你原本的打算是，以背景调查的名义合理地追踪Sameen Shaw的一切，黑遍所有数据库什么的，然后找出你真正想要的东西。当找到了这些东西，你就会把Sameen Shaw当成是凶手丢进监狱，而自己则心安理得地回到匡提科的小办公室，继续当专门坑连环杀手的连环杀手。”

“挺合理的，除了我不一定舍得把你丢进监狱里呢。”

“但是这样的话，一个巨大的逻辑漏洞就出现了。”

“什么漏洞？”

“Sameen Shaw是一个完全虚构的安全身份，也就是说，不管你用再多‘这样那样我完全不感兴趣’的方法去追踪，你也不可能得出‘Sameen Shaw就是Sameen Koroa’的结论，尤其是不能得出‘Tomas Shaw就是Tomas Koroa’这个结论，因为我的父亲从来没有用‘Tomas Shaw’这个身份生活过一天，事实上，Sameen Shaw的父亲可以是Martin， Jack， Tony或者其他的什么鬼，反正，这只是一个符号而已。”

“继续。”

“只有一种情况下能够把我和Tomas Koroa这个名字联系起来，”Shaw拿起马克笔开始往墙上写字。

“T.K去世→女儿进入保护系统→女儿新名字D.R→D.R后备身份S.S”

“看到了吗？要将Tomas Koroa和Sameen Shaw联系起来，必须要通过Dani Reese这个身份，无论是正向还是反向。”

“无懈可击。”Root点了点头。

“而你显然是冲着Tomas Koroa或者那个叫Samaritan的计划而接近Sameen Shaw的，但却是在完全不清楚Dani Reese是谁的情况下——所以你说得对，你也被某人狠狠地设计了。”

Root无奈地笑了一下。

“我猜你得到的信息是这样的：第一，有人提供了你非常感兴趣的信息，而鉴于你是一个邪恶的神经病，我甚至都不想知道这些信息是什么。第二，你被告知这些信息与一个叫Samaritan的行动有关。第三，这个行动可以追溯到一个叫Tomas Koroa的人，而他已经去世了。第四，但你从他的女儿Sameen Shaw身上，可以继续获得你想要的东西，只要你挖得足够深。”

“你知道吗？我简直想亲吻你一万遍。”Root微仰着头，语气迷醉。

“可这个幕后黑手并没有把最关键的信息透露给你，那就是——Sameen Shaw实际上是Special Agent Dani Reese的另一重身份，所以你所有的诡计，都是只针对一个只有高中程度、有第二轴人格障碍和特定拼写障碍、沉默寡言的可怜虫所设计的，当你发现这个可怜虫并不是你想象中那样傻逼时，你简直是惊慌失措。”

“对不起，Sweetie，如果我早点知道我的对手是Dani Reese，我一定会更加认真地对待这场游戏，相信我，这次绝对是发挥失常的我。”

“你在用指纹确认到我身份的那一刻就知道自己实际上被耍了，可是已经来不及了，你知道我会把那些凶案的小把戏都看穿，所以昨天晚上你用了那些伤痕的位置和那份后续报告来干扰我。”

“公平地说，你对我造成的干扰更加巨大，你可是把你自己的衣服都脱光了。”Root诚实地说，“你甚至马上就给我布下了一个可爱的小陷阱。”

“我已经给过你机会了，你本可以今天早上就滚回匡提科去。”

“谢谢你的体贴，Sam.”Root愉快地把她和Shaw之间的称呼变得更加亲密，“我真希望今天早上给他们的指令是：直接往我的脑袋上来一颗狙击子弹，这样我在你的心目中，就依然是那个天真鲁莽的小菜鸟Agusta King了。”

“无甚差别，反正你也是个将死之人了。”Shaw不屑地说，“你没有满足幕后黑手对你的期待，所以他把充满破绽的Agusta King丢给了我，希望我察觉真相后能借我的手来杀掉你。而如果我没有把你干掉，你也会在走出这个门口的10分钟内变成一具尸体。”

“你刚才已经说过了，你知道我被人狠狠地设计了，所以你没有杀死我。”

“还没有。”

“所以，遇上你是我这辈子最幸运的事情？”

“我很怀疑。”

“承认吧，你在担心我，就像你什么都还不清楚的时候就一直担心Agusta King一样。”Root含情脉脉地看着Shaw，“告诉我，你有英雄情结吗，Sam？”

“相信我，我是这个世界上最想看到你死掉的人。”

“那么在此之前，我可以告诉你一个小秘密，作为你把左背那个小秘密分享给我的回报。”Root柔声说道，“在书柜第二个抽屉和第三个抽屉之间的夹层里。”

Shaw转身拉开书柜的抽屉，而Root迅速地将自己的下肢蜷缩到胸前，被铐住的两手从屁股下往前一绕，把双手的位置变换到身前来。

“嘿，Sam，我听说你在医学院里的成绩是最好的。”Root掰开了茶几上放着的一个安瓿瓶，“现在，你有6分钟的时间来救我。”

说完，她将安瓿瓶里的药水一饮而尽。

Shaw一个箭步冲了过去，捡起了地上的安瓿瓶飞快看了一眼，是注射用的【Aspirin】。

等她丢下瓶子，身下的Root已经表现出了严重过敏的症状。

皮肤苍白、脉搏减弱、呼吸急促、喉头喘鸣、意识丧失，再过3分钟，她就会心跳停止，和这个世界彻底拜拜。

这女人真是会玩。

Shaw心里咒骂了一句，把Root的手铐松开，将她摊平在地板上，翻侧她的头部以防呕吐窒息，然后回忆了一下刚才击晕Root后在房子里搜查的情景，在电视柜下的一个暗格里找到了一次性的肾上腺素甲强龙注射器和肾上腺素吸氧面罩。

她撩起Root的衣服，推开了她的胸围，然后将注射器往她心脏的位置狠狠地戳了进去。

等Shaw把全封闭式的吸氧面罩戴到Root的脸上时，她的皮肤终于以肉眼可见的速度慢慢地红润回来，而那种像破旧引擎发出来的粗糙呼吸音也逐渐消失不见了。

“我爱死了你扮医生的样子呢。”Root拉下自己的氧气面罩。

“现在感觉怎样？”Shaw毫无表情地询问。

“比我有过的最好的高潮还要美妙一千倍。”Root依然费力地喘着气。

Shaw把氧气面罩重重地压回她的脸上。

Root微笑着把手伸进沙发底，按下了事先藏好的遥控器。

房间里出现了一种极其隐蔽的嘶嘶声，Shaw警觉地站了起来，然后发现自己的肌肉正迅速地瘫软下来。

“地氟醚，Sweetie.”Root的声音隔着面罩显得分外冷血，“不会太伤害你身体的。”

Shaw屏住呼吸，挣扎着把枪掏了出来。

“对付你的话，永远都要有一个Plan B呢。”Root举起了手中的泰瑟枪，朝Shaw发射过去。

Shaw的白眼只翻到了一半，一头栽倒在了地毯上。

 

Shaw从短暂的晕厥中清醒过来时，并没有马上睁开眼睛。她第一时间发现自己坐在了某张椅子上，双手被zip tie束缚在两侧扶手，从捆绑的严实程度来说，对方显然非常忌惮她的武力值。

接着她用5秒的时间测试了全身的肌肉，然后发现相当大部分的肌束仍然处于快速震颤的状态，这对她行动力的恢复可不是什么好消息。

真的吗？地氟醚？泰瑟枪？zip ties？

Shaw在心里默默咒骂了一句，随后张开了眼睛。

“我很抱歉那样做啦。”Root的声音从下方传来，Shaw艰难地下移视线，然后看见这个女人正跪在她的两腿之间，双肘支撑在她的大腿上，一脸天真无害地捧着下巴看她。

“哪一部分？电击？捆绑？还是现在这不知是什么鬼的玩意？”Shaw默默加深着自己的呼吸，希望足够的氧气能更快地唤醒自己的身体。

“我得确保你乖乖地听我说话。”Root轻轻叹了口气，“我真的需要你的帮助，但我猜你不会乐意自愿帮忙。”

“你？哪一个你？”Shaw脸色阴沉地看着她。

“我有一个非常高难度的任务，而任务的第一步，”Root抬手轻抚Shaw的耳畔，“我必须要和你组成一队。”

“我想可以免了。”Shaw偏头躲开了她的手，“信任问题。”

Root没有再说话，只是依依不舍地收回了自己的手，目光依然沉醉地停留在Shaw的脸庞上。实际上，如果不考虑目前两人堪称糟糕的状况，这甚至可以定义为一种极度痴迷的眼神——而无论何时何地，也无论面对任何人，它都是Root最蛊惑人心的小伎俩，最肆意无忌的通行证，最直抵对方要害的锋锐刀刃。

——好吧，可能也是目前为止她对Shaw最软弱无力的一记进攻。

除了轻度的屈光不正和可能存在的散光之外，Shaw并没有从她迷离的媚眼中获取到更有价值的信息。而基于目前两人堪称糟糕的状况，Shaw决定将这种陌生眼神归纳到“巨大威胁”的类别之中。

“你已经是超级黑客和冷血杀手，还有听命于自己的杀手小分队和足以掩盖你所有罪行的联邦探员身份，为什么还需要我的帮助？”Shaw没好气地说，“另外，别忘了提醒我，你还是个善于玩弄人心的变态精神病。”

所以你还是好奇呢。Root得出了一个让她满意的结论，愉快地笑了起来。

“因为现在出现了一个神秘的第三方，形势在演变。”Root边说边摸索到Shaw裤腰上的纽扣，“而我和你之间的关系略有一点……不一般。”

说罢，手指已经轻巧地将Shaw的纽扣挑开。

而Shaw只能眼睁睁地看着那个女人用一种近乎爱抚的方式摩挲着自己的肌肤，然后将自己的裤子慢慢地褪下来，丢到了一边。

“守则第16条，永远不要忘记约束对方的双腿。”Root调皮地轻眨一眼，然后温柔地分开Shaw的双腿，用zip tie将她的脚腕牢牢束缚在椅脚之上。

Shaw决定不再理睬这个无聊的神经病。

“至于信任问题，我乐意先迈出第一步。”Root笑着脱下她自己的裤子，然后故作风情地贴了过来，轻轻跨坐在Shaw的身上，厮磨着她的肌肤徐徐推进，直到自己的小腹感觉到了Shaw坚硬的盆骨。

“是要玩儿这个吗？”Shaw说完不屑地啧了一声。

“Absolutely～”Root将自己的小腿紧紧缠上了Shaw的大腿后侧，话语中甜腻温热的气息直抵Shaw的颈项，Shaw暂时屏住自己的呼吸，不着痕迹地收缩着某些颈肌，避免皮肤上出现肉眼可见的鸡皮疙瘩。

“我知道你不太能读懂人类的表情，”Root用手指绕弄着Shaw耳旁的鬓发，“所以你找到了一套帮助你判断的方法，对不对？”

“我非常肯定这些不在我的方法之内。”Shaw面无表情地说。

“你害怕人类的情感，因为你完全不能理解它们。”Root继续步步进逼，“但你又忍不住想要窥探它们，所以你选择了考进医学院，可惜这对你并没有什么作用——直到最后，你发现你只能勉强依靠其他的信息间接了解别人的情感，就像现在一样。”

“随便你怎么说。”

“你一直在观察我呼吸的频率，我瞳孔的舒缩，我颈部血管的搏动，我皮肤上毛孔的张合，我汗液流出的速度，我竖毛肌的反应，这是你唯一能窥视我情感的办法。”Root说完，将一吻轻轻印在Shaw的眉梢，然后马上感受到了来自身下的细微蠕动，“看，当我试图传递一些你完全不懂的事情，你几乎是在努力地索求着我身体的所有反应。”

“是的，就像是在索求我小肠里的寄生虫。”Shaw嘲讽道。

“我喜欢这个比喻，Sameen，”Root再次逾越她们的关系，将Shaw的名字叫得千柔百转,“不得不说，你对这个事情有点乐在其中呢。”

“省略掉这些前戏吧，Root，我们没有什么时间闲聊。”Shaw强行忽略Root直呼她名字带来的巨大不适，“你坐在我的腿上超过6分钟，我的下肢就会感到麻痹；超过8分钟，我就会胀痛不适，感觉不到任何东西，包括你的那些小动作；超过12分钟，我的下肢就会出现剧烈刺痛，肌肉活动严重受限，而我保证，我会在这个期限之前一脚踹碎你的肋骨，绝对不止一根。”

“你威胁人的时候也很可爱呢，Sameen.”

尽管如此，Root还是把更多的重量放回自己的膝关节，Shaw把游戏的时间设定得太短，她感觉有些不开心了。

“听着，下面是我们的交易——我们之间要坦诚地对话，你可以问我任何问题，而我保证我会给你正面回答，我知道你对阅读情绪有困难，所以你可以参考我身上的任何反应来帮助你作出判断。”Root边说边将双手环绕到Shaw的颈后，两人之间的距离急遽缩短，直到能清晰感受到对方呼出的气息，“而你可以选择继续绷着一张扑克脸回答我的问题，也可以随意控制你的表情和反应，但你也必须回答我的每一个问题，这就是我们这个交易的条件，你觉得如何？”

“那就开始吧。”Shaw深邃的目光已经锁定在Root的瞳孔上了。

“你表现得很乖，所以，我要把发球权奖励给你。”Root的声音仍然充满柔情蜜意，但她略冰冷的肢体和毫无扩张的瞳孔提示着Shaw，这个女人的内心可完全不是这么一回事。

“我的名字是Sameen Shaw， aka Dani Reese，10岁以前用的名字是Sameen Koroa，请问我可以知道你的名字吗？”

“不得不说，这个问题有些出乎我的意料，但真的很体贴。”Root的嘴角浮起了一丝笑意，“我的名字是Agusta King，aka Caroline Turing，12岁以前用的名字是Samantha Groves，还有你知道的，我更喜欢你叫我Root，你叫我时的声音真是好听得……”

“轮到你了。”Shaw不耐烦地打断了她。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“在这种情况下？”Shaw嘴角微扬，“我可以想到很多事情。”

“嗯，含蓄。”Root愉悦地说，“但你可以把你最渴望的那个告诉我。”

“为什么要知道Samaritan的事情？”

“这个就不那么含蓄了。”

“时间在流逝，Root，以及——说好的‘正面’。”Shaw瞪了她一眼。

“我肯定我们现在的关系相当的‘正面’，Sameen，”Root引用了Shaw的原词（positive），“不过我真的乐意为你解答这个问题——我想要知道Samaritan的真相，大概是因为和你的父亲一样，我母亲的死亡记录也出现在一份《Samaritan执行人员后续报告》中？”

“你的母亲？”

“Kara Groves，一个居住在南方小镇的普通法务秘书，就像你父亲是个普通的外科医生一样。而且为了节省你的时间，是的，我是从我母亲噩梦时的尖叫知道Samaritan这个词汇的。我在加入了FBI后利用权限漏洞查找到了关于Samaritan的一切，可正如我之前告诉你的，它的一切就是一片空白，我不清楚这个执行人员后续报告是怎么被遗忘下来的，但这至少告诉了我，我的母亲不是一个普通人，她曾经是Kara Stanton中尉，而由于某种我不知道的原因，她不得不隐居在一个南部小镇，靠着菲薄的薪水独自抚养女儿。”

真假掺半，挺聪明的小把戏。这种手法Agent Reese不能再擅长了，把不多于20%的虚假信息编织到不少于80%的真实信息中，然后在极短的时间里将大量糅合信息推送给对方，使对方不能轻易判断出到底哪个是真，哪个是假。

“你从你的父亲口中听说过Samaritan吗？”

“从来没有。”

“像是真话呢。”Root点了点头，“你从John Reese那里听说过Samaritan吗？”

“没有。”

“嗯，听起来也很真诚呢。”Root奖励般揉了揉Shaw的头发。

“还有多少份？”Shaw厌恶地扭动着头部，“你所谓的《Samaritan执行人员后续报告》？”

“还有一份。”Root又把自己的怀抱锁紧了一点，阻止了Shaw小动物似的乱动。

“谁的？”

“Nathan Ingram,听起来耳熟吗？”

“不。”Shaw不耐烦地否认。

“我很高兴你的眼神总是这么诚实，Sameen，但我们之间好像有些湿润了呢。”Root当着Shaw的面用指尖轻拂了一下自己的大腿，“Oops，不是我的汗。”

“这里有点热，Root.”

“太热了。”Root故意在“hot”的发音上拉得足够长。

“Nathan Ingram又是什么人？”Shaw不想把时间浪费在这个女人无止境的调情上。

“只知道是个制药公司的董事长，1992年，Ingram制药厂爆炸事件。”Root嗔怪地看着Shaw，“你的汗快要把我给冲走了。”

“抱歉，你就不能开开空调吗？感谢你那些可爱的药品和可爱的特斯拉小玩意，我现在的心脏跳得像被榴弹发射器突突了十几次。”

“要是我开空调，恐怕我那些可爱的小药品又会把你给迷倒呢。”Root摸着她的头顶安抚她，“而我又更喜欢听你用这种特别可爱的譬喻来对我情话绵绵。”

尽管Shaw在徒劳地掩饰自己的反应，但Nathan Ingram这个名字对Shaw而言绝对意味着什么，Root不会轻易放过这条重要的线索。

不过，她也真的很享受Shaw的这种特殊的调情方式就是了。

“John Reese现在在哪里？”Root把气息呼到Shaw的耳朵上，Shaw感到了字面意义上的瘙痒难耐，觉得自己对这个女人的耐心快要被磨蚀光了。

下一次再见到这个女人，一定要一枪撂倒她，而且不仅是打膝盖。

“说好的正面回答，Sameen.”

“不知道，前一天他把我送到了医学院，后一天我就再也没见过他了。”

“你甚至都没有找过他？”Root难以置信地看着她，“在他抚养了你10年之后？”

“John可以很好地照顾自己，我很肯定。”Shaw没所谓地说。

她只是从此不再吃豆奶冰棍而已。

不过是烦透了那种味道，绝对不是因为John是那个唯一给她零钱买冰棍的人。

“所以说，这个世界上最后一个可能知道Samaritan行动是什么鬼的那个人，也早就彻底失踪了。”Root像被突然抽走了所有灵魂一样，眼神空洞地跌坐在Shaw的身上。

2分钟之后，那女人还没有要回过神来的意思，而Shaw已经开始感觉到小腿肌肉的失控了。

“喂，刚才那个活泼的神经病跑哪儿去了？”Shaw不耐烦地抖动着自己的大腿，试图唤醒她。

Root毫无意识地随着她肌肉的运动上下颠簸。

“好吧，现在你是真的把我吓着了。”Shaw耸了耸肩。

依然是一片诡异的静默。

“人不在，文件还在。”Shaw没好气地说，“不过是去五角大楼走一趟，对我们来说有什么困难的？”

“还以为你永远不会说呢！”Root抬起头给了Shaw一个得逞的笑容，她的眼睛里甚至还闪烁着泪光。

该死的神经病！

Shaw狠狠地咬了一下嘴唇。

“对不起，Sameen，有一些超时了，但我们会慢慢进步的。”Root终于依依不舍地从Shaw的身上爬了起来。

Shaw仰起头，两眼直直地望着天花板，根本不想再跟这个女人有任何交流。

“也不是说我不享受这样的场景，但如果我们每次都要采取这种交流方式，那未免有些太累人了。”Root取过一把匕首，将Shaw脚上的ziptie割断，“何况，我不能肯定自己每次都能抵挡得住那么让人血脉贲张的诱惑呢，毕竟我是一个如此容易被击溃的女人。”

“The hell you are.”

“你可以拿走我的枪哦，当成是我送给你的小小礼物。”Root慢慢地把Shaw手上的zip tie割断。

在双手解除束缚的那一刻，Shaw一把夺过Root的匕首，然后反身擒拿将她压在了自己身下。

“谢谢，但我想一把匕首已经很足够了。”Shaw把匕首抵在Root搏动的颈动脉边缘，左膝顶着Root的腰骶部，右脚狠狠地压制住Root的双腿。

“我总是会低估你的潜能，我很抱歉。”Root的脸几乎被完全埋在了沙发里，但还是继续作死调情，“看来我们再来个加时赛也可以呢”

“如果你要和我组队，收起你这种讨厌的腔调。”Shaw的刀刃已经突破Root的表皮层，进入到血管丰富的真皮层了。

“你的意思是我可以继续叫你Sameen吗？”Root挤压变形的声音仍然充满愉悦。

“Ms.Shaw，我到了。”门外传来温文尔雅而略焦急的声音。

“我们现在这种姿势，不太好欢迎客人呢，Sameen.”Root发出闷闷的声音，“我猜，我们最好还是先保持专业点。”

Shaw默念了某个以“F”开头的短语，用力把匕首扔到一边，起身寻找自己不知到哪里去了的裤子。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

 

“Ms.Shaw，我希望下次需要紧急撤退时，你能尽可能早地通知我，昨晚我不得不在一晚之内修改完三个学生的论文。”Harold Finch略带抱怨地试图稳定住自己的身体，他背上的行李实在是太重了，“还有我们不应该在陌生的地方进行会面这可能会被……”

“……抓住。”当他看见开门的是用手捂着脖子止血的Root时，一脸惊恐地抖了抖肩。

“你们之间很亲密吗，Professor？”Root一脸玩味地看着他。

“噢，非常亲密。”Shaw语带暧昧地在她身后抢答道。

“早上好，Dr.Turing.”Harold生硬地打了个招呼。

“相信我，她也好不到哪里去。”Root微笑着侧身让路。

Harold迈着僵硬的步伐往屋内走去，然后看见Shaw穿着内裤以一个怪异的姿势扶在墙上不停地抖腿，脸上全是扭曲到极点的表情，这在她的身上可不多见。

“来搭把手，Harold.”Shaw不耐烦地催促道。

“Oh my……”Harold万分尴尬地走上前，帮助Shaw把裤子重新穿好。

“我会想知道发生了什么吗？”他的脸上写满了疑虑。

“血流复通之后的腿部麻痹。”Shaw轻描淡写地说。

“对不起，Professor，我不该坐在她身上那么久的，我当时有点……过于忘我了。”Root轻靠在门上补充道，“肾上腺素的作用，你懂的。”

“我们之间没有发生任何事。” 

“只是一些电击、捆绑和药物的小情趣……哦，当然还有一点Sameen最喜欢的拳打脚踢，但大致上都在不伤及性命的范围里，”Root摸了摸自己肿胀的下巴对Harold说道，“我们之间没有发生任何事，只是灵魂伴侣。”

“我必须再次提醒你，我并不崇尚暴力。”Harold心力交瘁地对Shaw说道。

“我只是吓唬她一下，又不是真的要打死她，Harold.”Shaw低声反驳。

“是真的，Harold，她怎么会舍得杀死我呢。”

“鄙人是一个相当注重隐私的人，Dr.Turing，请不要随意干预我们的谈话。”

“对不起，Harold，但当你说话的时候，我能看到你的脑袋上方出现字幕，而你的脸上会有一个大大的黄框，对比其他白色框框和红色三角框框，你是个受上帝钟爱的人呢。”Root继续一脸神经病的表情看着他，“他们都说这不是上帝，但他们是错的，Harold.”

她满意地看着Harold再次浑身一抖。

“我们要带着她走吗？”Harold愁苦地看着Shaw.

“有人在追杀她。”Shaw抿了抿嘴。

“Ew.”Harold发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，上一次他发出这样的声音，还是十几年前John和Shaw在房子里玩突突游戏把他的德加真迹给突突成筛子的时候。

 

“她杀害了6个人。”Harold难以置信地看着驾驶座上的Shaw，“我觉得应该把她交给你的Boss.”

“她是个职业杀手，杀人是她的职业啊。”Shaw的话充满逻辑，“而且那6个坏人没收钱，应该算是社会服务吧。”

“不管对方是不是坏人，我们都无权决定一个人的生死。”Harold一脸糟心地教育这个从小就毫无正常道德观的孩子。

“不然怎么办呢，Harold，死都死了。”

“至少应该把她送进精神病院去，我可以替她做一个假的身份。”Harold说着打开自己的笔记本电脑开始着手。

“你知道Kara Stanton吗？”Shaw问道。

然后Harold一脸警惕地看着她。

“那个女人宣称她是Kara Stanton的女儿。”

Harold暂停了手上的工作，思考了大概30秒之后，他合上了笔记本。

“是有可能。某些遗传学特征很明显。”Harold严肃地说，“我们必须把她带回去，我们要保护她。”

“你这个人有时候双标得厉害。”Shaw鄙夷地说。

“我不是圣人，Ms.Shaw.”Harold说道，“但你连一个基本的道德标准都没有，所以请别对此抱有优越感。”

车子在纽约城内绕了好几圈，确定未被跟踪后，终于在某个街区停了下来，Shaw嫌弃地打开尾厢的锁，然后迅速背身走开。

“我不会用扳手打你的，Sameen.”Root艰难地从尾厢里爬出来，“但我希望下次你能偷一辆尾厢更大一点的车子，毕竟现在你有我了。”

她活动了一下她的大长腿，跟上了Shaw的步伐。

“我还以为是一个更远的地方呢。”Root很快就认出了这片不算偏僻的地区。

“我和Harold产生了一些小小的分歧，关于要不要直接把你丢进牡蛎湾。”Shaw终于愿意跟她说话了，“最后我不得不在去牡蛎湾的路上又绕了回来。”

“Harold对你影响甚深呢。”Root可爱地偏了偏头。

“守则第1条，永远不准杀死HaroldFinch.”Shaw不耐烦地说。

“我记得的守则不是这样的。”Root一副难办的样子。

“这是我们的守则，遵守它。”

“Okay，‘我们的守则’。”Root高兴地在这句话上加了重音，“我可以把守则第7条和守则第16条也加进去吗，毕竟经过激烈的一晚之后，这个也算是‘我们的守则’里的哦。”

“随便你。”

Shaw走到一条隐蔽的后巷，仔细观察之后，拉开一个铁门走了进去，声音不算轻，惊扰了里面安静地相对而坐的两个男人。

“Shaw.”戴眼镜的秃顶男人首先开口。

“Elias.”Shaw回应道，“批改作业？”

“时势艰难。”Elias耸耸肩，继续埋首工作。

“Anthony.”Shaw又转向另一个刀疤脸的男人。

“我已经加了3把锁了。”Anthony没有抬头，指头在计算器上敲敲打打。

Shaw冷笑一下走开。

“Elias，你和Shaw的关系亲密吗？”Root温柔地问道。

“不。”Elias没有停下自己的笔。

“那么，Anthony？”Root又转向刀疤脸。

“绝对不。”Anthony咬牙切齿地答道。

Root满意地和他们挥手道别，向着Shaw的方向追去，拐过两个转角之后，发现Shaw已经将某个柜子上的两把锁卸了下来，正捏着下巴对第三把思考着。

“Willy’s的锁有个最大的弱点，”Root掏出枪对着那把锁就是一子弹，“它们怕痛。”

而Anthony暴怒的声音已经从远处向她们奔袭而来。

Shaw迅速把一堆好酒塞到Root的怀里，然后尽可能多地抱起另一堆，带着Root飞快地穿梭在复杂的楼道里。

“你对此非常熟练呢。”Root吃力地跟随着这个小短腿，负重奔跑向来是Root最讨厌的训练项目，但如果是和Shaw在一起的话，好像也没那么讨厌。

“如果你也从12岁开始就这么干的话。”Shaw连气都不喘，又迅速地拐了一个弯。

“他会杀死我们吗？”Root问道。

“不会。”Shaw简短地回答，想了想之后又补充了一句：“不要杀死Anthony.”

“这是‘我们的守则’第2条吗？”

“只是‘参考指南’。”

“懂了。”Root咧嘴一笑，跟着她撞进了某扇门。

“What the hell？”一个身材矮小的亚裔男子被吓得从椅子上滚了下来。

“Leon，今天是你的幸运日。”Shaw说着把钱包扔给了他，“买零食，越多越好，我们会在这待上一段时间。”

“还有iron牌的body lube，”Root补充道，“不用太多，适度的疼痛刺激可以让我们的身体更灵敏。”

“又来一个？真的吗？Finch是个M吗？”Leon Tao气呼呼地接住了钱包，“你们给我的钱可不够玩这个。”

“我们没有给你钱，Mr.Tao.”Finch从另一个门口走了进来。

“Leon，你和Shaw关系亲密吗？”Root的眼睛把Leon Tao盯得心里发毛，“我是说，你能随便用她的信用卡呢。”

“噢，他掌握着我所有的钱呢。”Shaw拧开一瓶威士忌喝了起来。

“我只是被她逼着帮忙报税，算是某种财务顾问。”Leon Tao心虚地说。

“拜托，我们的关系可不止这样，”Shaw挑了挑眉，“记得那次你偷了一辆特别炫酷的救护车吗？我在上面把你的背和脖子都快抓烂了。”

“人不可貌相呢，Leon.”Root意味深长地看着他。

“那时你的神智已经不太清……”Leon Tao还没说完就发现Root的表情更加诡异了。

“Leon可是极少数能将我弄晕过去的男人之一呢。”Shaw朝他打了个小眨眼，“实际上，我必须说他是目前为止唯一一个。”

“是杜冷丁和阿托品！”Leon Tao急吼吼地洗白。

“不错的选择。”Root点了点头，“但也没什么挑战性，算不上是一门艺术。”

“这种程度的药品随便什么救护车上都能找到，但地氟醚，可是我千辛万苦从医院里偷来的呢，突突一个人都比这容易多了。”Root转头讨好地看着Shaw，然后用商量的语气问：“Leon也属于‘参考指南’吗？”

“并不。”Shaw摇摇头，“不过试试‘普通建议’。”

“那就是说‘不是今天’，”Root略失望地看了Leon一眼，“今天真的是你的幸运日呢，Leon.”

“说真的，我真得闪远点了，Finch，”Leon对着Finch抱怨道，“她们可能算得上性感，但我永远都不要再见到她们了，我是说，永、永、远、远！你从来没告诉过我，你身边的女孩都既危险又疯狂，这两个简直就是可怕到极点的组合！”

“在你把零食买回来之前别走。”Shaw提醒道。

“还有body lube,”Root随后补充，“挺急的。”

Leon嘟嘟囔囔地往外走时，Shaw拉住他的手臂，附在他耳边说了些什么。

“我不知道，我看起来像是当医生的人吗？”Leon低声抗议道。

然后Shaw又说了些什么，Leon看了Root一眼，急匆匆地离开了这个鬼地方。

“‘参考指南’。”Shaw对Root说，“Leon获得了一次升舱奖励。”

“幸运日。”Root挑了挑眉通过提议。

 

“Ms.Shaw，Ms.Groves，我这边设置好了。”Finch的声音从房子更深入的地方传来。

“Harold，你可以叫我Root，虽然我也很想只让Sameen一个人这样称呼我，”Root好奇地看着这个新据点，“但她和你的关系‘非常亲密’，所以，就接受这个邀请吧。”

“Ms.Shaw刚才稍稍向我提及了你的疯狂计划，Ms.Groves.”Harold在“Ms.Groves”上特别加重，“我不认为这是一个理性的计划。”

“哦，拜托，别告诉我你不想知道Samaritan到底是什么鬼，那可是困扰了你几十年的终极人生谜题。”Shaw坐到了Harold旁边，双脚搭在了他的工作台上，“该死的，你竟然瞒了我这么多年。”

“请不要把脚放在我的工作……”Harold话音未落，转头一看，Root已经在另一边坐了下来，双脚搭台。

“挺炫酷的机群呢，Harold.”Root恨恨地对这个“黑进她的电脑就像逛公园一样简单”的男人说道。

“以及请不要在我的工作台吃东西。”Harold又艰难地把僵硬的脖子扭向Shaw，内心受到了极大的伤害。

Shaw翻了个白眼，把手中的能量棒整条塞进了嘴里，又打开了一瓶啤酒。

“你对Samaritan行动知道多少，Harold？”Root问道。

“除了名字之外，一无所知。”Harold诚实地回答。

“Need-to-know对吧，他们就爱用这种借口。”Root嗔怨地瞥了Shaw一眼。

“Nathan，也就是你口中的Nathan Ingram，和我是大学同学， Ms.Groves.”Harold解释道，“我们从医学院毕业之后，他加入了海军，而我又继续修读了关于计算机的学位，因为个人兴趣的缘故。”

Root翻了个白眼。

“1978年，Nathan再次找到了我，那时，他带来了一些样本。”

“什么样本？”Shaw追问道。

“DNA样本。”Harold看着她，“那时候PCR技术还没被发明，DNA分型技术也是刚刚开始发展，而无疑军方在这方面的研究比民间要更加超前一些。”

“他们想要干什么？”Shaw无视Root脸上“你们在说什么鬼”的表情，继续发问。

“建立军方DNA数据库。他们已经预见到了DNA鉴定技术的前景，希望我开始着手构建这个数据库，待到未来条件成熟，他们就能将大量的DNA资料存储在里面。”

“噢这个我就能听明白了，”Root终于能插上话了，“也就是像FBI的数据库一样，如果犯人的DNA信息在这个数据库里，当我们把未知的DNA结果放进去搜索，他的资料就会从电脑里蹦出来。”

“差不多是这样。”Harold点点头。

“这跟Samaritan行动有什么关系？”Shaw并没有什么头绪。

“这只是Nathan让我参与的一个军方项目，至于这个项目是否跟Samaritan行动有关，我并不太清楚。”Harold说道，“但Nathan、John、Tomas还有Kara都是我在进行这个项目时曾经接触过的人，而现在他们都被证实了是Samaritan行动的参与人员。”

“所以两者很可能存在关联。”Shaw若有所思地说，“军方的DNA数据库，到底在搞什么鬼。”

“说真的，你们就不能把John Reese找来问一下吗？”Root提示道，“至少从目前来看，他是唯一知道这件事内情的人。”

“我们不知道他在哪里。”Shaw和Finch几乎异口同声地说。

“那你们怎么知道他到底是死了还是活着呢？”Root撇了撇嘴，“你们知道的，跟那个什么鬼行动有关的人都被灭口了。”

她身旁的两人同时一窒。

“别闹了，就算是世界末日，那个男人都还能活下来。”Shaw翻翻白眼。

“而Ms.Groves，我假设你已经看过你母亲的服役记录了？”Harold问道。

“Annapolis海军军官学校毕业，海军陆战队陆战师。”Root向Shaw偏过头，“和你一样呢，Sameen.”

“那我可以假设你知道你母亲在档案中的状态是【任务中失踪】？”Harold小心翼翼地问，“1979年6月在苏联的摩尔曼斯克？”

这次轮到Shaw以一种探究的眼神认真地看着Root了。

“摩尔曼斯克是世界上最大的军港，当时驻扎着苏联海军60%以上的核潜艇和水上核舰艇，北方舰队的司令部也在那附近。”Shaw罕见地流露出十分欣赏的表情，“不管怎么说，你的母亲能潜入到这种高度设防的地方执行任务，她一定是一个非常出色的特工。”

“和你一样呢。”Root对她作出这个口型。

而Harold在等待着她的回答。

“摩尔曼斯克，他们都叫它‘不冻港’，但你知道吗Harold，其实它的冬天还是冷得要命，有时候我穿着5条裤子，还是止不住发抖。以及是的，我在摩尔曼斯克的某个军事监狱里出生，从我有记忆开始，我的整个世界就是一个没有窗户和卫生设施、只有一张床位和两张发霉破烂棉被的单人囚室，当然，还有我的母亲——对不起，Shaw，我并不太清楚她是不是一个非常出色的特工，但我很肯定她是一个精神崩溃的女人。”

“发生了什么？”Harold的声音中带着颤抖。

“我不知道。也没有人能够告诉我。我母亲精神最好的时候，就是在教我说英语的时候，但她也没多少可教的，毕竟我也想象不到什么是‘苹果’，什么是‘牛奶’，什么是‘马’，什么是‘汽车’，而即使我的智商还不错，我也不能理解什么是‘甜’，什么是‘温暖’，什么是‘圣诞礼物’。”

“很抱歉，Ms.Groves，那时的世界对你而言一定是非常黯淡的。”Harold悲悯地说。

“别担心，现在的我可以每天用1000种不同的修辞来表达我的感情呢，只要Sameen不觉得厌烦的话。”Root又用那副玩世不恭的表情看着Shaw了，“但俄语恐怕不行哦，监狱里可没人教我俄语——我是说，除了那些不太好的词语之外。”

Shaw头一次没有对她的调情报以白眼，只是静默地看着她。

“不要可怜我，Shaw，我们还没有进行下半场呢。”Root难得认真地说，“小心别被我翻盘了。”

“说得好像我知道这个东西似的。”Shaw嘟囔着。

“接下来发生了什么？你们是怎样回到美国来的？”Harold继续问。

“在我大约5岁的时候，一个我从没见过的苏联军官把我们救了出来，我不知道为什么，但他看起来像是认识我母亲的样子。”Root耸了耸肩，“在此之后，我母亲好像清醒了很多，虽然经过了一些波折，但我们还是想办法从水路到达了意大利加埃塔的美军基地，她在基地附近停留了一些时间，可能是3个月，也可能更长，最后她终于看到了一个认识的人，David Rossi，她设法向他求助，后来，Rossi帮我们混入了一艘返航美国本土的船舰，我们回到了加州，然后又辗转到了德克萨斯，一直留在了一个叫Bishop的小镇。”

“然后你的母亲怎么样了？”

“她一直隐姓埋名，有时会和我玩一些间谍的游戏，我想我不太擅长玩这个，毕竟Sameen一直说我是逊爆了的特工。”

“别拿这个开玩笑，Root.”Shaw不悦地说。

“然后有一天，她交给我一个挺高难度的任务——独自去匡提科找David Rossi，而且不允许使用任何公共交通工具。对一个12岁的女孩来说，从德克萨斯到弗吉尼亚这段旅行可能是我这辈子最不想回忆的东西了。但不管怎么样，最后我还是顺利找到了他，然后就被告知我的母亲已经在一场火灾中去世，随后我被纳入了证人保护计划，以Agusta King的身份在弗吉尼亚生活了下来。”

“很抱歉听到这些。”Harold再次说。

“但你从那时候就怀疑了，对吗？”Shaw问道。

“当然，我又不傻。”Root翻了翻白眼，“我母亲逃出了苏联，却没有向军方求助，说明军方中有人会对她不利，她终其一生都在躲着这件事，最后却还是逃不过。”

“你到底是从哪里知道Samaritan行动的，别再说是从你母亲的睡梦中——”Shaw盯着她的眼睛，“一个在敌人的监狱里5年都没有屈服的女人，不可能从睡梦中透露出这个秘密。”

“是那个苏联军官。”Root对Shaw坦白道，“但我认为他是我们这边的人。”

“他说什么了？”

“他说‘我们已经彻底破坏了Samaritan行动’。”Root轻轻说出这句话，“用英语。”

“他有名字吗？”Shaw追问道。

“Peter.我的母亲叫他Peter.”

假设这个Peter也是Samaritan行动的执行人，为什么他会说“我们已经彻底破坏了Samaritan行动”？

如果他是要破坏Samaritan行动的敌方间谍，那他为什么要救Kara Stanton？

如果Kara Stanton是他的同伙，又为什么会被苏联军方囚禁了5年？

而最糟糕的是，Kara被囚禁之后在苏联的军事监狱中生下了Root，那Root的父亲究竟是谁？

即使是Shaw这种头脑特别好的精英探员，也被这么大的信息量给绊住了，如果不搞清楚Samaritan行动到底是个什么鬼，以上这些完全就是无从下手的谜题。

Root看着Shaw又渐渐陷入了那种高速思考的迷茫之中，脑海中浮现出那位Peter在临死前对母亲说的最后那三句话——

“我们已经彻底破坏了Samaritan行动。”

“他还在等待着你。”

“告诉Tomas把工作做完。”

听完这些话之后，她母亲的脸上迸发出某种她从未见过的神情，她拿起了Peter手上的枪，抱着Root在飞溅的子弹中坚定前进，最后终于突出重围，带着女儿逃离了地狱般的摩尔曼斯克。

只是后来母亲就成为了一个在小镇里按部就班上班的单亲母亲，她酗酒，情绪不稳，有时会神经质地带着Root在树林里躲上好几周，工作总是做不长。Root在那时断断续续地学到了一些“特工守则”和野外生存的知识，而守则第1条，就是“不跟自己的拍档上床”。

这显然不是什么写于正式著作中的教程，但是，当Root从匡提科的FBI学院毕业时，她惊讶地发现在每一个资深探员个性化的“守则”当中，第1条总是——“不跟自己的拍档上床”。

而Shaw是她见过的头一个不把这条放在“守则”第1位的资深探员。

“我们的守则”第1条是绝对、不能、杀死Harold Finch.

她们还没有讨论到“和拍档上床”这个问题应不应该放进守则里，但也许某天，她们会谈到它的。

为什么看着Shaw的脸时，总会有点思维走偏呢？

Root觉得自己这次真的有点失准了。

毕竟，除去前期的调查和意淫，她们正式认识才3天呢。

 

“我想到了一些方法。”Finch打断了两个人各自飞驰的思绪。

“怎样？”Shaw一脸兴奋地凑了过去，她最近无聊死了，虽然刚刚才和一个超级变态的连环杀手半裸贴身纠缠了整整10小时，但她真的是无聊死了。

“储存纸质敏感资料的保密资料库位于五角大楼C35区的地下层，每天18点C35区的人员就会下班，所有楼梯和电梯都会封闭，只留下一部保安电梯保持运行。”Harold调出了他从某国防承包商那里黑来的五角大楼平面图，“那个时候，是他们保卫兵最少的时候。”

“很好，意味着只需要撂倒大约30人左右的特种兵分队。”Shaw的眼中无疑闪烁着狂喜的光芒，“3队。”

而Harold只能用一贯的那种糟心眼神看着她。

“噢，Sameen，我肯定Harold想到的方法一定不是指你所说的那种呢。”Root极为自然地把双手抚在Shaw的肩上轻轻一按，然后顺手拿过了她的啤酒喝了一口。

Shaw一脸嫌弃地抢回自己的啤酒，抓起衣服使劲地在瓶口擦了擦。

Root只是宠溺地对着她微笑。

“机要署的军官拥有24小时进入保密资料库的权限，而只要我们得到其中一位军官左手全部的五指指模，我们就能以他的身份进入到资料库中。”Harold转身看着身后的两位女士，“或者在这种情况下，以‘她’的身份。”

“在五角大楼里角色扮演？！”Shaw开心得几乎要炸了。

“唔，制服游戏，我喜欢。”Root倒是略带矜持地扫了Shaw一眼，视线特别在她的胸前流连了好一会儿。

“事实上，机要署的军官们都略有一点……”Harold艰难地说，“……高挑。”

Root在旁边噗嗤地笑了出来。

而Shaw的脸色瞬间黑得像乌云一样。

“Martine Rousseau上尉，拥有五角大楼所有资料库的全部进入权限，是我能找到的最接近于Ms.Groves体型的那一位。”

“你确定吗，Harold？最接近？”Shaw指着Martine身穿训练汗衫的照片质疑地说。

“噢，Sameen，我们可以不要在意这些细节。”Root把她的手指从Martine的胸前拿了下来，然后转头看向Harold：“那我们应该怎样接近她？”

“显然Rousseau上尉有一些隐蔽的小爱好，”Harold的指尖飞快地在键盘上移动，“虽然我不太确定她对话中每一个专门术语的具体涵义，但是，是的，我确定Rousseau上尉是一个SM游戏的爱好者。”

“Ew～”Root表示恶心地撇嘴。

“你有什么资格说别人？”Shaw更厌恶地撇了撇嘴。

“看起来她喜欢金发碧眼的类型。”Harold补充道。

Shaw突然略带促狭地挑动了一下眉头，好像想到了什么特别好玩的事情。

“我假设你在想着对任务有益处的事情？”Harold淡然地问，甚至都不想抬头去看她的表情了。

“Absolutely.”Shaw愉快地说道，准备要离开安全屋了。

“你去哪里呢，Sameen，”Root略显不快地叫住她，“你好像把某个重要的人落下了呢。”

“我要给我们的大胸上尉找个金发碧眼男去了。”Shaw无视某个女人故作不高兴的眼神，吩咐Harold道：“给我找点助攻小哥，越多越好。”

“喔，我简直迫不及待想要看到将会发生什么了呢。”Root歪着头凑了上来。

“你简直想象不到的。”Shaw对Root释放了一记堪称魅惑的笑容，然后突然一个转身加速，迅速消失在纵横交错的楼道里。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

 

 

Shaw站在了一座独立屋前，不耐烦地轻跺着右脚。

“你到底要不要出来。”她翻了个白眼。

Root从不远处的大树后晃了出来，眼带笑意地看着她。

“你不可能跟上我。”

“可是我做到了呀。”

“Fuck.”

Shaw觉得自己超级特工的自信心受到了毁灭性的打击，作为精英中的精英，她确信就算是John Reese，也不可能在落后2分钟的情况下成功追踪到她。

她的声音有些偏大，然后看到了某位八卦邻居家的窗帘轻微地动了动。

“Sameen，我曾经失去过某个很重要的人，所以当我在乎一个人的时候，我会在她的身上装追踪装置。”Root认真地说。

“不，你不可能在我不知情的情况下放上跟踪器。”Shaw继续极力否认事实，她一离开大楼就将自己身上的一次性手机掰烂踩碎，她也很肯定Root不可能成功在她身上做手脚——去他的她甚至一直行走在监控摄像头不能捕捉到的盲区里，所有行动都按照特工守则进行，不可能出任何差错。

“我可没说是物理装置哦，Sameen.”Root甜美地说着，从口袋里拿出一小瓶液体，往旁边的空气喷了喷。

Shaw黑着脸打了个唿哨。

然后Bear从某个隐蔽处欢快地冲出来，扑向了Shaw.

“我会用荷兰语说‘seek’呢，Sameen.”Root像一个求表扬的孩子看着Shaw，“Zoek！Bear，Zoek！”

然后Bear更卖力地在Shaw的怀里拱来拱去。

“叛徒。”Shaw恶狠狠地说，“今天没有甜甜圈。”

Bear依然拼命地摇着尾巴，甚至在Shaw的脸上舔来舔去。

“好吧，但只有一个，不可能更多了。”Shaw翻了个白眼，玩弄着Bear颈项间的皮毛。

“哦，你总算回家了，为什么耽搁了这么久？”某个男人的声音突然出现在了Shaw的身后。

然后Root极度震惊地看着这个男人轻挽Shaw的腰部，把她搂入怀中，随后——

随后这个男人不知死活地用力吻住了Shaw的双唇。

Shaw显然也被这个突袭震惊到了，她的眉毛以一种怪异的频率不断抽搐着，双手有些抗拒地轻推着男人的胸膛，但是——

她、也、并、没、有、推、开、这、个、男、人。

更、没、有、掏、出、枪、来、突、突、掉、他。

“你知道我爱你的对吧，Sugar Monkey？”男人终于放开了Shaw，语气温柔。

“当然，Cupcake.”Shaw笑了一笑，神情无奈，“但无论我们要说什么，都应该找个更私密点的地方。”

“不能更同意。”Cupcake男点点头，瞥了眼铁青着脸的Root。

“你和Shaw的关系很亲密吗，Cupcake？”Root用一种近乎削肉剜骨的目光打量着他。

“别说‘是’。”Shaw善意提醒。

“不是。”男人听话地回答，蓝宝石般澄澈的眼眸充满了真诚。

“那你刚才为什么要这么做？”

“不要像只到处标记领地的蜜獾，Root.”Shaw没好气地说，“还有，Cole，没事的，我和Harold已经决定要带她玩了。”

“Cole.”Root颇有意味地挑了挑眉，“我不喜欢他的名字出现在‘我们的守则’里，‘参考指南’和‘普通建议’里面也不可以。”

“拜托，Root，我们现在正在一场战争中。”

“‘我’可相当的肯定‘我’现在正在一场‘战争’中。”Root偏头盯着Shaw，紧跟着他们走进了房子。

Shaw不再管她，在大门关上的那一刻起，她就只顾得上和Cupcake男说话了。

Root好几次想要打断她补充一些甜蜜的“细节”，都被Shaw凶巴巴地瞪了回去，直到最后Shaw用力摔上了书房的门，把她关在了外面。

“现在你达到目的了。”

Root听见了Shaw的嘟囔，她很开心Shaw总是知道她想要干什么。

现在，Shaw允许她在这间房子自由地玩耍了。

Cole住在一个中产阶级社区，看起来是个干净、整洁的单身汉，不热衷社交，也没有什么不良嗜好，整个房子只有一杆老猎枪，看起来起码20年没用过了，不像是他本人的东西。

不过他也不需要什么特殊的防身武器，毕竟正常的窃贼翻进他家里，看见数不尽的人体器官和骨头，第一反应肯定是哭着喊着赶紧从窗户再翻出去。

他的工作台上有几张正在上色的解剖学图谱，称得上是严谨精美，但案头纸张上歪歪扭扭的文字，又提示主人在拼写方面存在一些问题。

特定拼写障碍。解剖学插图画师。

Sameen Shaw这个身份的另一重分身。

Cole基本不使用笔记本电脑，不过Root也很能理解，毕竟他必须拿着指头点在单词上才能勉强明白它的意思，她甚至能想象到他用电脑的样子，因为Shaw在使用身份时非常忠实地模仿着他的小动作，以至第一次见面时，Root完全就被她的伪装愚弄了。

尽管他的电脑跟废铁没什么区别，但网络安全设置还是堪称完美，一看就知道是Harold的杰作，所以，这个Cole和Sameen一样，都是在Harold神奇魔法保护下的孩子。

而能让Harold如此尽心尽力照顾的人，Root当然已经知道他真正的身份了。

Cole房子里唯一的照片是他和Shaw的合照，Shaw小时候的面部线条可比现在圆润柔和得多，但那种桀骜的眼神还是与现在毫无二致。尽管表情淡漠，她还是允许旁边眉开眼笑的金发男孩将她搂在怀中，像是允许自己和这个完全不懂的世界建立起某一种联系。

这也许是Shaw人生中的第一次尝试，她可能永远都不会承认她和Cole存在某种“关系”，更别说是“羁绊”，但Root知道，这个男人肯定是促使她改变的某种重要原因。

以至于她后来想要通过医学来治愈自己的问题，尽管最后结果令人沮丧和失望——不过，反正她也不会承认自己有沮丧和失望这种情绪的。

就像她永远都不会承认她会关心别人一样。

她只会不厌其烦地告诫Root不能伤害她身边的人，不管是通过“我们的守则”，还是“参考指南”和“普通建议”。

她还会默默保护一个素未谋面但可能遭受连环杀手伤害的菜鸟探员，尽管是用言语嘲讽和心理打击的形式。

即使是知道了Root的真实面目，在了解到她被幕后黑手追杀之后，她还是毫不犹豫地把她带了回来，或者用她的原话，“带她玩”。

这是一个能用行动表达情感的人，只要Root找准频道，她就能读懂Shaw这个人。

现在，她已经几乎读完她桌面上的所有牌了。

只剩下她最后藏在袖子里的那一只底牌。

而Root确信，Shaw本身就是揭开这只底牌的最大筹码。

她冷冷地看着相框中那个人，然后猛地将相框反扣在桌面上。

“听着，这样做可解不了心头之恨。”窗外传来了一个声音。

Root略惊吓地回头，看见一个肥佬正意味深长地看着她。

“不，你不可能理解我有多伤心的。”Root捂着嘴，用力吸了吸湿润的鼻子，眼睛里立即盈满了泪光。

“噢，请别哭泣，或者你愿意同我分享一下？”肥佬向她发出了一个难以忍受的笑容，“叫我Lionel就好，我们意大利男人绝不会眼睁睁看着女士在自己面前哭泣的。”

“谢谢你，Lionel，你人真好。”Root打开玻璃门让Lionel走了进来，然后畏畏缩缩地蜷坐在沙发上。

“现在告诉我，到底发生什么了？”Lionel尽量装出温暖的语气，但脸上的表情简直难掩他想要八卦的心情。

“也许是我自己的错，我不应该当个爱嫉妒的女朋友，可是看见他们在接吻我还是……”Root神情悲痛地摇晃着头，“噢……我现在……脑袋空白，四肢发软……这肯定就是焦虑发作的感觉……”

“来，吃块巧克力。”Lionel从桌上拿起了一块巧克力递给她。

“这能帮助我的肾上腺素分泌吗？”Root声音颤抖地问。

“不，但它们挺好吃的。”Lionel发出一阵难听的笑声，然后用他的肥手贴心地拍了拍Root冰冷的手背。

 

“我还是觉得不应该把她带回来，这种人太可怕了。”Cole再次说，“我是说，她为了能制服你，甚至不惜拿自己的生命来做注码。”

“我是觉得这一手玩得还挺火辣的。”Shaw挑了挑眉，“简直是一气呵成，我甚至怀疑她到底是假装上了我的当，还真的只是阴谋败露后的Plan B.”

“你能不能别用这么兴致勃勃的语气谈论这种犯罪行为？”

“和罪犯打交道是我的正职，我只是欣赏她的‘技术’啊，”Shaw抿了抿嘴，露出了某种意义不明的笑容，“而唯一能让我打起精神的就只有她的……‘个性’。”

“想、来、也、是。”Cole意味深长地说，“我已经注意到了。”

“说真的，Cole，她母亲的遭遇和我们父亲一样，她可能本该和我们在一起。”Shaw看着Cole，“我是说，她本应该是我们三个人之中最像正常人的那一个。”

但她却成为了他们之中最凶残暴虐的那个女魔头。

“这我们永远都不会知道了。”Cole不太认同她的说法，“但Shaw，你这句话太Harold Finch了。”

“我不知道，大部分时间我都很烦他。”Shaw沉静地说，“但是，至少他阻止了一个反社会者成长为连环杀手，也阻止了一个天才因为自卑而过早自杀。”

“我也很同情她的遭遇，但这不代表我们对此负有什么责任。”

“我知道。我只是想着在她小时候，她身上发生过一些非常糟糕的事情。”

“而你为此感到……噢！Fuck！”Cole突然恍然大悟，“Shaw，她让你产生了一些感觉，对吗？”

“我没有感觉，Cole.”Shaw断然否认，“而你们所谓的感觉只是一些毫无理性的化学反应和电生理活动。”

就像第一天她被Root紧压在树上时的那种背部肌肉紧绷、植物神经功能紊乱、内分泌系统失控、竖毛肌骤然收缩的奇怪现象，也不过是这种无聊的化学反应和电生理活动而已。Shaw那时把这种让她濒临情绪失常的信号划入“巨大威胁”的类别，而从后面发生的事情来看，这显然是一个相当正确的判断。

“这些化学反应和电生理活动会让你感到愉悦和欢欣，也会让你感到满足和感动，当然有时也会让你悲伤和沮丧，”Cole认真地看着Shaw，“所以还有什么比这些化学反应和电生理活动玩意让你变得更像一个有血有肉的人类呢？”

“滚开，Cole.”Shaw抗拒道。

“你记得我为什么要吻你的，对吧？”Cole朝她眨了眨眼。

“当然，你们人类的那些‘感觉’什么的。”Shaw耸耸肩。

“事实上，听完你的遭遇之后，我真的想再和你吻个10分钟什么的，不然完全不足以表达我作为人类对这个女人的‘感觉’。”

“Cole，你一直是我的眼睛，你能看到我看不懂的东西。”

“还有你最坚实的后背，只为你一个人而已。”Cole湛蓝的眼睛中映射着某种光芒，“记着这一点。”

“当然。”

而Shaw知道，事实上自己可能永远都看不懂这种光芒。

 

当Shaw和Cole走出客厅时，不出意外地看到了全纽约最八卦的那个军火商Lionel Fusco正故作同情地低声安慰着Root，而Root的表情——

Shaw根本都不想去看那张脸上的表情了。

“真的吗？Shaw？”Fusco一脸正气凛然地看着她，“就算对你来说，和蓝眼仔搞在一起也太刷下限了。”

“所以……你可以叫我Cole，Michael Cole. 很高兴认识你，Root.”然而Cole默默地在心里加上了“并不”。

“你好，Michael——”Root的声音仍然带着些微哭腔，“Ingram.”

Cole马上把Shaw搂在怀中，快速地吻了她额角一下。

“真的，尽量别让她突突掉我，Sugar monkey.”Cole轻声说道。

“我会试试的，Cupcake.”Shaw点了点头。

“噢，就这？”Fusco一脸嫌弃地对Root说，“相信我，你真的值得更好的。”

“我只是特别难过……你绝对想象不到，当她听到Ingram这个名字时浑身湿透了样子——My dear Lord，就在我们那么亲热地赤裸相拥在一起的时候。”

“噢，简直就是出大悲剧。”Fusco露出了感同身受的痛苦表情。

“嘿，Fusco，你今晚有约会吗？”Shaw挑着眉问道。

“没有，怎么了，你要和哥约会吗？”

“只要你答应穿得好看点的话。”Shaw耸了耸肩。

“well，当然，几点钟？”Fusco简直是瞬间变脸。

Shaw得意地朝Root笑了起来。

而Root发现这个女人笑起来真的不仅是“挺好看”而已。

 

“‘我们的守则’第2条，不允许用‘亲吻’作为示警信号，”Root强调道，“和任何人，包括我。”

“驳回。”

Root厌恶地撇了撇嘴，然后略扭捏地问：“他会经常这样做吗？”

“不。”Shaw简短地说，“上一次是20年前。”

“为了什么？”

“我把John的MP5SD偷走了，他埋伏在屋顶想要从上面抓住我，Cole及时发现了，然后在院子外面拦住了我。”

“然后呢？”

“他被John打断了4根肋骨。”

“因为吻了你？”

“因为我把他的枪丢进了警长家的碎木机。”Shaw毫无悔意地说，“他不得不赔了一部全新的。”

Root同情地耸了耸肩，然后评论道：“但Sugar Monkey和Cupcake也太low了。”

“你不能指望两个十岁的小孩能想出什么好玩的安全密码啊。”Shaw略带不悦地反驳道。

“我倒是能想出好一些呢，”Root情意绵绵地看着她，“不过——不，我才不要用亲吻做我们之间的示警信号呢，亲吻应该代表着其他更美好的事情。”

“你确定吗，Root，因为对别人而言，亲吻绝对是代表着我处于异常状态的信号。”

“你是在邀请我亲吻你吗，Sameen？”Root眉开眼笑地看着她，“可爱，但是——”

“闭上嘴，Root.”

“Okay,但我相当肯定Cole那句‘我爱你’并不在安全密码的范围里，”Root略弯下腰，用自己的肩头蹭了蹭Shaw的身体，“所以你必须要为他选定一个标准程序，然后我会设定我的标准复仇程序。”

“不是‘我们的守则’，也不是‘参考指南’和‘普通建议’。”

“你是在听我的话吗，Sameen？”Root高兴地说，“你知道我不喜欢把他放在任何一个里面。”

“我没有什么朋友，Cole是一个例外。”Shaw淡淡地说，“所以如果你敢碰他一下的话，我一定会‘搞定’你。”

“你想用什么方式‘搞定’我都可以哦。”Root的回答近乎气音，“在‘搞定’所有这一切之后。”


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

 

“噢，我原本还觉得Cole长得太没有说服力了呢。”Root的声音从Shaw背后传来，带着满满的欢乐。

酒吧被Harold包下了，里面坐着为数不多的几个人。

Elias坐在一张桌子旁，一手揣在兜里，另一手拿着喝了一半的威士忌，一脸的麻木不仁。Anthony安静地坐在他的旁边，低头不断地按着计算器，口中还念念有词。

隔壁桌子坐着穿上灰色修身西服套装的Fusco，西服里的天蓝色双面真丝衬衣甚至还配着经过繁复手工雕花的法式袖扣，而西服口袋里紫红色的胸巾无疑彰显着他糟糕透顶的品味。

Fusco的隔壁桌子，Leon Tao在与Root对视一眼之后就迅速将脸贴到了桌面上，不停小声地说着“Alarm（警戒）！Bear，Alarm！”Bear乖巧地坐在他的跟前，欢快地朝着Root摆尾巴。

Root暂时放弃了对Leon说“Aanval（攻击）”的想法，毕竟他现在是“参考指南”里的VIP了。

在角落里最后一张桌子，Harold将头发揉得凌乱，穿着工装服扮演借酒消愁的维修员甲。

站在吧台另一角身着定制西服的Cole，简直被映衬得像是好莱坞最耀眼的男明星。

Shaw扎着高马尾在吧台里忙着偷酒，完全没有理会Root的意思。

“你穿着白衬衣也很性感呢，Sameen，”Root用富有侵略性的眼神冒犯着Shaw的全身，“像你这么漂亮的bartender应该在身上挂个警示标语的。”

“Root，你是来查我的岗吗？”Shaw不耐烦地转了过来。

“我是在担心你，Sameen，你现在是孤身一人在充满危险单身男性的酒吧里执行任务。”Root穿着十分暴露的宝蓝色低胸裙，几乎是把胸脯倾压在了吧台上，然而Shaw并没有看到什么明显的沟壑。

“你应该留在后援车上做支援的，而且你这个造型又是什么鬼？”Shaw觉得自己现在就像某个临近爆燃点汽油桶。

“今天看到了你和别人亲吻，我忽然想你会不会是喜欢金发碧眼这一类的。”Root交叠着双腿摆出诱人的姿势，指尖不停地绕弄着自己长长的金黄色假发，目光却一直在Shaw的脸和胸之间来回游走。

“帮个忙，滚回车上去，okay？”Shaw恶狠狠地盯着她。

“不，除非我亲眼看到了那个金发碧池搭讪的人不是你。”Root性感地扭动着自己的身体，然后用近乎撒娇的语气对Shaw说：“Sameen，我想要那个柜台上的那种威士忌，能给我一杯特浓的吗？给你自己也来一杯哦，算我的。”

这时酒吧门被推开，一个披肩金发的女人走了进来。

Shaw啧了一声，把备用耳机塞在了Root的耳朵里，然后转过身去假装忙活。

尽管Martine Rousseau上尉穿着便裙，但那种行走姿势一看就知道是长期穿制服的军人，她目光如炬地在酒吧里扫视了一圈，然后将视线锁定在了吧台上。

她向吧台走了过去。

“特浓威士忌，心情这么好，huh？”Martine轻倚在吧台旁，侧着头意味深长地探问着。

Shaw顿时觉得自己距离爆燃点又近了一大步。

“嗯，我看看，我昨天刚丢了工作，最惨的是，今天女朋友又当着我的面和别的男人接吻，还把我关在了房间外面。”Root颇为无奈地扁了扁嘴。

“Ouch.”Martine饶有意味的审视着她，“Sorry.”

“我是个保姆，这都是家常便饭了，”Root耸了耸肩，“家长们总是不喜欢我的包包里滚出泰瑟枪。”

“嗯，可爱……也许你不介意把包里的泰瑟枪给我看看？”Martine凑近Root的耳边轻语道，双唇几乎贴在了她的脸颊上。

Root微笑着掏出泰瑟枪交到了她的手上，以同样轻不可闻的声线问：“也要我大腿上的那把吗？”

Martine将手放在了Root的大腿上，然后慢慢滑入她的裙子中，将另一把管型电击器从大腿根部摸了下来。

“如果你女朋友把这个用在你的身上，你会感到很兴奋吗？”Martine好奇地玩弄着两支电击枪。

“可能不会呢，但如果是把这个用在她的身上，我简直是合不拢腿。”Root诚心诚意地说。

“Cole，搭把手好吗？”Shaw咬牙切齿地把威士忌杯子狠狠砸在了Cole的面前。

Cole被吓了一大跳，只好拿着酒往Martine的方向走去。

“有一个金发蓝眼睛帅哥向着你走来呢，我猜你没有分身的技能？”Root魅惑地看着Martine，“你想要哪一个？我，还是蓝眼睛？”

Martine看了一眼向自己走来的Cole，又把头转了回去，看着Root含笑不语。

“可以再给你多点甜头哦。”Root说完，从包里拿出一副手铐，藏在手心里,沿着吧台边沿递到了Martine身前，“Kill me if you can.”

“我想我们不应该再浪费更多时间了。”Martine将手铐放入包中，然后在Root的脸上轻啄一吻。

Cole只好紧急变向，悻悻地坐到了另一张桌子上。

然后Root听见了耳机里传来一声清晰无比的“Fuck”.

“Veronique.”Root轻笑道。

“嗯，优雅的法国女士。”Martine恭维道，“Mariana.”

“迷人的英伦腔调。”Root回敬她，“漂亮真是女人的通行证呢。”

“彼此彼此。”

“Root，给她买杯酒，让她留下指纹，然后大家就可以收工了，Ok？”Shaw低沉的声音从耳机里传了出来。

“Bartender，给这位女士来杯威士忌，Please～”Root听话地对躲在柜台深处的那个人叫道，婉转的尾音简直甜得发腻。

然后满意地听见了某人对着瓶子摔摔打打的声音。

“你看着身材真健美呢，性格又硬朗，是军人出身吗？”Root甜笑着问Martine.

“悠着点，Root，这个是海豹突击队出身，别玩大了。”Shaw的声音听起来好像有点发紧了。

“有那么明显，huh？”Martine耸了耸肩。

“我女朋友也是军人出身呢——哦，我是说，前度女朋友。”

Shaw狠狠地将空酒瓶扔在了洗水盆中。

“她可是海军陆战队陆战师的呢。”

然后Shaw明显地听到了Martine的一声嗤笑。

她黑着脸把Martine的威士忌扔到了她跟前，里面已经加了足够多的吐根糖浆。

“噢，我曾经那么爱她，不能忍受任何人伤害她——我是说，除了我以外。”Root的神情似乎都有一些伤感了。

“我想，不是所有人都能理解我们的世界。”Martine的手指在杯口上打转，并没有伸手去抓着整个杯子，“也许你已经准备好了再试一次？”

“也许吧，不过我不喜欢操之过急呢。”Root凝视着Martine的眼睛，“一次完美的‘活儿’，应该要像某种诱惑，需要你更长时间的关注，渴望，在脑海中反复回味目标，然后，你才慢慢接近，擦肩而过——”Root将身体逐渐靠近Martine，把手搭在她的大腿上轻轻抚摩，“逐渐建立接触，观察对方的反应……”

而对方的反应是再次在耳机中低吼了一句“Fuck”.

“而当一切就绪，一切到位，所有的前戏才会换来天雷勾动地火的激情一刻。”Root用几近放荡的目光凝望着眼前的女人。

“喝掉它，然后滚蛋。”Shaw黑着脸对Martine低吼。

“What？”Martine皱着眉头看了Shaw一眼。

“姐是德克萨斯人①。”Shaw用一种要突突人的眼神看着眼前的女人。

Martine只好用左手抓起酒杯一饮而尽。

“那么准备好离开这里了吗？”Martine浅笑着问Root，胃里却突然翻滚起一阵绞痛，然后剧烈地呕吐了起来。

“对不起，但你看起来有些不太舒服呢。”Root厌恶地远离了这个吐得毫无仪态的海豹女人，“还有，不好意思，姐也是德克萨斯人呢。”

 

（①德克萨斯人民爱恐同梗。）

 

Shaw在今晚任务中的唯一收获就是顺走了吧台里的一大堆好酒，她一点都不在意Harold痛心疾首的表情，反正明天他还是会帮她付账单的。

她把酒分成了两大袋，一袋背在了自己身上，另一袋——强行塞给了Leon Tao.

Root好笑地看着她脸黑黑的样子。

“你是在吃醋吗，Sameen？”Root亦步亦趋地跟着她。

“你毁掉了我的任务。”Shaw硬梆梆地说。

“我完成了任务。”Root纠正道，“得到了Martine Rousseau的指纹。”

“我是管事的那个，我来安排任务。”Shaw向她低声咆哮，“如果你想继续玩，最好给我记住这一点。”

“Ok.”Root乖巧地说，“谁叫我和一个Control freak在一起呢。”

“Psycho freak.”Shaw迅速反击。

“See？我们真是天生一对呢。”

“Yep，就像四级火警和炼油厂一样天生一对。”Shaw没好气地说。

“听起来就很暖和呢！”Root笑着扯下了自己的金色假发，“但我希望你知道，今晚我真的只是想进去找你而已。”

回到安全屋，Root还是跟着Shaw走进了她的房间。

“你就不能消停一会吗？我已经整整3天没有好好睡觉了。”Shaw把袋子摔在地上，几乎要把里面的酒给摔坏了。

“说得好像我没被你‘折腾’到一样。”Root一边说一边毫无顾忌地在她跟前脱下裙子，只剩下里面的内衣。

Shaw不想理她，不快地踢掉靴子，躺倒在床上。

Root打开浴室的镜柜，发现除了绷带、消毒用品和药品之外，里面还放着几支肾上腺素甲强龙注射器。

“你有过敏的东西吗Sameen？”Root问外面的人。

“没有。抱歉让你少了个可以杀死我的方法。”那个人冷淡回应。

“有人有些心口不一呢。”Root调笑着关上了镜柜的门。

外面的人不说话，只是打了一声唿哨，然后Bear哼哧哼哧地跑了进来，等Root从浴室出来的时候，Bear已经占据了Shaw的另外半张床了。

“噢，放心，Bear，我永远都不会杀死你的！”Root用甜甜的声线对Bear说道。

“说真的，我原本真的不想再说荷兰语了。”Shaw背对着她，但威胁的话语听起来还是那么可爱。

“你床头上有个列宁勋章呢，Sameen，你也在苏联待过吗？”Root坐在床边上，饶有兴致地拿起了那个老旧勋章把玩，“不过，想要拿到这个，你至少得在那待上25年呢。”

Shaw并没有理她，但也没有一脚把她踹下去。

就在Root以为Shaw真的不打算搭理她的时候，Shaw低沉的声音传了过来。

“在医学院的时候，我为一个10岁的白血病女孩提供过骨髓干细胞，她是俄罗斯移民，这是她外祖父留下给她的纪念，后来，她坚持我拿着它对她意义重大，所以……我答应过不会卖掉它。”

“很感人呢。”

“我不知道。我不理解这有什么重要意义。”Shaw翻转身子看着天花板，“从我身体拿走的东西用不了两个礼拜又会重新生长出来的。”

“你是想说，你做的事情不值得她这样相待。”Root下意识地摩挲着勋章，“所以其实你很明白这些重要意义是什么，你只是从来不愿意承认它们。”

“我是想说我因为打爆了她父亲的臭脸被医院炒掉了，我一点都不想要这玩意。”Shaw嘴硬地说，“这就是你在档案上看到的‘非医疗原因’。”

然而你还是把它挂在了床头。Root没有把这句话说出来，Shaw是一个非常强硬的人，强硬到不允许自己有一丝柔软，如果有人揭示出她温柔的一面，她可能会马上突突掉她。

“Root，你知道你的父亲是谁吗？”经过了一段不算长的静默，Shaw又开口了。

“不知道。”

Root有点奇怪Shaw今晚的多话，倒不是说Shaw平常是个沉默的人，相反，在面对其他人的时候，她有时毒舌得简直像个女巫，但一般来说，面对调情模式下的Root时，她向来都是采取摇头、白眼、忽略、忽略、再忽略的策略，甚少这样主动的撩拨她。

当然，Root知道自己现在好像也不太在调情模式就是了。

“你会想知道吗？”Shaw又追问。

“现在不想。”Root承认道，“我是个功利的人，对一些可能永远都没有结果的事情，我不会浪费时间去做。”

“你以前会猜测过吗？”Shaw好像有些穷追不舍了，“我是说，在你更小一点的时候。”

“噢，你是说在每次我最需要他的时候。”Root朝Shaw微笑了一下，“是的，Sameen，我有猜测过，我猜他是我母亲的其中一个搭档。”

当Root这样说的时候，Shaw知道她一定有十分充分的理由，毕竟，Root是她目前为止见过的最危险最变态，但又最狡猾最聪明的罪犯。

“不是John Reese.”Shaw对她说道。

“什么？”Root用一种奇怪的眼神看着她。

“John的家族是少白头，他们家的人不管男女从20多岁开始就都变成灰头发了，所以John Reese不是你的父亲。”Shaw解释道，“遗传学原因。”

“我真的很喜欢你扮演医生的样子呢。”Root调笑道，“但我并不真的在意你说的这件事。”

“也许明天我们能知道答案。”Shaw看着她。

“听起来糟糕极了。”Root耸了耸肩膀。

“我不是太能理解你的心情，你知道的。”Shaw突然把手抚在了Root的手背上。

“那我可爱的脉搏和竖毛肌们又告诉你什么信息了呢？”Root歪头好笑地看着她。

“你刚才的话，不太发自真心。”Shaw又把自己的手拿开了。

“你有时候真的很可爱呢，Sameen，你用亲吻来作为示警信号，又牵着一位女孩的手来判断她有没有说谎，还能有比你更糟糕的情人吗？”

“我赌没有。”

“我猜也是。”

“我想我能理解某时候的你，我是指当你在摩尔曼斯克的时候，你说你不能想象那些你从没见到过的东西，”Shaw平静地说，“而我想这就是我一直以来的人生。”

“听着，我知道我们是在某种特定的情况下才不得已组成一队的，”Root看着Shaw，“但这不意味着我不想认识你这个人——正如我所说，我挺遗憾没有早一点认识到你，无论是我们同时在宾夕法尼亚大学的时候，还是我们同时在调查局里的时候，因为你真的是一个挺好玩的家伙。”

“可能那时候上帝还是眷顾我的。”Shaw难得地笑了一下。

“Cute.”Root发自真心地说，“但Shaw，这也不意味着当我有很必要的理由时，我不会亲手杀死你，明白吗？”

“说得好像你真的有能力杀死我似的。”Shaw又轻笑了一下，她今晚简直都有点不太像Sameen Shaw了。

“不妨一试哦。”

“Root，你也许见过了这个世界上最丑恶的事情，但并不代表这就是世界的全部，”Shaw认真地说，“我是说，我敬佩行为分析部的探员们——即使心理分析真的只是狗屎。”

而Root当然知道Shaw指的不仅仅是她在行为分析组的时候。

“不管这个世界的全部是什么，我只是很肯定我并不害怕。”Root垂着眼睛说道，“因为我并没有什么好失去的。”

“我是觉得，如果你再不离开我的房间，我就要把你最后一条命也收走了。”Shaw又露出了威胁的神情。

“真无情呢。”Root扁扁嘴站了起来，把勋章挂回Shaw的床头上。

“你知道你可以用正常人的语气跟我说话的对吧？”Shaw在她身后说道，“Agusta King频道或者Caroline Turing频道或者其他的不管哪一个你自己。”

“怎么说呢，当我是Agusta的时候你可一直牢牢地占据着我的‘上面’呢，我不喜欢总是在你‘下面’的感觉。”Root略带促狭地看着她，“而我又特别喜欢看你被我激怒又舍不得突突我的样子。”

“Psycho freak.”Shaw摇了摇头，转过身子背对着她。

“也和你说晚安哦，Control Freak.”Root轻笑着转身离开了Shaw的房间。


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

 

第二天，当Root穿上军服在安全屋里行走带风的时候，Shaw简直都不想再见到这个女人了。

“我好看吗？Shaw？”Root兴致勃勃地问她。

“你是我见过的最糟糕的军人……不，你只是像穿着军服玩角色扮演的那些女人。”

“而我就是啊。”Root歪着头用可爱的表情看着她。

“我希望你有时间回忆一下那个狂吐海豹的行走姿势，在你忙着搔首弄姿的时候，”Shaw烦躁得想打人，“不用三十秒你就会被五角大楼那群真正的军人发现你是个冒牌货。”

“所以必须要有一个‘真正的’军人随时告诉她需要怎么做。”Harold又拎着另一套军服走了进来，“Delia Jones少尉（←413中Root在小撒工厂解救的黑发证交所女秘书），机要署军官，并没有接触保密资料库的权限，但在这种情况下，也许我可以黑进他们的系统修改她的权限范围。”

“你们这一类人真的很讨厌。”Shaw厌恶地接过他手中的军服。

“但Harold刚刚帮你赢得了参加游戏的资格呢。”Root愉悦地看着Shaw手中那套修身的军服，“我们也不是那么讨厌的人，Sameen.”

Sameen抱着衣服脸黑地走进了房间。

“可是我们没有这个Delia的指纹呢，Harold.”Root这才转身对Harold说道。

“事实上我们有，”Harold打开了一个页面，“Delia Jones少尉有一份封存的少年犯罪记录，上面有她所有的指纹，你们的指纹套已经在3D打印机上处理好了。”

“既然如此，为什么一开始不这么做？我是说，直接用这个Jones的指纹什么的，而非得大费周折地去设计Martine Rousseau.”

“很抱歉我当时并没有想到这个方法，而且我也没想到可以挖出这位Jones少尉的指纹。”

“既然现在可以了，大可以让Shaw一个人去玩这个游戏，我很肯定她一定能完美地完成任务。”Root怀疑的目光看得Harold浑身不自在，“而且，我不参加也能降低被发现的风险。”

“毫无疑问我非常信任Ms.Shaw的能力，但她认为，让你也参与其中也许对你意义重大。”

“你的意思是她主动要求和我一起的？”Root有些意外地看着他。

“恐怕是的。”

“我很感动她找上了我。”Root若有所思地说道，“但Harold，请你对Shaw保密我已经知情这件事。”

“Ms.Groves，你现在并不是孤身一人了。”Harold了然地点了点头，“所以当你再有想要伤害某人（someone）的想法时，请务必三思而后行。”

“也许我会试着这么做的。”

“行善良之事永远都不会太迟，Ms.Groves.”Harold略激动地说，“而你知道有人会在乎你。”

“Harold，你是一位良善的绅士，Shaw和Cole能遇上你很幸运，”Root轻声说道，“但我这一辈子，早就不求善终了。”

“我很抱歉你所遭遇过的一切。但如果当时他们知道Kara还活着，他们一定会拼尽全力去营救她的。而即使在Kara去世之后，他们一定也会倾尽他们所有的力量去保护你，就像保护Sameen和Michael一样。”

“你说‘他们’，Harold.”Root抓住了某些重点。

“是的，‘他们’是一个队伍，而我认为‘他们’之间从来没有所谓的决裂过。”

“‘决裂’？”Root盯着Harold，“你知道的比你说出来的多。”

“我猜测的比我能证实的多。”Harold纠正道，“而我希望你们都能得到我一直以来求之不得的那个答案。”

“哦，你们还在讨论那些Nerd问题吗？”Shaw穿着军服走了出来，看到这两个喋喋不休的电脑狂就心烦。

“Wow，我的守护天使是个大帅比呢。”Root转换表情，双眼发光地盯着她看。

“别让我脸上难看，Root.”Shaw不耐烦地把自己的裙摆往下拉了拉。

“就算我再努力也不可能让你难看的，Sameen.”Root朝她打了个眨眼。

“要不走，要不死。”Shaw白了她一眼，率先走出了安全屋。

 

“Bear都比你聪明多了。”

在第20或者25次对Root低吼“姿势”这个词之后，Shaw忍不住抱怨道。

Root维持了大约30秒她认为最标准的“姿势”，然后又开始忍不住恢复双肩晃动、腰臀轻扭、走路带风的Root式疾行步态。

而她所谓的最标准“姿势”，在Shaw看来也不过是傻逼透顶的机器人样僵硬步伐而已。

“说真的，我觉得我们今天很可能要空手而归了。”Shaw烦躁地说。

“坚持到底，Sameen.”Root面带笑意地按下了电梯按钮，然后对后方支援的Harold说：“Harold，如果你不好好干活的话，Sameen和我今晚就能吃上关塔那摩的晚餐了。”

“令人惊奇的是，Ms.Groves，这并不利于我集中精神。”Harold的声音从耳机传来，而随着她们逐渐沉入地底，耳噪声也越加明显。

“Harold，来点有用的。”Shaw看着身处的某条空旷走廊。

“目前摄像头看不到你们。”

“感觉像是吃豆豆游戏。”Root神情轻松地说，“Sameen，吃豆豆是我当后援时最爱玩的游戏，我都从来没有修改过它的后台管理系统呢。”

“安静点，Root，我们现在处于90名武装特种兵的包围中。”Shaw撬开了走廊上某个电开关，然后将两条电线老旧的胶皮刮掉，轻轻碰触在一起，一阵细小的电流声之后，少量的火花从短路的地方窜起，然后Shaw装回开关的外壳，使黑色的浓烟从走廊里弥漫开来。

火灾警报激活，一个大约15人的小分队迅速地到达了事发地点，用灭火器扑灭了这个甚至算不上小型火灾的事故

“都这个月第3次了，机电署的人都是傻逼吗？”其中一个特种兵不满地抱怨道。

“Taylor，去重设一下警报呈递开关，不然这小玩意就要激活整个五角大楼的疏散系统了。”

“Fuck.”Taylor骂骂咧咧地走了，小队长在呼叫了机电署的人之后，带着其余的分队成员从走廊的另一个方向离开，继续巡逻。

“在警报重设前你们有45秒。”Harold提醒道。

“真可惜时间不能再充裕一点呢。”Root调笑着对Shaw说道。

Shaw面无表情地卸下走廊的通风板，从里面爬了出来，看见还在后面磨蹭的Root，只好一边瞪着她一边把她从通风通道里拉出来。

“我真的很讨厌困在狭小的空间里，鉴于我从小就被塞在一个狭窄的地方。”Root对Shaw说道，“而且，这军服也太紧身了。”

她故作诱惑地用双手划过大腿外侧，抚平了裙子上并不存在的皱褶。

Shaw无视她的调情，继续在Harold的指引下往目标资料库走去。

“看起来像是这里了。”Shaw看着门顶上的编号说道。

“正是，Ms.Shaw.”Harold确认道，“我做了段3分钟的门口监控摄像头循环播放片段，里面没有摄像头，也屏蔽一切无线电通信，剩下的就靠你们自己了。”

Shaw和Root分别将Jones和Rousseau的指套套在了自己的左手上。

“噢，别忘了扫描前先把每一个指头都好好舔一舔。”Harold像想起了什么似的突然补充道。

“你说什么？”Shaw一脸吞了大便的表情。

“唾液能冒充汗液，还能仿造出人体的体温。”Harold解释道。

“嗯，听起来是有道理呢。”Root玩味地看着Shaw，“听着，如果你对舔自己有障碍的话，我可以帮你哦——如果你帮我‘做’我就帮你‘做’。”

“下一支巡逻小队10秒后到达。”Harold提醒道。

Shaw皱着眉头舔完了自己的五个指头，然后放在指纹识别装置上通过了身份认证。待到识别装置又转回红灯，Root重复了一次Shaw的操作，也进入到保密资料库中。

她们以最快的速度找到了【Samaritan行动报告】，然后找到了一个略隐蔽的角落，坐了下来。

“这也轻松得太过分了，”Shaw嘟囔道，“随便一个安保公司都能完爆这里的安全系统，我们竟然这么随随便便地就进入到这种地方来。”

“换个角度想想，也不会太有人在意这些发生在三四十年前的事啦，它们只担心某些陈年旧事曝光后政府脸上无光而已。”

“所以，你准备好迎接真相了吗？”Shaw偏过头看着Root。

“Absolutely.”Root还是忍不住轻吸了一口气。

“那就开始吧。”Shaw把手上的文件交给了她。

Root小心翼翼地打开文件夹阅读，脸上随即露出了难以置信的表情。

“WTF？”Root开始拼命地翻动着文件夹的活页，而且越翻越快，很快就翻到了最后一页。

“Fuck.”她终于双目无神地合上了文件夹。

“告诉我。”Shaw看着她。

Root把文件转到Shaw的跟前，然后使劲地翻页，Shaw只看见每一页的每一行文字都几乎被粗大的记号笔所覆盖住，只留下某个日期和寥寥的几个单词。

这些幸存的句子通常都是“【Control准许了行动】、【Control通过了申请】、【Control召回了成员***和***】”等等，看起来这个“Control”正是当时的行动主管，而从另外少数的两三句【Control向***汇报了进展】、【Control接受了****的命令】这样的字眼，可以看出来这个行动还有一个更高级别的主管人。

“看起来这个Control的人缘非常不好。”Root把手中的迷你光谱分析仪递给了Shaw，“这些记号笔分别属于三个不同的时期，也就是说，有三批人分别涂抹掉了对自己不利的证据，但他们都没有把Control这个人的名字划掉。”

“Control是个外号，不是名字，一份正式的官方文件不可能只记录外号而不记录名字。”Shaw也拿起了光谱分析仪仔细地看文件，“他们不需要涂抹Control这个词是因为Control是第一个把整份文件全部掉包的人，看，文件夹扉页上打印着【Samaritan行动报告】的纸和文档里的纸也不属于同一个时期。”

“也就是说真正的文件还在某人的手上？也许就是这个叫Control的？”Root的肌肉瞬间绷紧了起来。

“很有可能，但也许已经被他毁掉了。”Shaw把Root稍稍拉回墙角，“这地方到底怎么回事，超级市场吗？我们都已经是冲着这文件来的第5拨人了！”

Root静默了一下，然后突然把文件狠狠地摔到了墙上。

“嘿！放松！”Shaw低声吼道，瞪了她一眼。

“反正我也不觉得会再有第6拨人来了。”Root看着几近散架的文件嘲讽地说。

“等着。”Shaw轻轻地把文件夹拨拉回来，然后从封面的一个小夹层中拈出了一张年代久远的照片。

“Son of Bitch.”Shaw轻笑着把照片举起来，和Root一道看了起来。

“喔，我父亲年轻时是个大帅比呢。”Shaw语气愉快，“Root，你的母亲也性感极了，可能是我见过的最漂亮的女人之一了。”

Root只是沉默地看着这张照片上的6个人。

她能辨认出来的人有年轻时Kara Stanton、Tomas Koroa和Nathan Ingram，然后她指着其中一个鬓角微灰的英俊男子问Shaw：“这个就是你们家的那位幽灵战士吗？”

“哦，他的确是。”Shaw点头道。

“这个是我之前跟你提过的那个苏联军官Peter（←代入俄罗斯黑帮头子优格洛夫的样子），看来他确实是我们这边的人，还是Samaritan行动的执行者之一。”Root指着另一个同样高大的黑发男子对Shaw说。

“那么问题来了，剩下来的这个棕发帅哥到底是谁呢？”Shaw指着照片上的第6个人对Root说道，“我可一辈子都没见过这个男人。”（←代入AA亲老公James饰演的Joey Durben）

“我也没有。”Root自嘲地笑了，“实际上，除了我的母亲和Peter，我没有见过他们之中的其他任何一个人。而Shaw，Peter其实已经死了，在摩尔曼斯克的时候，他为了掩护我们，身上中了好几枪。”

Root又想起了今天早上Harold所说的，如果“他们”知道Kara还活着，“他们”一定会倾尽全力来救援她的话。

这么回想起来，Peter当初好像真的是意外发现了母亲和她被囚禁的样子，而在那时之后，帮助她们出逃就变成了Peter的一件头等大事了。

然后她感觉Shaw温润的手掌握住了她的手。

“我说的是真话，Shaw，这种事没有什么好隐瞒的。”Root无奈地说。

Shaw没有说话，只是把手上的力道渐渐加大，直到Root感受到了某种从手部蔓延而来的能量。

“谢谢，Shaw.”

“时间不多，把这些日期和文件内容都拍下来，说不定回去之后会有什么新的头绪。”她把手上的照片交给了Root，“保管它。”

“这就是和拍档一起执行任务的感觉吗？我是说，这才是我第一次和一位真正的外勤探员搭档呢，平常我的拍档都是电脑和摄像头，当然还有电话里面的小伙伴……”

“闭嘴，菜鸟，做好你自己的事，”Shaw不耐烦地打断她，“其余的等我们活着出去再说。”

“你是boss你做主。”Root无可奈何地扁了扁嘴。

出去的过程甚至比进来还要更简单点。

Shaw只是随意地点燃了某份顺来的文件，然后把它塞进了“通讯限制区”的垃圾桶，就带着Root从火灾警报疏散的人群中混了出来。

“我怎么没早点发现特工游戏这么好玩呢！”Root换回自己的皮衣，和Shaw把穿过的衣服扔进燃烧着的垃圾桶中。

“不好玩。”Shaw低沉地说，“玩不好的人会死。”

Root颇有深意地看着她。

“你知道的对吧，你母亲很可能是那三拨人的其中一个。”Shaw的视线并没有离开垃圾桶，“你母亲1985年带着你回来，Peter在那之前就死了，而我的父亲是1986年才回来的，至于John，则是1988年才回到本土上来，所以，你母亲很可能一回来就把自己的名字给划掉了，当然，也许还包括Peter的名字。Root，你要知道，保护你是她回到美国之后唯一最重要的事，当她知道自己处于危险之中时，她只想到你要活着离开，如果在这个过程中发生了什么你不想回忆的事情，不要把它责怪到你母亲头上。”

“我不太肯定你真的是一个第二轴人格障碍患者，Sameen，”Root看着桶中的物品完全变成灰烬，然后紧跟Shaw的脚步走了起来，“事实上，你总在刷新我对你的认知。”

“只是一些普通的推理，前探员。”Shaw走在前头，并不想和她并肩而行。

“所以，假设另外两拨人，一个是你的父亲，或者那个神秘的棕发男，不管是谁，他们把剩下人员的名字都划掉了。”Root分析说，“而另一拨，则可能是Control的主管上司，他也把自己的名字给划走了。”

“这到底是一个什么鬼行动！”Shaw没有否定她的猜测，只是略不悦地抱怨，觉得自己白白浪费一晚去获取Martine Rousseau的指纹简直就是傻逼透顶。

如果不是顺了足够喝一个月的好酒，昨晚那狗屎的一切简直都可以逼使她突突上好几十个人了。

“线索到这就断了。看起来我们的甜蜜旅程也差不多要结束了。”Root突然说。

“不。”Shaw断然拒绝。

“从来不知道你这么在乎我呢，Sameen.”Root好笑地看着这个反社会人类，“可是别忘了姐是有正职的人，这几天我的订单都快要把我淹没了。”

“愚蠢的正职。”Shaw轻声咒骂道。

“至少我不用总是偷别人的酒喝。”Root嘲讽道，“再见了，Shaw.”

“John曾经告诉我，像我们这类人，总是行走在黑暗之中，但这不代表我们非得要孤独前行。”Shaw认真地看着Root的眼睛，“John是你的母亲Kara一手训练出来的，这句话是你的母亲告诉他的。”

“而你又怎么会知道？”

“因为我是John手把手训练出来的，用你母亲的方法。”Shaw耸了耸肩，“所以当你偶尔处于下风的时候，不用太在意，这意味着你母亲在全盛时真是个特别出色的特工而已。”

“你习惯保护你身边的人，但我不需要你的保护，我可以保护我自己，就像我一直以来做的一样。”Root脸上露出Shaw自认识她以来从未见过的表情，她的脸部皮肤正迅速地泛起潮红，一直蔓延到耳朵的根部。

她已经快步走到前面，马上就要从马路上过去了，而Shaw却发现了贴在电线杆上的一小幅飞扬的小旗子，毫无疑问是某个狙击手贴在那儿修正风偏用的小道具。

“Root！卧倒！”Shaw疾步冲上前，将Root压倒到路上，而狙击子弹几乎是贴着她们之间的空隙飞了过去。

“走。”Shaw将Root推到一旁，然后顺势拔出了Root放在口袋中的USP Compact，一边射击一边向着子弹的来向奋力奔跑，当她的子弹开始落到某座大楼的顶楼时，一个全身黑衣的男子收拾好自己的枪械，迅速逃离现场。

Root很快地就追到了她的身后。

“你就不能打高一点吗？”Root指着一辆厢式车上的2个弹孔气急败坏地说，那是Shaw最开始发出的两枪，“这可是我从调查局里登记过的配枪，你知道我要为这破事写上多少页的报告吗？”

“今天每个人都要吹毛求疵。”Shaw不以为然地说，“黑进局里把你的枪支序列号改掉就行了，这不是你们最擅长的事吗？”

“不，这不是一件能够随便做到的事情，我甚至还不如写完这报告算了呢！”Root气呼呼地说。

“Okay，那我们有2分钟时间，把你所有的10个弹头撬回来。”Shaw说着噌地拔出了自己的战术匕首，“在NYPD加入Party之前。”

 

“Ms.Groves，我慎重地建议你暂时不要离开安全屋，显然你现在正处于极度的危险之中。”Harold的声音惊魂未定，他确认了Shaw身上没有任何血迹之后，又焦虑地来到了Root的面前。

“我不是小孩子，你不可能将我关禁闭的，Harold.”Root不快地躲开了Harold的眼神。

“这是建议。”Harold补充道，“而我们希望你能接受。”

“‘我们’。”Root冷冷地重复道，“我不是‘我们’之中的一员。”

“‘我们’也用不上白痴，Harold，”Shaw的声音从酒柜那边传了过来，“‘我们的’游戏现在才正式开始。”

“我们已经什么线索都没有了。”Root气呼呼地看着她。

“是你什么线索都没有了，菜鸟。”Shaw没好气地说，“或许我将来心情好的时候，也会顺便帮你复仇的。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Root盯着眼前的人。

“或者你像我一样，没有那么多愤怒、失望、沮丧什么的鬼情绪，你也会看得更加清晰的。”Shaw朝她动了动手指，“照片。”

Root把刚才带回来的照片交给了她。

“6个人，Tomas Koroa，Kara Stanton，John Reese，Nathan Ingram，Peter，还有棕发男，每个人都长得像电影明星一样好看，穿着名贵的西服或者晚礼服，拍照的姿势看起来就像是在拍摄《名利场》的封面。”Shaw总结道，“你当特工这么多年，有看到过颜值这么顶天的小分队吗？反正我是没有的——所以不管他们要进行什么任务，他们那张脸都是其中不可或缺的一个重要武器。”

“这好像并没有什么帮助。”Root又认真地端详了一下照片。

“他们像是要集体出席什么重大的社交场合——上流社会派对，官员就职典礼，国王加冕仪式，重要活动开幕式……不管是什么鬼，在这一天，他们一定联合完成了一次任务。”Shaw指着Harold刚刚抄写下来的那些行动日期，“接下来就是你擅长的工作了，你要在这一堆日期里，找出哪一天在哪些名人身上发生过大事件，特别是那种能混入这么一大堆特工的大Party，更需要你重点留神。”

“我们必须要找点料，你查过NSA吗，Harold？”Root无疑已经再次接受了Shaw的offer，来到Harold的工作台前。

“我们不能黑进去，但我们可以利用NSA的资源，利用后门，”Harold对Root说，“我用谷歌，你用雅虎。”

Shaw对这种Nerd与Nerd之间的愉快交流毫无兴趣，她开始把自己的枪械从冰箱里取出来，逐一进行擦拭和保养。

“我希望你不是必须要用到枪。”Harold对身后的机械噪音表示不满。

“哦，我也希望。”Shaw毫无诚意地说完，又兴奋地拉动了一下枪栓。

大约一个小时之后，Harold与Root相视一看，对方脸上都露出了十分疑惑的神色。

“搞什么？”这可不是Shaw期待在他们脸上看到的表情，Shaw虽然看不懂它们的含义，但大约也知道这表情并不代表什么好事。

“你来说吧。”Harold有气无力地坐回自己的椅子上，好像刚刚受到了什么重大打击。

“这些日子，惊人地与一个屡犯大案的国际盗窃团伙的作案时间相吻合，国际刑警将他们称之为‘HR’，‘Hollow Records’，”Root把刚刚打印出来的资料递给Shaw，“在1975到1982年期间，他们在7年的时间里横跨四个大洲，窃取了超过50件高价值目标，保守估计价值超过4500万美元——Sam，我们的父母可能是一群职业大盗中的一员。”

“Wow，那可真是帅炸了！”Shaw难掩脸上亢奋的笑容。

这下不仅是Harold，连Root也用一种奇怪的眼神看着她了。

“可政府不会花钱养一群职业大盗，所以他们一定是用这个来掩饰他们真正的行动。”Shaw只好稍稍地收敛兴奋之情，重新压低了声音。

“在90年代以后，这些失窃的物品陆续地出现在黑市中，估计已经套现了大约2000万美元。”Root继续补充。

“所以这一笔财富并没有落到国库之中，而是落入了某个人的腰包里。”Shaw思考道，“这个人侵吞了这笔财富，还把【Samaritan行动】的一切信息抹杀掉，而且，他很可能就是杀害我们父母的真正凶手——你说谁会有这么大的能量呢？”

“要我猜？大概是那位Control的顶头上司吧。”Root冷笑了一声，“至于那个Control，他手上的【Samaritan行动报告】原件就是他最好的保命符。”

“也就是说，那份原件一定还存在这个世界上。”Shaw肯定地说。

“恐怕你们还忽略了一件非常重要的事情。”Harold突然插话进来，“我这么多年以来一直在搜寻关于Samaritan行动的信息，但是并没有找到任何蛛丝马迹，包括Ms.Groves所说的【后续报告】，这意味着这几份引起Ms.Groves高度关注的所谓【后续报告】，是近期才从网络上流传出来的，而能将这些东西发布出来的，肯定不是你们口中的大Boss.”

“是那个Control.”Root马上想到了，“只有他才可能把这些资料拿出来，也只有他才可能知道我是Kara Stanton的女儿。”

“Control希望你从我身上得到什么，而这显然跟Samaritan行动无关，因为这世界上没有人比他更清楚Samaritan行动的真相了。”Shaw皱了皱眉头。

“而由于Ms.Groves频繁地在网上搜寻关于Samaritan行动的信息，又引起了幕后大Boss的关注。”Harold忧心忡忡地望着眼前两个不知天高地厚的女孩。

“所以说，Control想要我，而大Boss现在想要你。”Shaw的情绪一直处于高昂的状态，好像一点都不介意事情还能更复杂一点。

“看来从我们碰面的那一天开始，我们就被搅进了两团漩涡之间了，Sameen，你说得对，这次的游戏玩不好的话，可能我们都会死掉呢。”Root向Shaw挑了挑眉稍。

“结局不一定非得是死亡！起点不重要，终点才重要。”Harold激动地打断Root，“你是一位才华横溢的女性，是战友，还有，是朋友。”

Root听完这句话，看了身边的Shaw一眼，嘴角露出了一丝轻微的笑意。

“如果最坏的结果出现了，Sameen,这一路挺好玩的。”Root轻声说道。

“拜托，我们会赢掉这场战争，所以，收起你这些没用的人类情绪。”Shaw不耐烦地说。

“就算赢了，也不可能所有人都全身而退，想想我们的父母。”Root继续说，“我们必须有一些心理准备。”

“我说过我最讨厌与‘心理’有关的一切事情。”Shaw又用力地拉了一把枪栓，“你刚才的丧气话只告诉了我一件事情——你知道了怎么去找我们的‘好朋友’，所以，别给我玩孤胆英雄的那一套，你干好你的活，我来开路。”

“不，Sameen，你绝对最擅长与‘心理’有关的一切事情了。”Root愉快地说完，又重新坐到了电脑前，现在，她真的需要她的摄像头小分队来加入战斗了。

为了她自己，还有她的战友，她的朋友。

以及她从来没有过的某些奇异的情感。


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

 

Root说得不错，当她不用出外勤的时候，工作能力实在好得要命，所以只用了不到3个小时，她就基本把Control最可能的身份筛选出来了，然后惊讶地发现这个Control并不是“他”，而是一个“她”。

“说起来，之前我跟这个安保公司也有过不少‘业务来往’。”Root对Shaw说道，“这种大型跨国公司，在本土行事总是诸多掣肘，而我们这种组织能帮他们解决很多问题。”

“‘人’不是‘问题’，每一个生命都弥足珍贵，Ms.Groves.”Shaw模仿Harold的语气说道。

“Cute.”Root好笑地看着她。

“只是提醒你现在住着的是Harold提供的庇护所。”Shaw边说边飞快地阅读着关于这个Control的资料。

“我以为这是我和Sameen之间的秘密小游戏呢，”Root娇滴滴地对着空气说道，“Harold，你对Shaw的占有欲未免有些太强了，这样可一点都不cool.”

“噢，他从来就是这么不Cool.”Shaw补充道，“他是个有被害妄想的焦虑症家长。”

“可Sameen不是初次约会的13岁青少年女儿，Harold.”Root继续说，“你真的应该为两位姑娘之间的亲密谈话留点私密空间——而且，说实话，我不太肯定一位绅士会喜欢听到我们接下来‘坦诚交流需求’的对话呢。”

空气中一片静默，毫无回应。

Root只好朝Shaw耸了耸肩，做了个“sorry”的口型。

“说真的，‘时刻警惕’？还有比这更傻逼的名字吗？”Shaw简直对Control的公司名字无语了。

“可别小看它哦，Shaw.”Root认真地说，“你还记得局里在3年前的一个叫做‘猎户座’的联合行动吗？‘时刻警惕’就是这个行动真正的幕后策划。”

然后她满意地看着Shaw又瞬间变成了那种弓背戒备的猎豹神态。

“真遗憾，当时我不知道那位英勇受伤的CIRG组员是你，否则我一定会给你送鲜花的。”Root惋惜地说，“Harold知道他几乎就能收到一面星条旗作为感恩节礼物了吗？”

“那个行动有内鬼。”Shaw咬牙切齿地说。

“噢，我那时才刚刚加入局里，是个真正的小菜鸟呢，内鬼可不是我，Sameen，”Root一脸无辜地说道，“我是说，‘那一次’的内鬼并不是我。”

“那些是我们的同事，Root.”

“还以为你不会有任何感觉呢，Shaw.”Root不以为然地说，“我不是反社会者，有时候我真希望自己是，那么我做起那些当做之事来就会更加得心应手了。”

“‘当做之事’？”Shaw盯着她，“你的身上到底发生过什么？”

“你以为我有童年阴影吗？小时候发生过什么可怕的事情？我可一直是个甜心哦，Honey，”Root皮笑肉不笑地回应道，“别强迫自己做这种心理怪客的工作，我知道你不喜欢——虽然，这真的是很贴心。”

“别把话题越扯越远了。”

“为什么你总是害怕谈论自己的情感呢？Sameen.”Root目光一瞬不瞬，直直地对视着Shaw的眼睛。

“我是反社会者，我没有‘情感’。”Shaw语气轻松，手指轻轻敲打着桌面。

“而我是个杀人不眨眼的雇佣杀手，我们真是天生一对。”Root笑意盈盈地看着她，手指也像附和对方似的敲动了起来，“如果不能享受世界，何必要拯救世界呢，Sameen.”

“拯救世界？呵，无意冒犯，但就目前的状况来说，你想要拯救你自己都有些困难，而我实在不想将你的骨灰带回德克萨斯，那里连空气都让人作呕。”Shaw没好气地说。

“你受到过德克萨斯人民的伤害吗，Sameen？”Root颇有意味地看着她，“我留意到了，你在德克萨斯时可一直在女校上学呢，有什么可以分享的韵事吗？”

“我只能肯定相当多的德克萨斯人民曾经受到过我的伤害。”Shaw露出一抹促狭的笑，“还有，Root，我不是瞎子。”

“我也没有否认过。”Root无所谓地耸耸肩，“不觉得你会介意，德州仔。”

“不。”Shaw也一脸无所谓地耸耸肩，“如果你也像其他德州姑娘那么hot的话。”

“Well，我倒是很肯定你比我遇过的任何德州姑娘都要更hot.”

“所以我们到底是要先来一发，还是继续讨论要怎么去偷Control的文件？”

然后Harold听到了桌椅突然推动，物品四散跌落的声音，夹杂着几声无可辨认的短促呻吟,还有空气中突然弥漫四散的微妙气息。

“Oh my ……”尽管身处另一房间，Harold还是不忍卒视地闭上了眼睛。

“正如我所说，如果不能享受世界，何必拯救世界呢。”Root再次气若游丝地重复，呼吸已经明显不稳了。

在三个玻璃杯接连破碎的声音之后，房间中传来了更大的动静，Harold甚至能听见电线被强行拉扯、电脑屏幕翻跌在地的声音，在传来某个巨大物体被推倒在桌面上的闷响之后，他终于听见了Shaw的声音。

“你要玩什么把戏，我都乐意奉陪，只要你记着我才是操控者。”Shaw的语调倒是一如既往地恶狠狠，然后随着又一声不算重的闷响，Root再次发出了难以描述的短促呻吟。

“你想要怎么‘操控’都可以哦,看，我能感觉我们之间又有些‘湿润’了。”

“这次可不止是我的汗了。”

“而我很肯定这次也不止是汗了。”Root意味深长地说道，“承认吧，你和我一样激动呢。”

“Try me.”Shaw挑衅似地回应。

“What the……”Harold略带惊悚地用力按下了窃听装置的按钮。

而Root背后书柜的某处传来了某声轻微而尖锐的电子声噪。

“Nice job.”Shaw轻笑一声，松开了自己的双手，“Harold Finch的压力点可不容易测试出来。”

“人家就是靠这个吃饭的嘛，Sameen.你总是会忘记人家的本职工作是profiler.”Root露出略委屈的表情，“但Harold是真的对你很不放心呢，在某个圣人的身边一直假装自己是个有道德观念的人，对你而言非常痛苦吧。”

“我是反社会者，我没有痛苦这种情绪。”Shaw冷冷地说，“你现在可以放手了。”

“你还有亲密关系恐惧症吗？我对这一方面的心理治疗也非常擅长呢。”Root并没有放手，反而进一步将Shaw拉近自己的身体，直至两人再次无缝贴合，四目相对。

“心理治疗都是狗屎。”Shaw再次表示出自己对她“本职工作”的不屑，“而如果你是想要治愈我‘杀死你时不会有任何感觉’那个毛病的话，不，我不认为我需要接受这个治疗，因为‘杀死你时不会有任何感觉’的感觉实在太特么爽了。”

“这是个悖论，Sameen，某种逻辑裂缝，你一边否认自己对我有任何感觉，一边又在承认我会让你有愉悦的感觉。”Root好笑地看着她，“而且我也不想治愈你那个‘杀死我时不会有任何感觉’的毛病，这样真实坦率的你对我来说简直有着不能抗拒的吸引力——事实上，我也不可能治愈你这个‘毛病’的，而你早就知道了，Dr.Shaw.”

“别扯开话题了，我没忘记你还欠我100刀。”Shaw瞪了她一眼，用力推开了她。

“看看现在是谁在扯开话题呢？”Root的脸上满是宠溺的表情，她故意以极慢的动作在自己的身上探索着，仿佛忘记了身上的现金都放在哪里了。

“100刀，别磨蹭。”Shaw不耐烦地催促道。

“这样一点都不公平，毕竟你认识Harold的时间比我长多了，能猜到他把bug放在书柜后也不算什么本事。”Root将某张还带着体温的百元大钞从贴身的地方摸索出来，然后挑逗似地将它放在Shaw的脸颊上轻柔地划来划去。

“愿赌服输。”Shaw嗤笑着，迅速夺过钞票塞进外套口袋里。

“说真的，Harold真应该在房间里装一两个摄像头，这样他最担心的某个小滑头就不能用摩斯密码来作弊了。”

“也许并非所有人都是个爱窥探别人秘密的变态神经病。”Shaw没好气地说，“说到这个，你是怎样利用你的这些变态神经病技能来锁定Control这个人的？尽量——”

“尽量别说Nerd语言，我知道，Sweetie.”Root笑着将刚才两人推倒的电脑屏幕重新扶正，“我会逐字逐句解释直到你完全读懂我为止。”

“Catch up my ass.”Shaw翻了个白眼，扶起椅子坐在了Root的身旁，看着她在键盘上飞快地敲敲打打。

“这感觉真好。”Root突然转过头对Shaw说道，“能和自己一直欣赏的Senior Agent搭档工作——虽然我之前真的从没接触过你，但是Dani Reese这个名字，在局里可一直都是响当当的呢，而现在，我多少能体会到个中缘由了。”

“无意冒犯，但我并没有和你搭档。永不。”Shaw撇了撇嘴，习惯性地将双脚搭在了桌面上，“而我也不想废时间和精神分裂症患者对话，所以你可以随时开始了。”

“我之所以锁定这个女人，最开始是因为她的公司正在用100万美元来悬赏活着的你.”Root打开了某条视频监控片段，一个带着墨镜的臃肿中年妇人出现在镜头中，样子平平无奇，看上去就像某个普通的工薪阶层母亲一样。但她所做的事情可就不那么像一个母亲会做的日常了——跨国的绑架勒索、军火交易、暗杀行动、盗窃珍宝，可以说，这是一个心狠手辣又无恶不作的女人，一点都没有辜负“Control”这么炫酷的名头。

“据我所知，想要找到我的可不止这一家公司。”Shaw颇为自豪地挑了挑眉，“正如你说过的，我那串长长的敌人名单大概会有一两百个名字？”

“但指名道姓要‘Sameen Shaw’的，就只有她这一家。别忘了，只有她才知道你的后备身份，”Root补充道，“而且她强调是要‘活着的’。”

“看起来，某个菜鸟像是有些进步了。”Shaw点了点头，“她现在想要活捉我，所以我本人对她而言可能价值并不大，但我能提供某些她感兴趣的信息。”

“而鉴于你和她唯一的交集，我打赌她一定是想要知道John Reese的下落。”Root说道，“毕竟，你似乎并不知道三年前射伤你的幕后黑手就是她的公司，而对她的公司而言，那时你不是目标，而只是某个行动中的附带伤害。”

“呵，我倒是也想知道John Reese的下落。”Shaw好笑地说。

“悠着点，Shaw，要是她抓住了你，她一定会对你刑讯逼供，直到获得她想要的东西。”

“你应该明白为什么她一开始不这么做，而是设计让你来接近我，希望借此来获取信息。”

“因为她清楚知道你是一个受过严格反刑讯训练的资深探员——而且还是个干得特别出色的探员，她并没有十足的把握能通过常规刑讯手段来撬开你的嘴巴，所以她才瞄上了我，她认为我有可能利用独特的技术优势来侧面攻破你的防线。不得不说这真是阴险而聪明的诡计，但她真的低估了你，也低估了你身后的那位技术圣父,现在，她白白浪费好几天的时间，还拉响了你的警戒线，眼下她想要再把你从人群里揪出来可就太不容易了。”

“‘独特的技术优势’？这是你对自己的定位？”Shaw冷眼看着她，“是指眼也不眨地杀死6个人来试图获取我的信任，还是指用非常病态的方式来伏击和制服我？”

“我不是Harold，Sameen，你不需要在我面前假装自己对此抱有什么道德感。”Root微笑了一下，“如果你真的对这件事有什么想法，你唯一的想法大概只会觉得我真的很hot罢了——别担心，我说过，我更喜欢这样的你，你是我见过的所有人中最真诚的那一个，而我爱死了这一点。”

“我们之间谈‘喜欢’和‘爱’未免有些过于奢侈了，Root.”Shaw翻了个白眼，自顾自地继续看Root调取出来的资料。

“别怀疑我对你的爱，Sameen，它至少值100万美元呢，”Root用略受伤的语气说道，“我有一百种方法去得到这100万美元的赏金，但我都没舍得下手去做。”

Shaw冷笑一声，继续翻看资料。

就在此时，另一个屏幕蹦出了一条新的信息。

“Opps,现在是150万了。”Root的声音从Shaw背后传来，“都够我休息个两三周，到西班牙或者意大利来一场休闲之旅了。”

“假设你能活着离开美国的话，我倒是乐意帮你赚了这150万。”Shaw转过身对Root说。

“怎么说？”Root好奇地看着她。

“你要给Control送个包裹。”Shaw四顾环视一下，很快将目光锁定在了某个抽屉上。

“什么包裹？”

“我。”

Shaw拉开抽屉，果不其然从里面掏出了好几根zip ties.

“而这就是你为什么要把Harold关在游戏外的原因？”看着略显得意地朝自己挥舞着Zip ties的Shaw，Root不能说自己对此过于意外，毕竟自她认识Sameen Shaw这个人以来，对方就一直是个非常擅长主动出击的人。

“他很烦。”Shaw直截了当地说。

“而且绝对不允许你这样做。”Root补充道。

“我们是要诈她一下，又不是真的要去送死。”Shaw反驳道，“她的赏金在加码。所以不管她在搞什么鬼，她的时间都越来越紧迫了，而显然，现在她真的以为我能帮助到她。”

“有人说过你给自己绑zip tie的时候很性感吗？”Root饶有兴致地看着Shaw用牙齿轻咬胶带尾部锁紧了zip tie.

“没有，我讨厌这玩意。”Shaw不快地说，“以及讨厌用这玩意的人。”

“Sameen，你绑着ziptie的时候很性感。”Root愉快地再次重复，“只想确保你知道这一点。”

“往我脸上来一拳，逼真点。”Shaw没理会她的调情。

“别闹了，我怎么可能舍得……”

“不是让你伤害我，打晕就行，还有，注意你的指关……”

Shaw还没来得及说完，Root的右勾拳已经猝不及防地猛击在她的左颧上。

“当然，baby，我也已经揍过很多人了哦。”Root咬着牙用力拖动着晕倒在地的Shaw，艰难地把她拉到墙角的暖气片旁边，“我猜在拳击游戏上，咱们现在算是一比一平局了。”

说着，她将Shaw铐在某根管子上，将她的头发散乱，然后用黑色头套把她的头蒙了起来。

门外突然响起了持续而急促的轻叩，Root一边调试着摄像机一边喘着粗气向门外高声叫道：“Bear，现在看起来像是个好时机吗？我和Sameen都在忙着呢，接下来的几个小时她都不会有空陪你玩的。”

“Bear，我们走。”Harold的声音远远地传来，然而Bear还是锲而不舍地抓着门，直到Harold赶了过来，将它强行带走。

“你倒真的有条敏锐的好狗狗呢，Sameen.”Root冷笑着开始录影，她先是用略摇晃的后现代手法慢慢拉近镜头以凸显自己的摄影触觉，顺便让镜头在Shaw衣衫略显紧绷的胸前流连了一小会，随后又将镜头轻轻上移，然后猛地用力扯开了Shaw的头套，让镜头恰到好处地捕捉到Shaw掩藏在乱发下独具特色的深邃五官。

“嗯，完美。”Root忍不住对自己的艺术天赋击节叹赏。


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

当Shaw再次从晕厥中清醒过来时，看到自己手上被勒出的道道淤痕，忍不住又在心里狠狠咒骂了Root 100遍。

“很抱歉这么做啦。但我真的不希望，你醒过来的第一件事就是一枪突突掉我的脑袋。”Root慵懒地蜷坐在对面的小沙发上，朝Shaw露出甜美的笑，“毕竟我们刚刚才开始真正亲近起来呢，Sameen.”

而这张沙发的距离恰恰位于Shaw目前最大攻击半径之外5公分，Shaw啧了一声，翻了个白眼不说话，只是费劲地活动着自己僵硬的腰背和脖子。

Shaw觉得这身体有些不对劲。按Root刚才那一拳的力度，她晕厥的时间应该不足以形成这么严重的肌肉酸痛。

“我非常乐意帮你做一些身体按摩哦，等你吃完晚餐之后。”Root从身后拿出一个纸袋，像是逗弄bear似的在Shaw的面前轻轻摇晃着，“熏牛肉，多加黄芥末辣酱，辣椒多到足够让人跑肚拉稀、就算连铁人都受不了，毫无疑问绝对不要蛋黄酱，哦——还有永远别忘了配一份加大的薯片，不然Sameen会一整天都不高兴的，对吗？”

“WTF，你到底跑出去了多久？”Shaw气急败坏地检视自己的双臂，当看到左侧小臂上的某个针孔时，她忍不住又低吼了一句海军陆战队里最常用的粗鄙语言。

“别担心，Sameen，你知道我会为你回来的。”

“解开我。”Shaw不想多浪费哪怕一秒钟在这个女人的调情游戏上。

“Okay，但你必须答应你会原谅我，毕竟我为你准备了很棒的‘求和礼物’。”Root再次晃动手中的食品袋，“当我跟Harold说，我在‘我们的小游戏’中不小心把你弄晕之后，他简直就是惊慌失措，马上就把这个‘解决措施’告诉了我。”

“小婊宅。”Shaw恶狠狠地说，“又一个叛徒。”

“别这样说，我觉得他还是挺信任我的，鉴于他对你近乎变态的保护欲。”Root拿出匕首，走过去将Shaw左手上的ziptie割断。

“什么？真的吗？”Shaw看着Root又迅速退回到安全范围，不满地扯动着还被ziptie束缚着的右手。

“我还记得上次把你的双手都解放之后发生了什么，”Root说完，将匕首扔到了Shaw绝对触碰不到的地方，“你裸着身子把我压在了下面，还差点就把我的颈动脉给割开了——当然，毫无疑问这真的很hot，但我有可能会死掉的，Sameen.”

“而没有什么比这个结果更好了。”Shaw从她的手中抢过食物袋，然后手口并用撕扯着纸袋的包装。

“噢，让我来，两只手总比一只手好使嘛。”Root眼见Shaw并没有暴起伤人的意图，马上就凑到她的身边席地坐下，然后殷勤地拿过三文治，故意慢吞吞地打开包装纸。

Shaw每次看见她那种假优雅的慢动作就心烦，一把抢过三文治狼吞虎咽了起来。

“早知道这样就能驯服你，我可以省很多工夫呢。”Root专心致志地看着她吃食的样子。

“说真的，除了这种无耻的阴谋，你就不能使点光明点的战术吗。”Shaw口齿不清地说。

“我猜你是想说‘谋略’，Sameen.”Root温柔地替她擦掉嘴角的芥末酱，Shaw马上偏过头躲开她的手。

“达成目标的手段和目标本身一样重要，Root.”Shaw皱着眉头说，“以及，我从来都不认为这样的你很‘hot’，因为我对你的行事手法完全不能苟同，不管我是不是一个第二轴人格障碍患者。”

“但你在试着纠正我，Sameen，别否认这一点。”Root好笑地看着她，“是什么让你觉得你对我有这样的责任？因为我是Kara Stanton的女儿吗？”

“因为我觉得一个优秀特工舍弃自己生命保护下来的女儿竟然是个人渣，这件事实在是太讽刺了。”

“你是想说这样不值得。”Root并没有展露出太大的情绪波动，“你认为我这样的人应该去死，而她那样的英雄值得继续活下去。”

“很显然，是你自己这样觉得。”Shaw很快吃完三文治，把纸袋抓成一团，准确地投掷到远处的垃圾桶里。

“别以为你能理解我，更别妄想你能治愈我，Shaw，你甚至不是一个正牌的医生。”Root声音略有发紧，“不要试图掌控一些你完全不懂的事情。”

“而我并不打算这么做。”Shaw耸了耸肩，掏出一把匕首噌地割断右手的ziptie。

“对于分散我的注意力，你总是有独特的技巧。”Root扁着嘴说道，她这次是真的完全没察觉到，Shaw到底什么时候摸走了她藏在腰间的匕首。

“So true.”Shaw得意洋洋地朝她卖弄着重获自由的右手，“有人说过，对付我的话，永远都会有个Plan B。”

“Ew,人家才不担心你会伤害我呢，Sameen，你比任何人都关心我，只是你总不愿意承认。”

“我不想再跟你交流任何正事以外的问题，而你知道我能用匕首对你做些什么。”

“Well , Control对我的交易请求很有兴趣，如果这样能稍微安慰到你的话。”Root知道差不多就到Shaw的临界点了，站起来回到工作台，为Shaw打开了Control的回复邮件，“她甚至马上就向我在开曼群岛的账户汇入了30万美元订金——嗯，多亏了你为我的小影片提供了这么有说服力的证据。”

“而30万美元无疑是个很有说服力的诱饵。”Shaw根本都不想知道Root究竟对自己的“影片”做了怎样有“说服力”的处理了。

“噢，Sameen，我知道她没打算让我活着走出来，如果你是担心这个的话，”Root歪着头对她笑起来，“你的小菜鸟也不总是那么笨的。”

“她这里说‘你的要求将会被满足，余款70万美元将于交易完成时汇入你的账户’，所以，你给她50万美元的折扣用来换取什么了？”

“当然是Samaritan行动报告原件了，你还能想到别的吗？”Root得意地笑，“如果她同意给我看一遍Samaritan的原件，我就将你打个折扣送给她。”

“不，这有些不对劲。”Shaw眯缝着眼思索道。

“是很不对劲，Sameen，你竟然重要到值得她拿出真正的Samaritan报告来交换。”Root看着她，“看起来你们家那位幽灵战士在外头搞出了什么大动静来了。”

“反正她也不可能在我身上问出什么有用的信息。”Shaw不屑地说。

“她不需要你告诉她任何有用的信息，我的小傻瓜，”Root叹了口气，“她只要有你在手上，你的Papa John就会自动把自己送上门去。”

“我很怀疑。”Shaw再次不屑地说。

“你不理解人类的情感，不代表它们就不存在，Sameen.”Root认真地说，“所以下次你不怕自己会死的时候，其他那些关心你的人会怕，你最好牢牢记住这一点。”

“这句话从你口中说出来，特别地不具有说服力。”Shaw不快地挑动了一下眉头，“鉴于你可能是这个世界上意图谋杀我最多次的人。”

“我更愿意把这个称之为我们‘观念的差异’，Sameen，你认为的‘意图谋杀’，在我看来可能只是某种‘前戏’而已——well，也许是‘稍显激烈的前戏’，但我可没有想过要杀你呢。”

“还没有。”Shaw纠正道，“Root，我现在不是和你讨论这种话题，别总是跑偏。”

“Okay，所以，她会把原件拿出来，然后让我看一遍，而当我看完文件将你交出来的时候，她就会一枪崩飞我半个脑袋。”Root浅笑一下，“你觉得这种话题怎么样？”

“我喜欢。所以你的计划是什么？”

“计划？Shaw，这就是计划。”Root动作潇洒地从桌下掏出两支手枪放在了桌面上，“如果我看完文件之后，你能把我救下来，我就可以告诉你Samaritan到底是个什么鬼，而如果你不能把我救下来，那你就只能抱着巨大的遗憾度过余生了。”

“蠢爆了。”Shaw评论道，“你到底是不是黑进了UPenn和FBI的系统篡改自己的成绩才被录取的？”

“也许我可以戴上某个带有摄像头的眼镜，这样你就可以和我一起看到文件的内容了。”Root略修正了一下自己的计划，“实时视频传输系统，这不是你们CIRG guys最爱用的器材吗？”

“或者也许你可以回到自己的小办公室去做些文案工作，外勤工作真的十分不适合你。”Shaw翻了个白眼，打开某个柜子开始收拾工具进行装箱。

Root扁着嘴很委屈地看着她。

“我们干最危险的工作，但不意味着我们会完全没有头脑地去送死，白痴。”Shaw没好气地把一大捆缓降绳扔到Root的身上，沉重的绳索几乎就要把Root给压倒在地上。

“我们需要这么长的绳索干什么？”Root吃力地扛着缓降设备跟在Shaw的后面，她真的讨厌死任何负重行走项目了。

“Control这种特工头子出身的b*tch，她公司里的摄像头肯定都是闭合回路，不可能从外部黑进去，这意味着就算是你，也不可能监视到她在公司里的一举一动。”

“纽约证交所模式。911之后许多大型安保公司都跟随纽约证交所采用这样的模式。”Root点点头认同了她。

“所以好消息是，我已经处理过不少这样的情况了。”Shaw白了Root一眼，将设备都放上了车。

“聪明。你想要从顶楼缓降到她办公室的窗外偷装摄像头。”车子行进了没多久，Root就弄明白Shaw的策略了，“否则我们根本无从得知公司内部的情况，我甚至不敢肯定她公司内的布局还和我手头上这个平面图保持一致。”

Shaw粗略扫视了一下Root从市政局系统黑来的楼层平面图，心里基本有了个谱。

“不管装修和格局怎么改变，有些东西是不可能变的，比如说电线和电话线的布置，通风导管的走行，以及报警系统的设置，越是顶级的安保公司，就越是容易大摇大摆地走进去，因为他们太依赖高科技的安防系统了。”

“你是想等Control将文件带回公司时想办法将它偷到手。”

“总比某些人打算大摇大摆闯进别人的大本营还幻想自己能全身而退更靠谱一些。”

“成功率似乎是要高上那么一些些呢。”Root愉快地合上电脑，“只是不知道Control会不会把真正的文件拿出来。”

“你这种邪恶的psycho freak，假货有可能糊弄得了你吗？”Shaw说道，“反正，她也没打算让你活着走出去。”

“足够公平。”Root耸耸肩。

“给。”Shaw从外套中摸出了某个小证据袋，递给了Root.

“这是什么？”

“五角大楼里Samaritan原件的扉页纸张，”Shaw瞪了她一眼，“不然你用什么来证实你看到的那份是‘真正的’原件呢？”

“Damn ，Shaw ,这件事完了之后，你可以从头训练我吗？”Root又用那种崇拜的神情看着她了。

“好让你拥有更多‘独特的技术优势’来干坏事？”Shaw佯笑了一下，“不。下地狱吧，Root.”

 

Control的安防公司总部位于一幢只有10层高的旧式建筑物中，纽约市内这种上百年历史的老建筑物底部往往连接着四通八达的地下管道系统，很容易通过其中某些通道迅速撤退，一旦从某个缺口混入纽约地铁系统，再多的敌人也不可能追踪到她的痕迹，比起这样那样自带GPS的高科技手段，这个Control本人显然是个更信任老办法的旧式特工。

不过这样也不错，毕竟Shaw也是用这种一脉相承的老办法训练出来的，Control为自己准备的逃生路线，无疑也正是她们最好的撤退手段。

Root没费什么劲就从一大堆完全没有头绪的线路中推测出了Control办公室的位置，然后又对公司全3层的平面图进行了严密的分析，很快就肯定地指出了Control的办公室就在南边的某个玻璃窗后面。

Shaw完全看不懂她是怎么办到的，不过管它呢，不外乎又是些“这样那样她完全不感兴趣”的方法，至少从Nerd技能来说，Root比她之前的任何一任拍档都要更靠谱。

如果那个女人不总是用那种恶心的撒娇语气说自己讨厌负重行进，然后只抱着个电脑屁颠屁颠地跟在背着至少60磅装备的她身后的话，就更好了。

她们很容易就从旁边的大楼跳跃到公司所在大楼的楼顶上，Shaw负责游绳到目标办公室窗外装摄像头，Root负责楼顶警戒和通风管道清理。

“防弹雾化玻璃，防爆破报警系统，红外线运动感应器，重力感应地板，360度全景摄像头，我们的Control是会玩的。”Shaw举着红外成像镜紧贴着Control办公室外的玻璃认真观察着，“巡逻人员不算密集，3人一组每20分钟到达办公室门外一次。”

“一定是太多仇家了。”Root靠在楼顶的烟筒上边敲电脑边评论道，“防火墙有些高端，但都是些花俏玩意，没什么挑战性，我可以黑进去，然后从后台关闭部分重力感应系统和红外感应系统，清理出一条鼠道来。”

“时间需要控制在10分钟以内。”Shaw提醒，“我们要有足够的时间进入办公室里。”

“1分钟怎么样？Honey.”Root调笑着将光纤镜头塞进通风导管中，“嗯……如果你愿意和我偶尔约会一下，我大概可以再缩短15秒哦。”

“你们这些人真的很讨厌。”Shaw翻了个白眼。

“但你离不开我。”Root得意地笑，“通风导管通畅，可以到达地下室，没有任何报警设备。”

“报警设备一定是在通风口外面，这是个好消息，我们可以通过通风导管向下撤退，50码距离，就算是你这种菜鸟也应该完全承受的住。”Shaw已经基本完成自己的工作了，3个巧妙伪装的摄像头被放置在完全不起眼的地方，Shaw没有放置收音设备，对方公司太高大上，很可能有频段屏蔽甚至拦截系统，可以通过追踪特定波段反向定位她们的位置。

“我讨厌通风管道。”Root也开始回收光纤管了，“14岁时爬通风管道被蜘蛛咬到，在床上瘫痪了2个礼拜。”

“为什么？”Shaw已经开始往下游绳了。

“Well，大概我当时有些厌倦总是扮演甜心女孩了？”Root撇了撇嘴，“很显然，那时候我的梦想是长大之后能成为你这样cool的坚强女孩。”

“你是说你想离家出走，Root.”Shaw回到地面，示意她收回游绳装备。

“我没有‘家’，Shaw.”Root纠正道，“已经很久了。”

“地下室碰头。”Shaw并没有像普通人听见别人悲惨身世时那样对Root来一句“I’m sorry”或者“Sorry to hear that”，而Root觉得，就连她的这个小缺点都体贴得有些可爱。

等Root赶到地下室时，Shaw已经用锡箔将氧气筒的喷嘴和一大把意大利面捆绑在一起了。

“意大利面加氧气筒可以做成热喷枪，温度足以切割开这种铁铸的下水道隔栏，不过，上一次我玩儿这种喷枪还是要从不识趣的人嘴里撬情报，”Shaw略卖弄地向Root展示自己热辣的专利装备，“想玩吗？”

“荣幸之极。”Root开心地凑上去接过了熊熊燃烧的喷枪，“但我不明白你怎么能把这么多装备背在身上，我个人真的很讨厌负重行军。”

“大概因为我小时候没被蜘蛛咬过？”Shaw坏笑着说。

“噢，Sameen，一般人不会取笑别人的悲惨往事。”Root嗔怪地说。

“我不是一般人。”Shaw一脸得意，“而你也打不过我，所以不服憋着。”

“想来也是。”Root的语调充满宠溺，Shaw又在用那种刻薄的语言来掩饰自己的关怀了，也许她永远都学不会“噢我很抱歉你的遭遇”那种不痛不痒的安慰话，但她总是有独特的慰解方法，而Root不得不承认，自己真的爱死了这些花样百出的小方法。

“等等。”Shaw突然叫停了她，然后将不知哪里找来的墨镜粗暴地戴到了Root的脸上。

“安全第一哦。”Root的声音酥软入骨，连墨镜都几乎阻挡不住她炙热的视线了。

“我不想某个满视野都是闪光点的人来当我的后援，逊爆了。”Shaw不耐烦地走到一边，叉着手等她开动。

“这是我听过的最甜蜜的情话了，Sameen .”Root笑着弯下腰，开始切割面前厚重的铁栏。


	10. Chapter 10

（10）

她们回家之后，Harold一直用“明明已经彻底气疯但为了保持绅士风度不得不继续隐忍不发”的严厉眼神紧紧盯着Shaw，而Shaw则完全事不关己地大嚼零食，甚至都没有抬头回看他一眼。

Root默默地挪到Shaw的身边，看着这幕略显滑稽的默剧场景，几乎就要笑出声来了。

“性窒息游戏的死亡率相当高，Ms.Shaw，”Harold终于糟心地说出某个略显晦涩的词汇，“而显然Ms.Groves不太有真正专业可靠的医学知识。”

“噢，Sameen，Harold的意思是，如果下次你再因为我‘控制不当’而心跳骤停时，我不一定能把你及时抢救回来。”Root颇为体贴地为Shaw进行现场解读。

如她所料的，背着Harold干秘密勾当的Shaw并没有暴跳如雷地反驳她，只是翻了个白眼继续吃食，一脸的生无可恋。

满脖子的紫红指印，遍布双腕的捆绑瘀伤，还有手臂上刺眼的针孔，以及左颧部显而易见的青紫，“不解释”也许真的是Shaw目前最明智的选择了。

“我从没想过自己在心肺复苏方面有如此高的天赋呢，Harold，不得不说，这次的抢救真是相当的高效，就算你在现场也一定会惊叹的。”而当然Root根本不打算放过Harold和她了。

“事后再高效也无法降低这种行为的风险性。”Harold略激动地驳斥完Root，又马上转身义正辞严地质问Shaw：“你真的愿意接受一个毫无医学基础的人对自己进行完全控制？相信她在出事后作出的任何可能导致你死亡的瞬间判断？因为如果是我的话，我可相当的不愿意。”

“噢，我也可以去完成某个医学院课程的，Sameen，如果这样能使Harold对我们的‘情感交流’更放心一点的话。”Root情真意切地看着她，“就我们的母校Upenn你觉得怎么样？如果是为了你的话，我相当乐意再次黑进系统篡改成绩呢。”

“请尊重我们的职业尊严，Ms.Groves.”

“请尊重Sameen的自由意志，Harold，你们家那套控制狂基因对她的人生已经荼毒得足够深了。”

“你俩打算到喜剧中心开辟新节目吗？如果是的话，我可不打算为这种蹩脚表演贡献收视率。”Shaw觉得自己的脑袋快要炸裂了，终于忍无可忍蹦了起来，离开了安全屋。

 

Shaw并没有掩饰自己的线路，所以Root几乎马上就掌握了她的行踪。她先在在某个街头消失了整整三个小时，而Root毫不费力就发现了这是登记在“Dani Reese”名下的房子所在的街区，于是将注意力集中在离她家最近的几个摄像头，果不其然很快就捕捉到了Shaw那张目无表情的面瘫脸。

然后她又到了NYPD第8分局附近的一家酒吧坐着发呆，期间总共有4个男人和3个女人意图搭讪，都被她一句话就打发了。后来某个外形飒爽的黑人女士出现在镜头中，她和Shaw看起来就像老熟人似的，两人有说有笑地谈了足足31分钟52秒，期间甚至还交换着手机看照片。不过，Harold的加密手段太好，她不仅不能通过Shaw的手机进行实时窃听，而且连黑人女士的手机都被Shaw的手机所干扰，变得难以监听。Root最后成功入侵了黑人女士的手机网络，然后发现她给Shaw看的都是某个青少年的照片，运动时的，领奖时的，日常生活时的，而Shaw听着她眉飞色舞的描述不时地点头，发表一下自己的评论。过了一会，Shaw也打开手机给对方看照片，Root通过蓝牙连接看到Shaw手机里的照片之后，狠狠地吃了一惊——她手上的竟然是Root戴着眼镜聚精会神地摆弄手提电脑的照片，而糟糕的是，Root当时根本就没察觉到Shaw偷拍了自己。

更诡异的是，Shaw竟然还能笑着和别人讨论这张照片，这实在不应该是Sameen Shaw这个人会出现的行为，Root感觉自己的头皮在发麻，脑袋里面所有的脑细胞都在拼命运转，然而最后她还是弄不懂，Shaw现在到底在干什么。

Root留意到了黑人女士在整个过程中都没有喝酒，略花时间追踪了一下，发现她离开酒吧后就进入了第8分局，10分钟后换上一身警察的装束开始夜间巡逻任务。

Officer Joss Carter，Root很容易就锁定了她的身份，而且很快就查出了照片中的青少年正是她的儿子Taylor Carter .而她的第二任丈夫，Special Agent Cal Beecher，不仅是Shaw的前搭档，而且更是一手将她从菜鸟训练成精英的导师，他和Shaw一样，都在三年前的“猎户座”联合行动中受到了严重枪击，但不幸的是他没有挺过去，成为了那次行动中唯一的殉职探员。

正如Root之前所了解到的，当时整个事件的幕后策划是Control的公司，而Shaw选择在即将与Control正面交锋的时刻看望前搭档的遗孀，她的动机就未免有些耐人寻味了。

Shaw之后又在Cole家所在的街区消失了大约2个小时，Root知道她一定又是找她那位Cupcake告解去了，比起刚才面对Root和Harold时的无言以对，她今晚对其他人倒是话多得很。

Shaw回到安全屋洗澡之后就倒头大睡，Root很容易就溜进了她的房间，毕竟现在连Bear都已经默认了Root的“特殊地位”，不再对她靠近Shaw进行任何警戒了。

鉴于Shaw是个每天都过着䑛血生活的人，Root很讶异她竟然可以维持深度睡眠的状态，甚至睡得就像一个真正的小baby，呼吸平和，四肢放松，全然不是平常那种紧绷得几乎让旁人透不过气来的模样。

Root本人是绝不可能拥有这种睡眠质量的，实际上，自从12岁离开Bishop之后，Root的睡眠基本都是由无数个猫盹式的短眠构成，超过2个小时的睡眠到底是什么感觉，Root恐怕自己都已经不记得了。

也许是觉察到Root的信息素变得有些异样，Bear开始用温热的舌头狂舔Shaw的脸颊，Shaw在清醒的瞬间就意识到了床头的黑影，噌地拔出枪对准了对方。

“在梦里想念我了吗？”Root举着双手笑意盈盈地问道，“我真的有很充分的理由这样做，不过终于能偷偷吓你一跳还是挺爽的。”

“下次再这样见到你，我就射爆你，绝对不止在膝盖。”看见Root手中晃动着的U盘，Shaw冷冷地将枪放了下来。

“噢，你不会的，你的身体并没有抗拒我的接近，否则你早就惊醒过来了。”Root露出某个让Shaw讨厌的笑容，“不得不说，你的潜意识比你的嘴巴诚实太多了。”

Shaw不想和她废时间，翻了个白眼又把手中的枪举了起来。

“Okay，Okay，”Root再次举手投降，“但你不能因为我觉得你睡觉时的样子很可爱就突突我。”

“我的身体需要通过睡眠来修复，而你打断了它。”Shaw瞪视着她，“试试这个理由怎么样？”

“Control把文件带回她的办公室了，试试这个理由怎么样？”Root歪着头装出委屈的表情，“我知道你总是会给我第二次机会的。”

“人总是会对第二次机会期望过高。”Shaw没好气地扔下枪，套上卫衣，跟着Root来到了工作台前。

“Sameen，你的摄像头真是装得太完美了。”Root赞美道，Shaw的三个摄像头基本覆盖了她们可以从窗外获得的所有角度，而现在，在这些摄像头的协助下，她们能清楚看见Control将某份厚厚的档案放进了墙体里的小型保险箱中。

“没看清楚密码。”Shaw皱着眉头，对目前的收获不算特别满意。

“没必要，Sweetie, 我会搞定它的，”Root柔声安慰道，“最多1分钟，而如果——”

“不，我不会和你约会的，Root.”Shaw烦不胜烦地叹了口气，“你母亲没跟你说‘永远不要和搭档上床’吗？”

“倒不能说完全没有提过，鉴于我很有可能是她跟搭档上床后不慎留下来的后遗症。”Root诚实地回答道，“但我认为我一直被告知的是‘我们不是搭档’？”

“我们不是。”Shaw再次确认。

“Wow，等等，这下信息量好像有点大。”Root略意外地看着她。

“我不跟别人‘约会’，维持一段关系太折腾，而现在的人都太情绪化了，哭哭啼啼，要哄要抱，我不知道要拿这些人怎么办才好。”

“你是说你需要我。”Root愉悦地说。

“我是说我是个实用主义者。”Shaw更正道，“饿的时候我会吃东西，困的时候我会去睡觉，而有时候我会出去享受一晚或三晚，生活没有那么复杂，Root.”

“所以现在算是一个正式邀请吗，Shaw？”Root笑得都几乎合不拢嘴了。

“门都没有。”Shaw一脚抵住了Root正在向自己滑动过来的椅子。“我们明天需要干好些体力活。”

“噢，你知道我可以把交易推迟个一天或三天的。”Root魅惑地向她眨了眨右眼。

“Root，你多久没睡觉了？我是说，算上你那些‘猫盹’在内。”Shaw没理会她的调情，站起来往酒柜走去。

“我猜大约是36个小时？” Root好奇地看着她耍花式似的将好几种酒混合到同一个杯子里，“别担心这个，Sameen，我试过更长的记录，而我现在的头脑前所未有的清醒。”

“喝掉它，滚回你自己的房间。”Shaw将酒杯砸到了她的面前，“你在我心里的印象已经足够糟糕了，你不会想再刷下限的。”

“我不会搞砸的，不管是明天还是现在，”Root皱着眉头往下咽着琥珀色的酒液，“以及我从不知道龙舌兰酒可以助眠。”

“噢，它不可以。”Shaw耸了耸肩收回了空杯子，“但我知道你酒量不行。”

她说得对，那阵火烧火燎的感觉直达胃部之后，Root开始慢慢感觉到，自己向来清醒的脑袋就像被塞进了某个大型搅拌机一样，在巨大的鸣响和眩晕中逐渐变得支离破碎起来。

“我觉得我要躺一躺。”Root捧着额头对Shaw说道，“我需要你的床，Sameen.”

“也许某天，我们会谈谈这个问题的。”Shaw扯着她的皮衣往门外走去。

“呵呵，你说‘也许某天’？”Root傻笑着反问道。

“是的，Root，‘也许某天’。”Shaw将她推出门外，砰地关上了房门。

 

“你怎么能让她这样对我，Harold，像对待小动物似的直接对我下药？”从宿醉中醒过来之后，Root就开始喋喋不休地对Harold进行语言轰炸。

“这是为了你好，Ms.Groves .你昨天半夜跑到了Ms.Shaw的房间不愿意离开，而昨天下午，你才差点把Ms.Shaw扼死在床上。”Harold瞪了她一眼，“我为Ms.Shaw最终没有选择用枪支感到欣慰。”

“这是她的故事版本？”Root说罢，转过头对Shaw冷笑了一声，“你背叛了我，Sameen，昨晚我们‘在一起’时你可不是这么说的。”

“我觉得相对于地氟醚和安定来说，龙舌兰算不上什么‘药物’。”Shaw淡然地说，“而很显然，有人是在清醒自愿的情况之下做出选择的。”

“她这样一点都不厚道，Harold.”Root眼巴巴地看着Harold.

“恕我无礼，但恐怕我对两位接下来‘坦诚交流需求’的对话并无兴趣。”Harold觉得自己多年的绅士修养马上就要绷不住了，将Bear唤到自己的身边，戴上帽子匆匆出了门。

“我不会对你哭哭啼啼，要哄要抱，但你任由我在地板上躺了整整一晚也太过分了，”Root徒劳地活动着自己僵硬的身体，深度睡眠对她果然没任何裨益，“而我的头疼得快要炸开了，Sameen.”

“药箱里有阿司匹林。”Shaw简洁地说完，又开始收拾装备了。

“你知道我对那玩意过敏。”Root委屈地说。

“那就闭嘴，洗一个热水澡，然后出发。”Shaw冷淡说完，动作干脆地拉动了一下手中的枪栓。

洗完澡之后，Root的头痛减轻了不少，而在被Shaw强迫着喝下第3瓶运动饮料之后，Root才感觉到宿醉基本消退了。

接着，Shaw又监督她射击放置在30码外的啤酒瓶子，当她弹无虚发地打碎了全部瓶子后，Shaw才允许她重新坐上了车子，开始往Control的公司出发。

“今天凌晨不应该这样结束的。”Root懊恼地说，“人生只有一次而我们不知道还能不能活到明天。”

“有人忘记了带3M胶带了。”Shaw回应道。

“Sameen，你试过在汽车里吗？”Root朝她打了个眼色，“well，我试过那么一两回……”

然后Shaw忍无可忍地拉开手套箱，将一卷宽条胶带狠狠地砸到她的身上。

“Okay，‘也许某天，我们会谈谈这个问题的’，”Root朝Shaw轻咬下唇，“喝醉了并不意味着记忆会被洗掉，而你清楚知道这点，Doctor.”

“你知道吗，我们应该终止行动。”Shaw开始用力地猛踩刹车，“显然有人的宿醉问题还在影响着任务。”

“不、要，如果你不是在慎重地考虑我刚才那个建议的话，”Root出手拉住了她右腿上的布料，“现在，我投降了。”

说完，她愉快轻拂头发，将视线移向车窗之外。

Shaw一把推开她完全没打算松开的手，重新将脚放到了油门上。

 

Control的公司在18点下班，Root通过光纤电缆直接截取公司内部的光脉冲信号，黑入了整个内部视频系统，很快就做出了一段循环播放录像取代实时监控，然后只用了不到1分钟，她就从后台关闭了部分重力感应和红外感应系统，留下了足够让她们通过的路线。

两人沿着Root清理出的通道行进，很快就到达了Control的办公室门外。

“噢，就这个？我甚至单手都可以破掉它。”看到墙上的门禁，Root不可思议地朝Shaw耸了耸眉。

而她也没有说大话。在伸出手指放在唇上对Shaw做了一个噤言的动作之后，她就放肆地将手掌搭在了Shaw的肩膊上轻轻揉捏，视线也更加放肆地在Shaw的脸上来回游动，而门禁装置在她单手握着小工具轻轻盲捅几下之后，嘟的一声从红灯变成了绿灯。

“你能想象我的手指能有多灵活吗，Sameen？”Root柔声说道，“不过我倒是相当肯定你对我的指速印象深刻，毕竟你把那个场景都偷拍到你的手机里了，不是吗？”

“省掉那些无谓的暗示，好吗？”Shaw推开她，举着枪率先进入了房间，“只要我用上一半的训练技巧，就可以将你就地解决掉，都不带哼唧一声的。”

“我知道你是个优秀的特工，但也别太好了，保持个B-水准就好，”Root厚着脸皮紧紧跟在她的身后，“如果我死掉了，你就不可能再遇上像我这么合拍的……好吧，朋友？同事？旧同学？噢，管它是什么，反正我们不是搭档。”

“Root，你在床上也这么多话吗？”Shaw已经按照监控到的情况，断掉报警装置，取下了隐藏保险箱的油画。

“为什么不呢，聊天是一件很愉快的事情，Sameen——虽然，可能大部分时间，话题都不会像现在这样‘过于含蓄’。”

“想、来、也、是。”

“这完全取决于你，Sameen，如果你更乐意我的嘴巴做些其他事情，那我也可以少说点。”Root从背后无限挨近着Shaw，Shaw都能感觉到她恼人的发丝全面侵犯到自己的后颈上了。

Shaw强行无视Root得寸进尺的调情，拿出小型X光装置放在手动密码转盘前方。

“嗯，老办法。”Root赞许地点了点头。

“希望你近期内没有生育计划。”Shaw说完，打开了透视屏。

“在和你达成共识之前，还没有。”Root突然双臂按墙，下巴轻轻地贴在了Shaw的右肩上。

“嘿！”Shaw不满地低吼起来，“你就不能保持专业3分钟吗？”

“不是整个房间都解除了红外感应和重力感应，这一块就有点窄，Sameen.”Root没有理会Shaw的抗议，还是将她紧紧抱在了怀里，双手开始处理手动密码转盘下面的电子密码装置，“另外，我擅长兼顾多重任务，而这是你把我带到这里来的原因，Sameen.”

“第一组密码就位。”Shaw翻了个白眼。

“第二组密码就位。”Root这次也没有食言，只用了30秒就获取了密码，“现在，我们要决定我们谁是‘上面’，谁是‘下面’了，一旦顺序颠倒，报警器就会响起来——好好考虑一下，Sameen，这可能是我们之间的一个具有重大历史意义的决定。”

“在你之后。”Shaw摊了摊手，“手动密码盘目前处于断电状态，电子密码解锁后，手动密码才会通电运行。”

“很棒的选择。”Root将6位密码输入键盘中，“我会等着的。”

“而现在你可以滚出了。”Shaw用力挣脱了她的怀抱，将她推到一边，然后拧动密码盘打开保险箱，拿出了里面的文件。

略微翻动了几页之后，Shaw猛地合上了文件夹。

“这是陷阱。”Shaw一把扔下文件夹，拉着Root迅速按原路撤退。

而Control手下的佣兵已经从暗处出现，开始对她们进行包围。

“Son of Bitch.”Shaw向兵力最薄弱的方向发射子弹，将掩护的任务全部交给了身后的Root.

“我们离下来的通风口有点远，Shaw.”Root边射击边提醒道，“他们想把我们逼到某个小笼子去了。”

“那就Plan B ，Root.”Shaw且战且退，带着Root强行突破到某个走廊的拐角处。

“我没有子弹了。”Root将空弹匣退了出来，“没预料过这种情况。”

“最后两个弹匣，一人一个。”Shaw向Root露出了腰间的弹匣包，将其中一个弹匣交给了她，“走廊尽头左拐，找个地方躲着等。”

“等什么？”Root一把拉住了想要起身的Shaw.

“等Plan B.”Shaw举起枪观察着外面的情况。

“Plan B到底是什么鬼！”Root几乎是嘶吼了起来，她的耳朵快要被密集的枪声搞聋了。

“守则第3条，永远不要在没有后援的情况下执行危险任务。”Shaw轻扬嘴角，又往外射出了一串子弹，在对方火力被压制住的瞬间，将Root用力推到了走廊的另一边，“等员工电梯重新通上电之后，上电梯，密码5228#，到地下室按原定计划撤退。”

“那你呢？”Root焦急地问道。

“我当然也有Plan B了，菜鸟。”Shaw又翻了个白眼，“Go！”

Root只好踉踉跄跄地往电梯的方向跑去，转过了拐角之后，Root停了下来，深呼吸了两口气，然后将事先调好频道的监听耳机戴到了左耳中，脸上已经恢复了平常惯有的目空一切的神情。

“Dani Reese正在往C区逃走，她已经没有子弹了。”

“全力追踪，我要活捉她。”

“是的，女士。”

Control的声音还是那么让人讨厌，Root百无聊赖地靠在走廊上，显然，Shaw口中的“Plan B”还没有把电梯弄好。

枪声还是没有响起来，但Root知道佣兵们正在缩小包围圈，Shaw手上还有一整个弹匣没有启用，她现在假装没有子弹，是在诱敌深入。

“Dani Reese投降了，我们已经控制住了她，周边安全，女士。”

“WTF？”听到意料之外的消息，Root几乎吼了出来。

“今天拣装备的时候有些分心了吗，Agent Reese？还是身份太多，出现了精神分裂，Dr.Reese？‘肾上腺素甲强龙注射器’？它们看起来和弹匣长得很像吗？”

“大概它们看起来和能量棒长得很像。”Shaw似乎冷笑了一声。

“E区发现Agusta King的踪影。”又一个声音在频道中出现。

“两枪爆头，小心溅血弄脏了墙壁。”Control指示道。

“现在你明白我们为什么从来不和恐怖分子谈判了吧。”Shaw揶揄道，“别毁了你的第二次机会，Root.”

就在此时，Root的耳边叮咚一声，电梯终于恢复通电运行，在她眼前打开了门。

“她正在监听我们，马上找到她。”Control命令道。

“E区员工电梯被打开了。”

“各层队员马上包围电梯出口，所有外围队员立即到地下室围剿，别让她跑掉了。”

“是的，女士。”

Root将手中的枪上好膛，在电梯开门的瞬间就撂倒了三个佣兵，然后按照原定计划往下水道的缺口撤退，那个神秘的Plan B并没有马上出现在她的面前。在又看见了两个前来围堵的佣兵后，Root故意浪射了最后两发子弹，然后继续扣动着空扳机，机械咔哒声在下水道的拢音作用下大的惊人，两个佣兵很快就来到了她的眼前。

“看来，人们果然是对第二次机会期望太高了。”Root一脸无奈地将手枪扔在了地上。

“好了，B*tch，和你的小女朋友说永别吧。”佣兵甲说道。

听见“小女朋友”这个词，Root忍不住甜蜜地笑了起来。

“你冲我们笑什么？”佣兵乙不耐烦地问。

“我可不是在冲你们笑。”Root得意地说，“和我的小女朋友说永别吧。”

“砰砰”两声枪响之后，Lionel Fusco黑着脸来到了Root的跟前。

“干嘛？你以为哥愿意踩着新买的意大利手工皮鞋到这种地方来？”Fusco狠狠地瞪了Root一眼，一脚踹开了她身后的铁栏。

“Shaw，Root没事，那些派来杀她的人可就没那么走运了。”Fusco提着枪，拉着Root走进了铁栏的另一端，“但是，Shaw，你明白这意味着我没办法去救你。”

Root戒备地看着Fusco，在她脑袋里运行过无数次的模拟片段中，Lionel Fusco可绝对没有出现过在其中的任何一幕中。

Damn it,昨晚Shaw并没有找Cole，她找的是住在Cole旁边的Fusco，那个看起来满脸蠢相的痴肥军火商。

Root立即决定要对这个人提高1000倍的警惕。

“什么？真的吗？”Fusco似乎得到了Shaw的某句回应，然后很快将耳朵里的耳机掏出来扔在了地上，看来Shaw的秘密通讯已经被Control发现了。

走了一段不算长的路，Root几乎是被Fusco推着从某个下水道口回到了地面。

“每次我以为跟你们混的日子已经怪得登峰造极的时候，你们总有人能再创新高。”Fusco艰难地挪动屁股爬了上来。

“Lionel，你和Shaw的关系很亲密吗？”Root略侧着头，看他使劲地拍打着裤子上的尘土。

“Absolutely .她还欠着我2万刀的‘货款’，希望你有空能给她结一下。”Fusco说完，突然一个右勾拳击打在Root的脸上。

Root应声倒下。踢了她两脚确认她失去知觉之后，Fusco掏出电话拨通了某个号码：“听着，神奇小子，不管你在哪里，我都要你马上回来，你家那个特辣墨西哥玉米饼这回可真的摊上大事了。”

“谢谢，Shaw.”Root在心里又为Shaw加了1分，强撑听完Fusco的电话内容后，她终于放心地昏迷了过去。


	11. Chapter 11

（11）

 

“Agent Reese，不得不说，欣赏你工作时的情景真是令人激动。”Control来到审讯室，在Shaw的对面坐了下来，“我本来还担心，在你们的校园浪漫事件之后，Ms.Groves会影响我接近你，不过现在看来，她真是相当的‘有用’。”

“你让她逃掉了，”Shaw浅笑了一下，“真是一个败笔。”

“如果你认为她会回来救你，那可真是个相当糟糕的想法。”Control的语气颇为悲悯，“你大概还不知道，她在出卖FBI同僚方面的‘经验’有多么丰富。”

Shaw耸了耸肩，没有说话。

“人们总是对漂亮女士抱有很宽容的态度，不是吗，很轻易就能原谅她们犯的错，甚至允许自己对她们的可疑之处视而不见。”

“男人们才会对女性掉以轻心，我个人可不会小看任何一位女士的能力。”

“当然，鉴于你可能是我遇到过的最难对付的女性对象了。”Control点了点头，“但感谢Ms.Zoe Morgan给我提供了某种新思路。”

“为什么？因为她亲吻了我？”

“因为你允许她亲吻了你。”Control纠正道，“可你在酒店房间里突然袭击了对方，然后就抛弃了‘Dani Reese’这个身份彻底消失了，为什么？因为从我们监听的内容来看，Ms.Morgan似乎并没有对你作出什么言语上的警告或者暗示。”

“噢，也许我意识到，我并不想和John睡同一个女人。”Shaw露出略显促狭的笑容，“而他的前度‘特殊朋友’在时隔十几年之后突然找上了我，还试图想要跟我上床，难道这件事本身不就是一个大bug吗？”

“我们为各种特殊的工作物色各类特殊的人才，但并不限制对方完成工作的手段，包括Ms.Morgan，包括Ms.Groves——或者按照你喜欢的小昵称，Root ，鉴于显然地她很能讨你的欢心。”

“你告诉了她我和Zoe的事？”

“如果我是你的话，我会先想着能不能活着离开，然后再考虑怎样向女朋友解释这种风流韵事。”

“只想明确一下我在这段时间里被严重性骚扰的首要责任者，没别的意思。”Shaw淡淡地挑动了一下眉毛。

用亲吻来做示警这个决定实在太正确了，Shaw再一次对自己的机智表示佩服。她还清楚记得John第一次将Zoe Morgan带到她面前时的情景，她很轻易就发现了这个女人的与众不同之处，她的身上带着某种显著的危险信号，于是Shaw生平第一次亲吻了John的脸颊表示警告，没想到John Reese竟然像个娘炮似的感动得眼泛泪光，甚至还向Zoe暴露了她关于“亲吻”的小秘密。而显然Zoe也对她们之间的第一次会面印象深刻，于是在闲话家常似的对话中确认了Shaw也还记得“初见时的小趣事”后，Zoe找机会将对话引向了某种奇异的方向并且非常自然地亲吻了她，然后带着她离开了重兵包围的夜店，为了不让监视者们起疑，Shaw在酒店里放倒了她，随后从酒店中逃脱出来，回到了纽约大学，启用了“Sameen Shaw”这个身份。

“你似乎沉浸在某种愉快的回忆中，Agent Reese.”Control再度开口，“不过我可以理解，即使是我，也被Ms.Groves对你采取的小手段惊艳到了，包括那些接近你的方法，还有征服你的方法。不得不说她果然是Kara Stanton的女儿，对于蛊惑人心，她们母女简直就像拥有某种特殊的天赋一样。”

“你称呼她为‘Ms.Groves’，但却一直称我为‘Agent Reese’，为什么会有这种差别对待？”Shaw直视着Control的眼睛，“鉴于我和她都拥有某个你非常感兴趣的共同点。”

“Well,也许因为她看起来显然就是Kara Stanton的女儿，而你看起来却不太像是Tomas Koroa的女儿？”Control并没有回避Shaw的视线，反而用更凌厉的目光看着她，“事实上，你的样子不像他们之中的任何一个人，Agent Reese.”

“也许我的母系基因在外貌的表达上过于强大？”Shaw好笑地看着对方，“我想这总比猜测我的父亲不是我的亲生父亲要靠谱。”

“或者也许你根本就不是真正的Sameen Shaw，对吗？”Control将某个文件夹摊开在Shaw的面前，里面是“Sameen Shaw”被法庭封存的少年犯罪记录原件，“有原件，说明这个记录并不是在网上凭空捏造的，我想你不太能解释，为什么当‘Dani Reese’被某个隐形富豪担保着就读在世界顶级私立学校的时候，‘Sameen Shaw’却同时每天都在哈德逊高中上学，而且还是个行动颇为暴戾的青少年。”

“一定是某种工作失误。”Shaw不以为然地耸了耸肩，“老式地方公务员，你懂的。”

“年代有些久远，但我们还是能找到你们高中时的校册，”Control又把两本不同的校册放在了她的面前，“你年轻时比现在黝黑多了，毕竟据说你是个相当出色的运动员。而另一方面，这位Sameen Shaw的样子，却意外地契合少年犯罪记录中的照片，”Control将某张黑发少女的照片放在了“Sameen Shaw”的照片旁边，“哈德逊高中的毕业生们都记得，这位‘Sameen Shaw’才是他们的老同学，而你——没有任何一位‘同班同学’记得你到底是谁。”

“可能是某种外星人袭击，集体洗脑什么的，我昨晚正好看到过这种题材的电影。”Shaw笑着啧了一声，“相当具有说服力。”

“根据可以追溯原件的资料，Shaw能确证患有第二轴人格障碍，也就是说，技术上来讲，她是个反社会者，无法关心他人，”Control合上文件夹，将它们推到一边，“但在你身上显示出来的，却是你非常的在意他人，甚至在意到你可以一再救下Ms.Groves，哪怕她已经愚弄了你这么多次。”

“谢谢提醒。”

“你在意她，甚至爱她，而这是Sameen Shaw绝对不可能做到的。”

“你特么是怎么得出‘我爱她’这个结论的？”Shaw翻了个白眼。

“Sameen Shaw在21岁时作为志愿者捐献了骨髓，所以她在美国国家骨髓库中留下了DNA记录，而有趣的是，这个DNA记录，却与Dani Reese的DNA完全不相符——顺便说一句，感谢Ms.Groves，她在前两天为我们提供了你相当‘新鲜’的DNA样本，而你的DNA确实与Dani Reese相符无疑。”

“有意思，也许你可以就此发表某篇影响因子颇高的论文，甚至可能在死后得个诺贝尔医学奖什么的。”

“听着，Agent Reese，我没兴趣再和你浪费时间，要不你告诉我真正的‘Sameen Shaw’在哪里，要不我将我们的‘游戏规则’略作调整，直到有任何人能告诉我答案为止。”Control站了起来，将审讯桌推到了房间的角落里。

“我猜我们的热身活动刚刚结束了。”Shaw冷静地看着对方，脸上带着嘲讽的笑意。

 

“冰袋在桌上。”Harold的声音从工作台的方向传了过来，键盘敲打的声音却并没有因此而停下来，“如果你的头晕已经好转的话，我希望你有兴趣来帮一下忙。”

Root拍打了几下额头，神智变得清醒了一些，然后她拿起桌上的冰袋捂在脸上，来到了Harold的身后。

“对不起，Harold.”Root轻声说道。

“现在不是好时机，Ms.Groves， 到目前为止我还没有任何头绪。”Harold神情肃穆地说。

“Lionel呢？”Root环顾了四周一下，在Harold身边坐了下来。

“Mr.Fusco只答应了Ms.Shaw在下水道作为接应，他并不清楚你们之前进行了什么行动，现在他已经离开了。事实上，”Harold不满地加大了音量，“恐怕我也不太清楚，你们到底进行了怎么样的行动。”

“Sameen认为你会阻止她。”

“我希望我这样做了。”Harold严厉地盯着她。

“现在不是好时机，Harold.”Root看着Harold的眼睛，“Sameen仍然在外面。”

“我破解了Control公司的系统，但是，目前他们并没有任何网络消息传播出来。”

“她正在闭门审讯，她想从Shaw的口中知道John Reese的下落。”Root快速浏览着Harold之前的足迹，很快就追上了进度。

“我恐怕Ms.Shaw对此不能提供太多信息。”Harold眉头略蹙，“我确信她并不清楚Mr.Reese目前的下落。”

“是的，所以不用太久，Control就会在网上发布信息，让John Reese知道，现在她有Shaw在手上。”Root冷静地说，“我们需要一点时间等待。”

等待的时间并没有太长，不到2小时，Control就发布了全新的信息，她需要活着的Sameen Shaw，某个很可能正和John Reese在一起的波斯裔女性，而这位Sameen Shaw目前的价位是300万美元。

“Wow，这可不仅仅是‘有些古怪’。”Root疑惑地盯着这条信息，有些不太敢相信自己的眼睛，“这是不是意味着，Sameen已经逃脱了？在John Reese的帮助下？”

“恐怕不是。正如你所说的，Control还没发布她挟持了Ms.Shaw的消息，所以Mr.Reese肯定不可能现在就救下了她，而他们也肯定不可能正呆在一起。”

Harold看到这条消息，像是获得了什么新思路，突然开始黑入联邦探员的DNA资料库和美国国家骨髓库的DNA系统，大约一分钟之后，Harold莫名地叹息了一下，然后对Root说：“现在，事情恐怕比我们想象中还要更复杂了。”

“怎样？”

“Control想要的不是Mr.Reese，由始至终，她想要的，确确实实就是Ms.Shaw,而Mr.Reese只是她找到Ms.Shaw的一道桥梁。”

“你把我弄糊涂了，Harold，她现在扣留着Sameen Shaw，而她还在到处找Sameen Shaw，这是某种疯人院游戏吗？”Root疑惑地看着他。

“她想要找到Sameen Shaw，毫无疑问，”Harold回答道，“而她认为，她现在扣留的是Dani Reese.”

“Sameen Shaw就是Dani Reese，Dani Reese就是Sameen Shaw，她不是清楚知道这一点吗？”Root几乎是低吼了出来，她完全搞不明白，目前到底算是个什么状况。

“在Sameen很小的时候，她的父亲Tomas就向我提过，她的DNA图谱被以某种方式泄露到了外面，而基于某种他不便透露的原因，他非常担心这份图谱会在将来对她的人生构成威胁，所以，他请求我想办法消弭这一种影响。”Harold解释道，“而由于当时DNA技术和国际网络技术的限制，这个问题我并不能马上解决。”

“这到底算怎么回事，为什么Sameen的DNA会对她的人生构成威胁？”Root颇为生气地追问道，“Sameen知道这些破事吗？”

“她开始时并不清楚。她只知道我非常反对她留下任何DNA信息，但在读医学院的时候，她还是瞒着我以Sameen Shaw的身份向一位白血病患者捐献了骨髓，而这件事使她的DNA信息被保存在了国家骨髓库中。”

“这件事还使她失去了继续当医生的机会，她随后进入了军队，之后还有FBI，而在军队和FBI中，她必须要留下自己的DNA信息。”Root补充道。

“以Dani Reese的身份。这就是我为她解决这个‘问题’的契机，Ms.Groves.”Harold将两份DNA谱的图像调取了出来，“上面的图谱属于Sameen Shaw，而下面的图谱属于Dani Reese.”

“它们看起来……相当的不一样，即使是在肉眼观看的情况之下。”Root困惑地评价道。

“正是。我编写了一段木马程序，通过网络感染了全世界的DNA数据库。”

“你什么？”Root诧异地叫了起来，根本想象不出Harold这个文弱男还能折腾出这么大的动静来。

“如果由任意Ms.Shaw的‘活体材料’上提取的DNA，所得的DNA信息会自动指向‘Dani Reese’这个身份，而机器上显示出来的，则是被我替换过后的图谱，也就是现在你看到的这张。”

“而如果是由Shaw小时候外流的DNA‘图像’所进行的搜索，则会指向到骨髓库里‘Sameen Shaw’这个身份，不会和‘Dani Reese’这个身份有什么交集。”

“可以这么说。”

“难怪上次Shaw会叫我黑进FBI的枪支管理库里把配枪的序列号改掉，看过了你的杰作之后，她大概以为黑掉某个资料库是一件非常简单的工作。”Root现在总算明白Shaw当时为什么会有那么‘独特’的解决方案了。

“你说她叫你干什么？”Harold糟心地扶了扶额，“这是一件绝对不正确的事。”

“我也是这么跟她说的。”Root耸了耸肩，“但是，既然那么费心地将‘Sameen Shaw’和‘Dani Reese’这个身份分开，为什么又要让她重新成为Sameen Shaw？”

“鉴于我并不清楚你们的父母到底卷入了什么事件，所以为了完全保证Ms.Shaw的安全，在捐骨髓这件事之前，Sameen Shaw这个身份，确实是我精心设计的后备身份，为了让这个身份看起来更加让人信服，John和我甚至安排了某个人用这个身份来上学、生活。”

“某个人？”Root反问道。

“某个和Ms.Shaw一样同为波斯裔的同龄女性，她的父母在波斯湾战争中不幸遇难，而她的父亲曾经是Mr.Reese在中东时的线人，所以Mr.Reese协助她来到美国，并且用Sameen Shaw这个身份安顿了下来，现在，这位女士已经生活在了欧洲，与这一切事情都毫无关联了。”

“而Sameen又顺理成章地继续用上这个身份，万一有人循着以前的老线索找到她，也会像Control一样，以为她只是被Dani Reese冒名顶替的Sameen Shaw，然后转而搜索那个跟着John Reese消失得无影无踪的波斯裔女士，”Root赞赏地点了点头，“你把‘真货’做成‘假货’，然后又让她扮演成‘真货’，不得不说，这个连环局实在是太漂亮了。”

“人们总是过度信任高科技。”Harold平静地说，“但我相当担心，万一有人用全人工的老方法来检验Ms.Shaw的DNA，然后再和Sameen Shaw的图谱进行对比，那么——”

“那么他们就会发现，Sameen Shaw的DNA和Dani Reese的DNA，实际上完全一模一样。”Root补完了他的话，“而目前我们还不清楚他们对‘Sameen Shaw’这个人到底有什么企图。”

Harold轻叹了一口气。

“我会把她带回来的，Harold.”Root肯定地说，“我保证。”

“那我希望你的实际行动会比你的话语更有说服力，Sam.”伴着枪栓推拉的声音，一个低沉的声音从他们背后传了过来。

“Mr.Reese.”Harold迅速地转过身，如释重负舒了口气，语气中难掩激动之情。

“抱歉让你独自面对这一切，Harold，”Reese来到他们的跟前，“以及谢谢你的努力，Sam.”

“我的名字叫做Root.”Root纠正道，探究的目光在Reese的脸上不断游走。

“Okay, Root, 我需要你定位这条信息发布的具体位置。”Reese略弯下腰，用手指着Control发布的信息，“你也想带她回来的，对吗？”

“胜过其他一切。”Root点点头。

“那就好好工作。”Reese拉开椅子坐了下来，双脚搭在工作台上，抓起桌上的甜甜圈开始进食，“如果你能适应Shaw的节奏，那么你就能适应我的节奏。”

Harold对Reese这种行为视而不见，而Root对此默默翻了个白眼。

两位顶级黑客联手，很快就得到了位置信息。

“很好。”Reese看了一眼，将一把手枪递给了Root。

“我可以再要一把手枪吗？”Root问道。

“不，除非你证明你可以摆弄好这一把。”Reese一口回绝，“我不是Shaw，而你需要在我面前证明的事情还有很多很多。”

“我并没有打算马上就求婚，Johnny ，如果你是担心这个的话。”Root浅笑一下，将手枪别到了自己的后腰上。

“如果你永远别提这件事，事情会简单很多。”Reese再次检查自己的装备，将枪别在武器带上。

看见他们干脆利落的动作，Harold略惊悚地做了个微微摆手的动作，但最终没有把“最好不要用到枪”这种话说出口，只是蹙了一下眉头，吩咐他们：“请务必把她带回来。”

“Sure.”“Absolutely.”

“以及你们务必都要平安地回来。”Harold补充道。

而Reese和Root已经迈着长腿大步流星地走出了安全屋。

 

“你确定是这里吗？这里看起来有点安静。”Reese小心地用望远镜观察着对面的建筑物。

“Harold做了二次确认，信息确实是从这里发出的。”Root戒备地看着四周，“虽然我鲜有出外勤，但这种表面风平浪静的现场我也是遇过很多次的。”

“在办公室里？”

“在办公室里。”Root确认道，“虽然我更擅长运用‘技术’作为武器，但是，John，我的‘作战能力’也没有那么差，我也曾独自处理过很多‘棘手情况’。”

“略有所闻。”Reese淡淡地说，将Root护在了自己的身后，“留在后面。”

然后两人开始以双人队形往对面的楼层推进。

“Sameen教会了我很多，我听说这是她从你身上学来的。”Root说道，“你将她教得非常出色。”

“我知道。”Reese带着她顺利地进入了楼道中，“她是这个世界上最不会让我失望的人之一。”

“但对不起，Johnny，恐怕你以后都不能再见到她了。”Root冷笑一下，将手中的枪对准了Reese的后脑，“抱歉毁了你宏大的‘忠诚测试’计划，不过我能够把Shaw带回来，就算没有你帮忙也可以。”

“Shaw教会了你很多，但她似乎还没有纠正你的某个非常致命的坏习惯。”Reese轻松地侧过头，“每次外勤行动前都应该反复检查自己的装备，你以后应该牢牢记住这一点。”

Root吃了一惊，使劲地扣动扳机，手中的武器却始终毫无反应。

“我不想打你，但我现在必须确认Shaw是否在上面，所以——”Reese一记枪柄敲在了Root的颈侧，“我只能尽量不打脸了。”


	12. Chapter 12

（12）

 

当浸满海水的厚毛巾再次从Shaw的脸上取下时，她猛烈地咳嗽起来，试图将气管中的海水全部排除出去。

尽管这已经不是Shaw生平第一次被水刑招呼，但这种整个气道都在熊熊燃烧的感觉还是让人讨厌，而且缺氧导致的剧烈头痛会在一定程度上干扰她的思维，于是在气促稍稍缓解之后，她大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，为下一轮更长时间的窒息作准备。

“我注意到你对窒息游戏有些情有独钟，Agent Reese,”Control从身后捏住了Shaw伤痕累累的颈部，“希望这个小小的热身活动能让你尽快兴奋起来。”

“无意冒犯，但对象是你的话，恐怕我很难‘兴奋’得起来。”Shaw不无嘲讽地反击。

“抱歉眼下我也暂时不能联络Ms.Groves前来助阵，所以你只能继续凑合了。”

“我赌也是。”

“你在军队中只呆了三年，然后就因为‘心理测评不过关’被退役，而按照你的档案来看，你在参军期间也并没有什么值得称道的突出表现——”

“想听实话？我参军只是因为发薪准时。”

“——除了你一名是带着铜星勋章荣誉回家的士兵。”

“一定是那次击毙了想要炸掉物资车的自杀炸弹者，”Shaw笑了笑，“拯救了整个坎大哈驻军的圣诞晚餐。”

“我很感激你为国家作出的杰出贡献，即使你的功绩不能被铭记于公开资料中。我也很欣赏你在接受审讯时乐观幽默的态度，这意味着你在阿富汗服役期间，已经经历过比这种程度的审讯更加‘激烈’的款待，”Control慢慢地踱到墙边的审讯桌，拿起了某支灌满药物的针筒，“所以我想我们应该跳过那些毫无意义的疼痛和流血，直接寻求更加‘专业’的协助。”

看到针筒的瞬间，Shaw条件反射似的翻了个白眼。

“再次抱歉，目前暂时不能邀请Ms.Groves来为你亲自服务，如果你是想到了这个的话。”Control露出一抹讥讽的笑意，用拇指摩挲了几下Shaw手臂上的针孔，然后猛地把针头扎进她的肌肉里，将药液尽数推了进去。

Shaw几乎是在3秒内就丧失了意识。

Control休闲地喝了几口咖啡，片刻之后，又将另一管药物注射到她右手的血管中。

Shaw的身体骤然紧缩，口中发出了某种丛林小动物似的低吟，然后猛地睁开了眼睛。

“呼吸。”Control提示道，将针筒丢到一旁。

“有趣。”Shaw抿了抿唇，彻底清醒了过来，“呼吸加深，心跳加快，噢，还有点high。”

“上世纪六十年代起，政府开始尝试用各种药物来强化审讯，在一边胳膊上来一发巴比妥盐，再在另一边胳膊上来一发安非他命，让你感觉像玩儿云霄飞车似的，而挺不了多少轮，你的心脏就会蹦得想要爆掉，”Control说完，打开了眼前满满的一整包注射器，“所以我们可以正式开始了？”

“这玩意会毁掉我晚餐的食欲，”Shaw面带厌恶地评价，“逊爆了。”

“她在哪里？”Control又举起了另一支针筒。

“正在某人的‘监护’之下？我猜？”

一整支苯巴比妥再次进入到她的手臂肌肉之中。

虽然Shaw再次闭上了眼，但轻微跃动的眼睑提示她这次并没有晕厥过去。

用尽全力去抵抗药物的作用是最愚蠢的做法，这样会毫无意义地耗费大量的体力，而一旦体力被这些药物拖垮，意志也就很容易随之一溃千里。

事实上，所谓的“强化审讯”不过是交感神经和副交感神经受到药物剧烈刺激之后的一系列应激反应，只要Shaw能维持基本觉醒的状态，然后在脑海中构筑出最符合目前躯体状态的场景，就能骗过自己的身体，以最低的能量消耗来撑过整个刑讯的过程。

Control给了Shaw大约45秒的镇静时间，然后再一次将安非他命推注到她的血管中，而Shaw这一次没有压抑自己的叫声，顺应身体的反应狠狠地喊叫了出来。

 

耳边传来密集的枪声。

“我们陷入了埋伏圈！”Mark Snow中尉一边大声地向对讲机嘶吼，一边将身旁不知所措的Shaw拉到了吉普车的掩护之下。

“很好，现在我的心跳多少能配合这场景了。”Shaw很快反应了过来，愉快地摩挲了一下久违的M16A4自动步枪，然后两指并拢对身旁的Snow敬礼致意：“很久不见，中尉。”

“希望你没有忘记撤离的线路，兵士。”Snow略停顿了一下，又往某个火舌嚣张的方向射出一串子弹，“我不会和你一起回到营地去，如果你还记得的话。”

“一年后我会帮你赚回一个铜星勋章，它现在就在你乔治亚的家里。”

“听起来还不错，”Snow笑起来的样子和她记忆中丝毫不差，“不过是时候离开了，兵士。”

“我记得。”Shaw点了点头，不再像当年那样固执了。

“永远忠诚。”Snow平静地说完，捂着腹部的伤口，慢慢坐了下来。

“永远忠诚。”Shaw向他敬了个军礼，带着武器按记忆的路线奔跑起来。

连月光都全部躲藏起来的漆黑夜晚。四周此起彼伏的猛烈枪声。暗角中完全不解其意的异国语言。还有偶尔传来的近在咫尺的爆炸声浪。

一切都和那时一模一样。

除了另一个士兵突然从旁边加入了奔跑的行列。

“Root，你特么的在这里干什么？”一看那个纰漏百出的跑姿，Shaw就忍不住翻了个白眼。

“我不知道，是你让我出现在这里的，Sameen.”Root还是那副无辜到极点的神情。

“这算什么？潜意识？濒死体验？还是某种幻觉？”

“噢，心理学都是狗屎，你不会想把我归类到这些扯淡‘名词’里去的。”Root魅惑地看着她，“试试‘幻想’怎么样？”

“‘幻想’？像是某种‘性幻想’？”Shaw略迟疑地反问。

“Wow，你在‘幻想’里真是坦率多了。”Root几乎就要笑裂了。

“所以你是完全受我操纵的？”Shaw跑得很快，现在呼吸已经非常急促了。

“在不违背我个性的情况下，这是你完全投入幻想的基础。”Root说着一把拉住了还在拼命奔跑的Shaw，“慢一点，Sweetie，你现在的心率已经超过160了。”

“善意预警一下，一分钟后这里整个区域都会在爆炸中夷为平地。”尽管已经气喘吁吁，但Shaw清楚记得她们现在绝对不能停止下来。

“别担心，Sameen，我们不会在这里呆太久的，进度条撑不住了。”Root指了指空无一物的漆黑天空，“距离下一次注射的时间不长了。”

“我不能停下来，Root，如果我的行动不能配合我的心率和呼吸，我又得苏醒过来，干坐着听那个Control讲废话。”

“Well，那你至少可以减慢速度等我一下，你知道我最不擅长负重奔跑了，”Root故意表情痛苦地扯了扯行军背囊的肩带，“说真的我能扔下一部分装备吗？毕竟这是在幻想世界里啊。”

“不行，明显违背现实的bug也会将我弄醒。”Shaw叹了口气，稍微减慢步速，将Root手中沉重的步枪接了过去。

“真贴心。但我觉得你应该想要坐下来了。”Root伸手抓住Shaw的衣领，猛地将她拽到了地上。

 

一阵剧烈的眩晕之后，Shaw再次睁开了眼睛。

“我还在这里，别怕。”Root温柔地将她凌乱的头发拨到了耳后。

“拜托，Root，我只是个10岁的女孩。”Sameen Koroa目无表情地看着她。

“仍然是世界上最可爱的10岁女孩。”Root用一种近乎宠溺的目光看着她。

“不敢相信我的‘幻想’里会出现这么无耻的对话。”Sameen Koroa翻了个白眼。

“‘合理推测’，Sam，你长大后最擅长的事情之一。”Root朝她眨了眨眼，“别睡着，消防员正在努力地打开车门。”

“帮个忙，这次让他们买三文治时千万别加蛋黄酱。”Sameen Korea费力地睁着眼睛，“这里有些冷，Root.”

“保持清醒，Sameen .如果你愿意的话，你可以把Tomas Koroa上尉邀请过来。”Root紧紧握住了她的手，“这是在你的‘幻想’中。”

“不是一个好时候，现在我的样子有些狼狈，看，我把地板都吐脏了。”Shaw想要伸手指给Root看，却发现自己的手正被Ziptie紧紧捆绑着。

“嘿，别到那边去。”Root用力将她拉回身边，“你就不想听听我的童年故事？某个叫Samantha Groves的小女孩？”

“你从来不说。”

“你从来没有问。”

“问了你也不会实话实说的。”

“但你有方法判断我是不是说谎，不是吗？”

“别对一个10岁的小女孩说这个。”

“你可以问哦，在你长大了之后。”Root摩挲着她的头顶。

“我不太肯定我想要你亲口说出来。”Sameen Koroa淡漠地说，“我不在意。”

“而我很肯定你的意思是‘我不介意’。”Root会意地笑了起来，“闭上眼，Sameen.”

 

校园里。当然是在该死的纽约大学校园里了。

Shaw摇了摇头，看着和自己的身体紧贴到完全没有缝隙的Agusta King.

而她该死的手枪还顶在自己的肋骨上。

“放下枪好吗？你知道我没翻你的东西，你也知道我在2分钟后就会抢走你的配枪。”Shaw啧了一声。

“不可以，不然你的心跳呼吸会和你所在的场景完全冲突，你会回到现实中，而Control会继续伤害你。”Root按照进度将枪口向上挑动了一下，“你知道我不能忍受任何人伤害你，我的意思是——”

“除了你之外。”Shaw烦躁地打断了她，“好啦，我又不是没听你说过这句对白。”

“还没亲口对你说过。”Root笑着纠正她，“那时我是在卧底任务中，我只是和Martine Rousseau聊起了‘前女友’，而你正在窃听。”

“我是在‘监听’。”

“说真的，Sameen，你当时是在吃醋吗，对Martine Rousseau？”Root略显得意地歪着头，“噢，就是你口中的那个‘狂吐海豹’。”

“我当时是在执行任务，而你破坏了我的部署。”Shaw再次强调。

“你在她喝的酒里面加了催吐剂，而这完全没有必要。”Root反驳道，“这看起来就像某种孩子气的报复。”

“不，这个场景和我的身体完全不匹配，我觉得我应该把John Reese找来然后我们来一场丛林追逐战。”Shaw不喜欢这个话题，她的身体也不喜欢，她现在只想要推开这个讨厌的女人。

“门都没有。”Root几乎将自己身体的重量都倾压在了Shaw的身上，不给她任何逃脱的机会，“交替注射好几轮之后，你的循环系统已经开始受到损伤了。”

“所以我的心率越来越快了，我必须要来一场更激烈的对抗，”Shaw的心脏已经开始出现缺血绞痛的症状，甚至连呼吸都不再顺畅了，“我正在醒过来，Root.”

“而谁说我们之间就不能来一场更‘激烈’的对抗呢？”

一瞬间场景转移，Root已经光着腿跨坐在她的身上，居高临下地看着她。

“Damn.”Shaw翻了个白眼。

“昨日重现啊，Sameen.”Root语气欢快，“还有你最喜欢的小药品和特斯拉小玩意，不是吗？”

“不知道，但至少这个设定比较符合我目前的身体状况了。”

“你想从我这里得到什么？”Root又开始按进度条前进了。

“在这种情况下？”Shaw下意识地抿紧嘴唇，仿佛是在回忆当时的情景，然而片刻之后，她自嘲般地咬着唇摇了摇头。

“干嘛？你知道你可以把最渴望的那个告诉我。”Root善意提醒。

“好吧，我现在是真的有点想要和你上床了。”Shaw说完，自暴自弃地别过了脸。

“God，我真喜欢‘幻想’里的你。”Root非常兴奋地亲吻着她的脸，“别害羞，Sameen，考虑到你现在被用了超大剂量的安非他命，如果你还不想和我来一发，我才真的会哭死呢。”

“放开我，Root，我现在的药物浓度有点高，而那个old Bitch在看着。”

“我也很想这么做，但不知道为什么，我在你的‘幻想’里就是个树袋熊的属性，”Root依然赖在她的身上不肯松手，“而且，就算你的身体发生了什么‘变化’，她也不会知道的，她不能从你的表情中判断你是在进行百米冲刺还是——Well，你懂的。”

“我是说我不想在‘幻想’里做这个。”

“你是说你不想仅仅在‘幻想’里做这个。”

“Damn，我讨厌我的‘幻想’， 它现在看起来就像被某个黑客全面入侵了一样。”Shaw不满地抗议，甚至已经在心里慎重地考虑，这边的Root和那边的Control到底哪个更讨厌了。

“Okay，是我的错，不要到那边去，想都别想。”Root稍稍收敛了自己轻佻的语气。

“那就不要再在我的身上到处乱摸。”

“我也很想是我被绑在椅子上，而你坐在我的身上，但这种缺乏现实基础的场景会让你的幻想崩塌掉，所以，稍稍忍耐好吗，Sameen.”

“我是说，关闭这种‘幻想’，我根本不想我们之间发生这种场景。”Shaw抗拒道，“我特么都被你坑到这里来了，你怎么还能想着那种事？”

“我不知道，Sameen，我是被你完全操控的，如果我看起来过于真实，那只是因为你太擅于在我的身上进行‘合理推测’。”Root的语气充满诚恳，“但这是你自己的‘幻想’，千真万确。”

“这是药物的诡计。”Shaw没好气地说。

“才不是呢，否则我们已经大战300回合了。”Root笑着摇了摇头，“时间到，下一轮再见。”

 

再次睁开眼睛，场面终于变得稍显“庄重”了。

至少Shaw衣衫整齐地躺在自己的床上，而Root刚洗完澡，擦着头发盘腿坐上了她的床。

“能不能别特意突出‘刚洗完澡’这件事？”Shaw啧了一声。

“我们要同步你目前偏快的心率，不是吗？”Root狡黠地笑了笑，拿起了她床头的列宁勋章。

“为什么是这里？”Shaw疑惑地问。

“不知道，你自己选择的场景。”Root语气平和，就像那天晚上不在调情频道的Root一样，“不过，这倒是非常适合我们敞开心扉聊聊天，而且，你也喜欢Bear陪着你。”

Shaw低头看看怀里，果然看到了她最喜欢的大帅比。

“好吧。”Shaw满意地逗弄着Bear毛茸茸的脖子。

“你告诉我John Reese不是我的父亲，为什么？”Root问道。

“你总是有意无意地刺探John Reese的下落，我想知道为什么。”

“我一直都表现得很可疑，不是吗？”Root轻轻揉捏着Shaw的手臂，防止她昏睡过去。

“是的。”

“我明明早就在档案中知道John的样子，看见那张老照片时却假装不认识他。”

“那是一张30多年前拍下的模糊照片，而你并没有和John Reese一起生活过，认不出他来也正常。”

“我说我需要你帮我找到Samaritan报告，那么当我们发现Samaritan报告被涂改之后，这个目的就达到了，而我也可以走了。”

“你当时确实走了，如果不是那颗子弹阻挡了你的话。”

“你怎么知道那个狙击手不是我找来假装杀自己的人？”Root可爱地笑了笑，“我可是有前科的哦。”

“因为如果不是我推开了你，那颗子弹就会准确无误地爆掉你的头，”Shaw翻了个白眼，“别忘了我也是个狙击手。”

“我定位到了Control，而你不知道我是怎么做到的。”

“我对这种Nerd操作完全不感兴趣，而我也不想Harold加入Party.”

“我不肯定Samaritan报告是否足以让你自投罗网，所以又用‘猎户座’行动和John Reese来吸引你的注意力。”Root说完扁了扁嘴，“但这个又演得有些过火了，对吗？”

“管他呢，反正你的目的达到了，是我自己提出了要当诱饵去跟Control交易的。”

“我弄晕你之后消失了一段时间，足够我和Control达成新的协议了。”

“我没有找到证据。所有的证据就只有一个三文治，而它的味道还不错。”

“所以你决定亲自来验证某些猜测？我总围着你打转只是另有图谋？”

“否则我不能解释你的古怪行为。”

“不，你是不能理解我的‘古怪’行为，那些我对你说的话，我对你做的事，你统统都不能理解，”Root纠正她的说法，“但是你非常在意。”

“我没有在意。”

“你设计了一个赌局。”

“一个测试。”Shaw马上更正，“而显然你没有通过。”

“是的，你证实了真正想通过你来找到John Reese的人是我，”Root颇为惆怅地看着她，“但你因此被困在了这里，你有可能会死。”

“这个你倒是说得对极了。”

“这是你期待的结果吗？”Root看着她的眼睛，“现在，你的心里是感觉轻松了还是更沉重了？”

“我没有任何‘感觉’。”Shaw再次重申，“但显然你有，所以我还给你留了一把‘钥匙’。不过在此之前，你大概需要先和John好好交流一下，显然你们之间还有些私人恩怨没有处理。”

“什么‘钥匙’？”

“你会知道的。”

“那你呢？你真的有Plan B吗？”Root略显焦躁地抬头看了看，Shaw知道，这一轮剩下的时间又不多了。

“没有，Root，我已经没有Plan B了。”Shaw也觉得自己的眼皮抬不起来了，“我马上就会失去意识，而你应该滚出了。”

“保重，Shaw，我们很快会再见面的。”

“所以这算是‘潜意识’还是‘合理推测’？”Shaw再次看了她一眼，“你知道我们不会再见的。”

“告诉过你这是‘幻想’了。”Root朝她眨了眨右眼，“有点信心，Sameen，是你‘认为’我们不会再见，我还没把我的‘决定’告诉你呢。”

“所以我可能还有一个Plan B？”

“我就是你的Plan B.”

“那可谢谢你温暖人心的鼓励。”Shaw闭上了自己的眼睛。

“Well，人家正是为此而来的嘛。”Root揉了揉她的头发，离开了她的床。

 

“你看起来糟透了，Agent Reese.”Control冷冷地看着Shaw，“刚才在幻觉里经历了一场五级飓风吗？”

“Hell yes,”Shaw有气无力地说，“我被所有人追杀，兄弟会，联邦政府，还有一台超级人工智能，而显然它认为我正在为另一台超级人工智能效力，所以它想要杀死我……还有所有人，包括你。”

“你看起来对科幻剧集相当情有独钟。”Control嘲讽道。

“我不知道，刚开始的时候我还以为它只是普通探案剧。”Shaw耸了耸肩膀。

“看来我不能从你的口中得到什么有价值的线索了。”Control朝她佯笑了一下，“那我需要别人来告诉我答案，而显然这个人需要我表示点‘诚意’，才可能自愿来帮忙。”

“希望你一切顺利。”

“我听说你在医学院里的成绩出类拔萃，但我想最高明的医生，也不可能亲自替自己做手术，所以，原谅我邀请了其他医生来帮你完成这次的小手术。”

“最好是个手脚麻利点的。”Shaw无所谓地笑了笑。

“这点我倒是可以向你保证，毕竟Dr.Wilson可以在枪林弹雨的壕沟里单独完成对伤员的截肢手术，所以，这点操作对他来说不会是什么大挑战。”Control打开门，呼叫手下将Shaw带往旁边某间由无菌罩膜封隔成的临时层流手术室。

“手术操作不会是什么问题，Agent Reese，我们这里有全部你可能用得上的器械，但是，很抱歉地通知你，这里毕竟不是正式的医院，所以我们只准备了肌肉松弛药，并没有准备任何麻醉镇痛药。”

“那我只能希望你刚才塞进我体内的苯巴比妥和安非他命足够多了。”Shaw翻了个白眼，看着又一管药水被迅速推入自己的血管中。


	13. Chapter 13

（13）

 

当Harold举着茶杯经过时，伏在法拉第笼门外的Bear发出了某种烦躁的低吼，爪子不停地抓着老旧的地板，试图引起Harold的注意。

“你的保卫犬有些不对劲，Harold.”Root倚在铁丝网上，叫住了笼子外的Harold.

“我知道，我也很想念她。”Harold轻声安慰脚下不安的动物，然后抬起头看着笼子里的人：“而现在你知道为什么了，Ms.Groves.”

“你为什么还没睡？你家那位柔情铁汉没带给你什么好消息吗？”Root拉开椅子做了个邀请的动作，“你可以放心进来，你是这个世界上唯一我不可以杀死的人，我答应过她的。”

Harold打开门走进笼子，沉默地伫立着。

“Harold，你也想往我的脸上来一拳吗？”Root抱着肩试探道，“说真的，也不差你一个了。”

“你没有吃你的晚餐。”Harold一眼就看出了晚餐的盘子基本没被动过，除了里面的苹果已经被Root用塑料刀精细地分割成几乎完全匀称的小块，然后扔到了旁边。

“很神奇，不是吗？我们可以利用技术让苹果变得更加完美，基因修改版的苹果甚至能够永不变色，”Root拿起苹果向Harold展示完全没有被氧化的切面，“然而我们却不能升级人类，不能从根源上修补他们的缺陷。”

“你想表达什么，Ms.Groves？”

“所以有的人以为他们可以从行为上矫正这些‘缺陷’。”

“谁是‘有的人’？”

“应该由你告诉我，Harold，”Root意味深长地看着他，“是哪些人想要‘矫正’Sameen？”

“没有人想要矫正Ms.Shaw，她能完全自由地按照自己的意志选择她想要过的生活。”Harold探究地看着Root，“为什么你会有这种奇怪的想法，Ms.Groves？”

“当她父亲去世之后，她由John Reese抚养，在你的担保下就读封闭式的私立学校，然后她考上了Upenn的医学院，而当时的院长，正好是你和Nathan Ingram读医学院时的旧同学Arthur Claypool .离开医学院之后，她又进入了海军陆战队，她当时的上级Mark Snow ？John Reese在东欧时的老战友，而当Mark Snow在坎大哈中弹身亡之后，她的上级又变成了Nathan Ingram在北非的老战友Alicia Corwin，当时全面主管阿富汗情报工作的‘北极光’行动组组长，而她将Sameen招揽到‘北极光’行动组中，为军队执行不能见光的秘密情报任务，直到Sameen因为心理测评不过关而退役。她退役之后，又被招到了FBI的危机事件反应小组，而当时手把手将她训练成精英探员的人Cal Beecher？他又是John Reese在Pendleton基地服役时的小伙伴。”Root向Harold细数着自己在Shaw身上获得的信息，“不管Shaw到底知不知情，她都一直在你们的监控之中。”

“我们没有在‘监控’她，我们关心她。”Harold反驳道。

“我随处都能认出你独有的代码，优雅，高效，随心所欲地修改每个部门的档案，然后将Shaw禁锢在你们设定好的牢笼之中。”

“这是一个完全荒谬的指控。”

“你们在干预她的行为，每一步，每时每刻。她是你们的观察对象吗，Harold？某只用于医学实验的小动物？就像我现在一样？”Root神情忿恨地看着他，“被困在隔离一切通讯的法拉第笼里，脚上还戴着限制行动自由的电子脚环？你们现在需要一只新宠物了吗？”

“你被囚禁于此是因为你伤害他人。”Harold痛心疾首地说，“你伤害了一个好女人。”

“如果你们没有将我禁闭在这里，我就可以将她带回来——也许我本来已经将她带回来了。”

“容我再次提醒，你被囚禁于此是因为你伤害他人，你意图杀死Mr.Reese，而为了逼Mr.Reese现身，你冷血地将Ms.Shaw交给了她的敌人。”

“这原本只需要一点时间，而Sameen完全可以搞得定。”Root再次重申，“我知道她在阿富汗时干得有多出色，我很肯定你也清楚知道这一点，因为当你知道她得到了一枚铜星勋章之后，你就篡改了她的心理测评结果，使她不得不从军队中退役回来。”

“那是一些相当危险，甚至相当不人道的任务，而如果我真的这样做了，原谅我只是一个自私的监护人，”Harold情绪变得激动起来，“我并不关心我的国家在别国的领土上又杀死了多少恐怖分子，我只关心我的家人，而那时她需要我的帮助。”

“你‘认为’她需要你的帮助，Harold.”Root纠正道，“你‘认为’任由事情发展下去，Sameen也许会变得享受杀人，甚至会变回某个冷血的反社会者，从而彻底毁掉你这辈子最完美的实验。”

“这不是一个‘实验’，Ms.Groves，”Harold生气地反驳，“很显然我们对人性的观点很不一样。”

“你可以不认同这是一个‘实验’，但你不得不承认，你们一步一步地将她‘训练’成某个完全按照你们‘正常人标准’行事的人，”Root坚持自己的主张，“当她显得非常关心别人时，她实际上根本不能理解自己这些行为的意义，她也不能理解由这些行为带来的来自别人的反馈，而这些来自别人的情感会成为她一辈子都不能解脱的负担，你有留意到当Michael Cole毫不掩饰地看着她时，她有多焦虑不适吗？”

“或者当你‘毫不掩饰’地看着她时？”Harold还击道，“而你在为她不能回应你的感情感到愤怒。”

“我没有为此感到愤怒，因为我非常理解她不能这么做的原因。”Root驳斥道，“我愤怒的是，你们剥夺了她的个性，彻底毁掉了她的人生。”

“那你认为怎样才不算毁掉她的人生呢？”

“她应该和我在一起，远离你们这些控制狂。”Root相当自信地摊了摊手，“我会是她这辈子最好的朋友，最好的支柱，最好的伴侣，而且，肯定是最有趣的。”

“然后怎样？带着她肆无忌惮地伤害他人，夺人性命，最后在电椅上结束罪恶的一生，就像你在BAU时看到的那些人一样？”Harold不可思议地看着她，“你才是我们之中拥有心理学M.D的人，你认为你现在的精神状态正常吗？”

“你们总爱把人分成‘正常’和‘不正常’，你们认为她不正常，也认为我不正常。”

“很显然你现在受到了偏执型妄想的困扰，如果这种妄想诱骗了你，让你以为自己对Shaw而言是‘特别’的，你将会万劫不复。”Harold激动地说，“而你为了要向Mr.Reese报复，将她推向了非常危险的境地，对我来说，这才是真的毁掉了她的人生。”

“正如我所说，我可以把她救出来。我有为我干活的人，只要你把我脚上这个该死的电击玩意解除下来！”Root拍着桌子低声咆哮，“你知道吗Harold，如果她死了，我们之间的协议就不再有效，而你，就是我第一个要杀掉的人。”

“你的人？一个在本国犯下了杀人罪的日本少年犯，一个替本土恐怖组织编写木马程序的黑客，还有一个因为犯下多桩谋杀案而躲在阿拉斯加的连环杀手，你是指他们吗？”Harold冷冷地说，“当我向他们提出想要杀掉你，你猜怎样？只要每人能得到50万美元，他们就都非常乐意接下这一单。Ms.Groves，你连自己宣称喜欢的人都能出卖，还期待别人能对你保持忠诚吗？”

“我还有我自己的资源。”Root继续负隅顽抗，“还有，我的名字叫Root.”

“而我恐怕你的‘资源’马上就不复存在了。”Harold从上衣袋中掏出某张纸放在了她的面前，“从你进入这个笼子的那一刻起，只要Ms.Shaw还没有回来，你的个人账户将会每小时自动向‘每学生一平板’基金转账10万美元，包括你用Jane Von Neumann 、Kelly Dyson 、Veronica Sinclair 、Robin Farrow 、Sara Cook 、Karen Iverson 、Hannah Karpinski 、Veronique Chereau 、Melinda Porter 、Alice Ginsburg 、Monica Chaney等化名在不同国家开设的账户，包括Sameen Gray .”

“Wow，那个不可以，那是她自己的钱。”Root马上提出反对。

“她不可能有那么多钱。”

“因为比起Leon Tao，我的‘投资技巧’高明多了。”Root对此不无自豪，“告诉过你我会是她这辈子最好的支柱了。”

“你偷走了她的钱？”Harold糟心地问。

“我保管她的钱。”Root纠正道，“而显然她真的需要有人这么做，作为一个失业者，她在武器和酒精方面的开销真是大得吓人。”

“无论如何，我都不认为你适合再见Ms.Shaw，在我们忙完手头上的事之后，恐怕你最好的归宿，就是某座戒备森严的联邦监狱。”Harold走出法拉第笼，重重地扣上了门闩。

“她现在需要我们，Harold，非常需要。”Root用力敲打着铁网，“所以如果你愿意放我出去这个笼子，我会把她还给你，毫发无伤。”

“我怎么能让你走？在我几乎肯定你又会干坏事的时候？”

“你关押我是在增加Sameen的危险，这样只会害了她。”Root极力控制着自己暴怒的情绪，“你能承受一切可能发生的坏结果吗？”

“那你呢？Ms.Groves……Root , 你能承受一切可能发生的坏结果吗？”Harold瞪视了她一眼，再次将手中的锁彻底锁上。

 

在接下来的两天一夜，Harold都拒绝回应Root的各种试探，沉默地将新的食物端进笼子，又沉默地将她几乎没有进食的上餐食物拿走。

没多久，John Reese拉过一张椅子，隔着铁丝网坐了下来。

这是Root在被他打晕之后首次见到他，他胡子拉碴，神情疲倦，西服上满是尘土和皱褶，身上还带着伤，而对Root来说，这全都意味着非常不好的消息。

“66小时。有效救援期已经过了，Sameen会宰掉我们的。”Root对他说。

“她可无法指责我们未尽全力。”John声音沙哑，显然很久没有休息了。

“你们没有，我还被困在了这里。”Root恶狠狠地说。

“基于某个非常让人信服的理由。”

“听着，John，现在还没有太迟，我能帮你阻止将要发生的事，”Root稍稍收敛住自己的愤怒，换上某种诚恳的语气，“我们可以暂时放下之前的恩怨，请让我帮你好吗？”

“你为什么觉得‘现在还没有太迟’呢，Sam？”John冷冷地看着她，“我在五个州之间来回奔走都没有找到她，而现在，我只能坐在这里干等某个我不乐意看见的结果。”

“她需要我。”Root颇为失落攥紧铁丝网，“而你需要睡眠。”

“我们付出了一切努力来给她最好的生活，将她培养成为她父亲那样值得尊敬的人，他的骄傲，以及我们所有人的骄傲，”John低沉地说，“而你不知从哪儿冒了出来，蛮横无理地宣誓所谓的占有权，然后从我们身边夺走了她，你认为我应该对你怎么做？”

“你听说过巴甫洛夫的狗吗，John？”

“没有。”

“一只小狗，每次当有食物送到它跟前的时候，它会同时听到某种刺激性的响铃声，然后它会在这样的铃声中分泌唾液，吃下食物，这样经过一段时间之后，即使不再有食物的刺激，只要它听到响铃声，它就开始分泌唾液，这就是我们常说的最经典的条件反射。”Root略带嘲讽地解释道，“而对你们来说，Shaw就是这只可怜的小狗。”

“Shaw怎么就是这只小狗了？”

“你们用了20年的时间来训练她，让原本不能引起她任何反射的中性事物，那些人类情感，那些所谓的‘崇高使命’，成为了能引起她本能反射的刺激物，而她会对这样的刺激做出充满保护欲的行为，然后表现得像你们所说的‘她父亲一样’的人。”

“而你抢走她又能改变什么？”

“她会脱离你们施加的洗脑强化，而那些总是让她深陷危险的反射行为会慢慢消退，她会变回真正的自己。”Root冷静地说，“我不是来抢走她的，我想要放她自由。”

“Shaw是一个活生生的人，不是某种愚蠢而可怜的动物，她很聪明，有自己的想法，可以对她自己所做的每一个行为负责，而这就是我们对她唯一的期望。”John慢慢地举起了手中的枪，“你真的以为我不会杀死你？在你亲手毁掉了我们几乎所有人的希望之后？”

“你早该在20年前就杀掉我了，John Reese，你怎么可能让我看见了你的臭脸之后，还指望我有天不会回来复仇？”Root冷笑了一声，“你毁掉了我的人生，现在我也毁掉了你的，我想这也算是公平决斗了。”

“我没有杀你，Sam，我也没有杀死你的母亲。”John想了一下，暂时放下了手中的枪。

“干嘛，John，不敢承认自己是个‘死亡天使’吗？还是不敢承认，你也是杀死Sameen父亲的凶手？任务‘清除威胁目标Kara Stanton’，执行者‘John Reese’，白纸黑字，不是吗？”Root露出了洞悉一切的笑容，“你就是他们派来收拾残局的人，你杀死了我的母亲，还有Sameen的父亲，可能还有Cole的父亲，Sameen可能从我迫切想找到你的行动中猜测到了什么，她尊重你，但也开始怀疑你，所以她给了我一次可以直面你的机会，因为她知道她对你做不来这个。”

“她绝对不会怀疑我。”John肯定地说，“她给了你一次直面我的机会，是为了消除多年以来住在你心里的那个魔鬼的声音。”

“而那个声音是？”

“‘John Reese杀死了我的母亲’。”

“然后毁掉了我的一生。”Root补充道。

“我没有杀死你的母亲，因为那时我一直陪在你的身边，Sam .”John沉静地看着笼子里困兽般的那个人，“我放过了她，而她请求我护送你到匡提科，我尽力了，直到我在Oklahoma的某个山区失去了你的踪影，不得不说，你在隐藏踪迹方面的天赋真的非常高。”

“我杀死露营者来获得求生工具，‘山地连环杀手’，听起来耳熟吗？直到我加入了BAU，这个案件还属于迷雾重重的悬案呢，也许，我在杀人方面的天赋也非常高。”

“我希望那时我把你带回来了。”

“然后像Sameen一样，成为最让你们骄傲的那个芭比娃娃？”Root讽刺道，“你坚持你没有杀死我的母亲，那么Sameen的父亲呢？还有Cole的父亲呢？”

“我只收到了唯一的指令，那个指令是杀死你的母亲，而我违抗了指令。”John语气坚定，“有人希望我们自相残杀，而我还没有那么蠢。”

“所以是那个人吗？Joey Durben（←代入AA亲老公James饰演的Joey Durben）？另一个可能还活着的Samaritan行动执行人？”Root盯着他的眼睛，“是的，John，我知道他的名字。”

“Joey也没有那么蠢。”

“那还能有谁？”

“不如你来告诉我。”

“你在暗示我的母亲杀死了Sameen的父亲，还有Cole的父亲。”

“我在告诉你，你的母亲是如此的爱你，以致她愿意牺牲一切来保证你的安全。”

“不，这不是真的。”Root极度抗拒地否认道，“你在说谎。”

“随你怎么认为。而不管你是不是Kara的女儿，只要Shaw不能平安地回到家里来，我就会一枪毙了你，我也有我要保护的人。”

“我也想保护她。”Root强调道。

John没有理她，收起了枪，然后屏息凝神地看着正向自己走来的Harold和Cole.

“怎样？”John开口问。

“是她。”Harold沉痛地确认。

John怔了一秒，然后冷笑着望向笼子里的人：“你想要一个公平决斗？好，现在你得到了。”

“请不要这样做，Mr.Reese.”Harold一把拉住了John的衣袖，“我们仍然有重要的事情去做，而你是唯一能做到这件事的人。”

“发生了什么？Harold？”Root焦急地看着Harold，而他只是瞪视了她一眼不说话。

“请和我说。”Root再次恳求，而面前的两个男人继续保持沉默，根本不愿意再看她，她只好又求助地看向一直默不出声的Cole：“Cole ,发生了什么？”

Cole回赠了一个想要马上杀死她的眼神。

“我需要一个答案。”Root略带绝望地看着他，“到底Sameen是活着还是死了？”

“听着，Root.”Cole将某个体积不大的标本盒子放在了她一眼就能看到的地方，“如果这是你最后一次看到Sameen，我保证，你将会变成100个这样的玩意儿离开这个笼子，我才不管你是谁的女儿，我根本就不知道你母亲是谁，我只知道你特么就是个恶魔。”

Root失神地看着书架上的盒子，脑袋瞬间一片空白。

 

“怎么了？现在不是一个好时候吗？”一个爽朗的女声从门外传来，很快，Officer Carter就来到了他们面前。

“Joss，什么风把你吹来了。”John稍稍镇定了一下自己的情绪。

“我还想问你呢，西装客，你都消失多少年了？8年？9年？哦，不，绝壁有10年了。”Cart像老熟人似的狠狠打了John的肩膀一下。

“有什么我可以帮你的吗，Officer？”Harold疑惑地看着她。

“我来这里找Shaw .但考虑到这位西装客突然出现在了这里，那我想Shaw目前很可能是‘外出’了？”Carter用略担忧的眼神看向John.

“眼下看起来是这样。”John点了点头，“但她很快就会回来的，Joss.”

“最好是这样，John ，否则我会替Beecher收拾你的。”

“当然，Joss ,我保证。”John坚定地点了点头。

“Well，那Shaw说过，如果她‘不在’的话，我可以给某人带一个‘信息’。”Carter环顾四周，然后将视线落在笼子里某个失魂落魄的人身上，“我想，应该是那边那位可爱的女士？”

“不，我恐怕这不是一个好主意。”Harold马上阻止了她向笼子靠近。

“Shaw说我会是‘参考指南’，我不知道这是什么意思，但我想那位女士可能会知道？”Carter好奇地看着那个双目无神的人。

“我不会伤害她的，Harold ，我保证。”Root低声说。

“但你不能将配枪带进去，Carter，这个可不是什么‘可爱的女士’。”John向她伸出了手。

“当然了，否则Shaw也不会向我……噢，还是不说这个了，你们这些男人们应该离开这里，给两位女士留点闲谈时间。”Carter爽快地将自己的配枪交给了John，然后在Harold充满疑虑的眼神中走进了笼子。

“走的时候请告知我。”Harold锁上了锁，满脸愁容地跟着John和Cole离开了这里。

“她需要我。”Root诚恳地看着她，“你能帮我离开这里吗？”

“Well，你能打得过外面的John Reese吗？我是指，除了要先撂倒我和克服你脚上至少40KV的强大电压之外。”Carter好笑地看着她。

“值得一试，如果你能把你的手机给我的话。”Root认真地说，“我就可以先解决掉脚环上的密码，然后再解决掉你，然后再……”

“Wow，打住，打住，我是来当‘信使’的，我可不想将来被John Reese埋怨，他抱怨的时候真的超级烦。”Carter马上“婉拒”了她的提议，“但我真的挺喜欢你，勇敢的女孩。”

“所以，‘信息’是什么？”Root眼见希望熄灭，又变成那张生无可恋脸。

“首先，来自某个‘共同朋友’的礼物。”Carter从怀里掏出一个信封交给了她，“华尔街，一州银行保险箱，306，Shaw说你知道里面是什么。”

“哪个‘共同朋友’？”Root震惊地看着手中的钥匙，这意味着Shaw早就考虑到了放在Control公司的文件是假货，还反向利用了Root对她的监视，委托了另一个人去查找文件的真正位置，而现在，她又用自己来拖住了Control，好让Root去拿到真正的文件。

“某位神通广大的女性，我猜？”Carter耸了耸肩，“据说她和你们有某个共同的敌人。”

Zoe Morgan，纽约城最牛逼的情报掮客，当然只有她了。Root想到这里，不禁叹服地点了点头。

“然后，Shaw又说，如果我见到你时你是在某个笼子里，就得把某句话准确无误地告诉你。”

“什么话？”

“123，左，右，左，右，渥太华，日落。”

“什么意思？”Root疑惑地看着她。

“我不知道。Shaw说困惑的时候做点阅读会对你有帮助。”

“Well，这里倒是不缺阅读的材料。”Root朝房间内满满当当的书架扫了一眼，“这就是她的‘信息’吗？谢谢转达。”

“不，这不是她的信息，这是她留给你的某个小线索。”Carter摇了摇头，“她给你的信息是‘试试龙舌兰’，我不知道这是什么意思。”

“龙舌兰有助睡眠。”

“从没听说过。”

“噢，只对我一个人有用。”Root甜蜜地笑了笑，“我的酒量不太好，Officer.”

“我会让John Reese送我回家，我想你大概会有15分钟来想想，到底她想要你干什么，”Carter站起来准备离开，“而不管这件事是什么，她都肯定不想John Reese知道，所以，我只能帮你到这里了。”

“谢谢，Officer.”Root转身向她道别。

很快，她就听到了Carter说笑着和John离开的声音。

阅读。Root迅速浏览着书架上众多的书籍，然后很快留意到书脊上三位数的编码。

杜威十进图书分类法。

Root按图索骥，很快找到了【123】所在的书架。

“决定论与非决定论，嗯，好品味。”Root赞赏地笑了笑，某个嘴上将心理学嫌弃到死的人，果然就是口是心非。

Root先把这一分类的书翻了翻，没找到什么线索，然后才发现了书架上某条几乎看不见的裂缝。

左，右，左，右。她轻轻摇动书架的木板，将某个活动的层架卸了下来，书架后的空间很小，只放了一部体积不大的平板电脑和一把小型螺丝刀。

打开电脑，很快就看到密保问题：“货的原产地是哪里？”

Ottawa .Root马上就将答案输了进去。

“密码？”

“Sun、down”Root试探着将字母敲了进去。

随着嗞哒一声，Root发现电子脚环上的绿灯已经完全熄灭了。

而由于任何电子信号都不能从笼内向外传播，这意味着Harold完全不会知道，她已经利用平板解除了脚环上的电击装置。

“看来某人从小就被法拉第笼关过不少回呢。”Root自言自语地说着，拿起螺丝刀开始撬动铁栏外的锁。

Bear很快就来到了她的跟前，发出威胁的低吼。

“别这样，Bear，我会将她带回来的。”Root盯着他的眼睛，“让我出去。”

Bear没有让开，继续不停地抓着地板，甚至向试图强行突破的她高声吠叫了起来。

“我必须要去阻止这个。”Root生气地拿起了书架上的标本盒，“Bear，你想有更多的这个出现在这里吗？”

看见了标本盒之后，Bear终于安静下来，默默趴在了一边。

“Oh my ……”闻声赶来的Harold一脸惊恐地看着站在笼子外的Root .

“你说这是某种偏执型妄想症，Harold？”Root向他露出了胸有成竹的笑容，“你完全地搞错了。”

“停下。”Harold试图上前拦截她。

“她选择了我，所以我必须要去找她。”Root将标本盒放进了外套口袋，然后双手放在Harold的肩上用力压了压，“别伤心，Harold，我肯定她还是我们两个都爱的。”

而Harold只能眼睁睁地看着她步履如风地离开了自己的视线。


	14. Chapter 14

（14）

 

地板在微微震颤着，3点、6点、8点、10点、12点方向各有走动幅度不大的脚步声，说明这几个人是固定的监视人员，皮鞋底，意味着他们没有进行特种兵装备，并且目前她应该被监禁在了某种民用设施当中。

而从脚下几近没有变化的左右轻微摆幅中，Shaw基本确认自己目前被困于某艘比较大型的船舶内，这对于她来说可不是什么好消息，毕竟光是排查纽约市附近的轮船都可能要费上Harold一整年的时间，何况她还不知道自己昏迷了多久，说不好，现在她根本已经不在美国本土的范围内了。

Shaw睁开了眼睛，发现自己被囚于类似医疗中心的房间中，而在她目所能及的范围内，能看到某个装有正压层流装置的抢救间，说明这还是一艘比较高级的船舶，以至于船上还配备了如此先进的医疗设施。

“你睡了23个小时。所以对于你目前的所在地，你可以尽情地运用一下你最彪悍的想象力。”而当然Control的脸又毫无意外地强行插播进来了。

Shaw对此不予置评，神情淡漠地将头扭向一边。

“原本不想让你错过这趟精彩的旅程，但你在整个手术期间心跳停止了2次，Dr.Wilson花了很大精力才将你抢救回来，所以我们不得不改变原有计划，给你用了一点麻醉药物。”

很好，这句话瞬间冲淡了Shaw的遗忘效应，她马上就记起了左侧肋背部火烙般疼痛的原因。

非麻醉状态下浮肋剥离术，亏她想得出来，就算最会玩的变态狂魔Root在这里，大概也只能俯首称臣，甘拜下风。

而自己在这样强烈的疼痛刺激下只心跳停止了2次，Shaw觉得勉强算是B-表现，如果之前没有受那么多安非他命和苯巴比妥的注射，她很有信心，自己能做到完全不需要麻醉药物帮助的A+状态。

“都说人濒死时会看见很多奇异的情景，你对此有什么体验吗，Agent Reese？”

“我已经后悔从那条发光的通道走回来了，如果我必须要一直听你这样逼逼的话。”Shaw将声线压得更低，以减轻说话时胸腔内外撕裂般的剧痛。

“说实话，我非常欣赏你这样的人才，如果可以的话，我甚至希望你能为我们效力。”Control并没有因为她不合作的态度而停止语言骚扰，“即使在现在这种状况下，你还保持着对John Reese的巨大忠诚，不得不说这实在让人感动不已。”

“唯一原因只是他从黑帮那里偷了一条超级帅的狗。”

“我以前一直认为Johnny boy是他们之中最弱的那个，优柔寡断，妇人之仁，如果不是长着一张还算英俊的脸，我真没打算让他加入到我们的队伍来。”

“噢，所以你刚刚对我说的话算是一种恭维？因为看起来你招募手下的最重要标准就是看脸。”Shaw装出受宠若惊的样子，“这是某种心理补偿机制吗？”

“不过看起来Kara Stanton花了大力气来调教他，毕竟经过这么长的时间之后，他已经证明了他可以黑掉任何能力比他强得多的人，然后继续苟活下去。”

“这可能是我听过的最有信服力的传教福音了，看来虔诚信仰对John的人生真是裨益甚多。”

“他能黑掉他的旧战友，甚至导师，他也能毫不犹豫地黑掉你，直到现在，我们还没有看到他有找寻你的动静。”

“抱歉听到这个。” Shaw对Control的策反相当不以为然，“显然一个被抛弃了10年的前养女对你的帮助真的不太大。”

“而你的身后还有人。我们都知道Ms.Groves在电脑方面的‘技能’有多让人印象深刻，但显然她在对抗你背后的势力时显得相当力不从心，所以，也许我们可以谈谈你背后那个神秘的朋友，如果他愿意为我们效力，或者能换回你的性命。”

“噢，你是说我的‘人工智能’朋友。”Shaw装出恍然大悟的样子，“虽然她的声音总是会出现在我的耳朵里，给点模糊指示什么的，但我真的不太清楚她到底在哪里，显然，她才是掌控全局的那一个。”

“不错的尝试。”

“我的心理治疗师对我说这是某种创伤后应激障碍，我从阿富汗带回来的小小纪念品，我说，去他的PTSD，没有什么比我现在听到的声音更清晰的了。”Shaw神情轻松地抿了抿唇，“现在，我又能听到某些‘声音’了。”

“什么声音？”

“你有6分钟的时间。”

“6分钟的时间来干什么？”

“来救我。”Shaw朝她打了个眨眼，然后将自己的伤口狠狠地撞在了身后的椅背上。

严重受伤的胸膜再次遭到猛烈撞击，然后经过这样那样的神经反射之后，Shaw如她所愿地，几乎马上就再次出现了心跳停顿。

Control大吃一惊，呼喊着召来医生，将四肢抽搐的Shaw送进了旁边的抢救间。

而抢救还算得力，再次跟“幻想”中的某人打了个照面之后，Shaw很快又被拉回现实世界之中，然后不出意外地再次看到Control那张超级晦气的脸。

Shaw随后试了试自己的四肢，很好，因为刚才的抢救，她身上所有约束都暂时解开了。

“我很失望，显然John Reese并没有教好你。”Control满脸鄙夷，“在孤立无援的情况下，你竟然首先想到了死。”

“孤立无援？得了，如果我真是孤立无援，你才不会把我救回来。”Shaw露出洞悉的笑，“我对你还有价值。我想，有人要用你想要的东西来换回我，不是吗？”

“我们会看到结果的。”Control也不再掩饰她还留着Shaw的真实目的，“距离‘某人’和我们在纽约完成交易的时间还有2小时。”

“我可不这样认为。”

“什么？”

“不管你想说什么，你都只剩下29秒了。”Shaw说完，悄悄地将手上的输液针拔了出来。

“缺氧会导致你短暂失忆，你大概忘记了刚才房外那5位特种兵出身的保卫人员了。”Control轻蔑地笑了起来，“无可否认你是个不错的特工，但是，在失血这么多的情况之下，我敢保证你连这个抢救间的门口都出不了。”

“13秒。”Shaw胸有成竹地还给她一个蔑视的笑容。

“嘴上功夫再厉害，也不可能把你变成一个拥有超能力的超级特工，Agent Reese.”

“而我也不是。”Shaw握紧了手中的输液管，“但我想我们可以期待一下某个‘共同朋友’的精彩表演。”

话音刚落，Control的背后就传来保卫人员被放倒在地的声音。

就在Control分神看向玻璃门外的一瞬间，Shaw迅速从床上翻身起来，然后将输液管紧紧勒在了对方的脖子上。

“感谢老大哥，我们也可以用毒气了。”Shaw控制着手中的力度，好使Control保持着神智清醒又无力反抗的状态，“顺便说一句，层流装置真不错。”

房间里还放着不少zip tie，Shaw很轻易就将Control绑在了椅子上，然后在物品柜中挑了几样东西，回到她跟前，一脚踩在了她的椅子上。

“这玩意挺好玩的，”Shaw扬了扬手中的安非他命针，“试过吗？”

“Hell no，我的身体干净得很。”Control瞪视着她，“想要报复的话，尽管来。”

Shaw将针筒放下，拿起消毒棉球开始往Control的手臂上涂抹。

“最近六个月有出过国吗？”

“没有。”尽管嘴上依然毫不饶人，但Control还是对那管药液露出了些微恐惧的神色。

“很好，至少不用妈妈给我寄护照。”确认了自己还在本土，Shaw的心里高兴了一些，毕竟她目前最迫切想念着的就是各种美式垃圾食品，“最近有过不安全性行为吗？”

问完之后，她都觉得自己问得有些多余。

“当然没有。干嘛，你想要提供一下吗，Agent？”Control狠狠地瞪了她一眼。

Shaw顿时觉得自己的食欲被扑灭了一大截，很难得地没有进行任何机智的反击，只是用手找准对方的肘部静脉，然后再次询问：“得过肝炎、疟疾、锥虫病、巴贝西虫病吗？”

“没有，你特么问这么多到底想干嘛？”

“我需要血，所以得问你拿点。”Shaw不耐烦地将真空输血管狠狠戳进对方的手臂中。

“你特么连我什么血型都不知道！”Control痛得倒吸了一口凉气。

“我是AB Rh阳性，万能受血者。”Shaw边说边将输血管的另一头插到了自己的静脉中。

“蠢货，这两天你的身体都特么乱得像垃圾堆了，一个小小的输血反应就能要了你的命。”

“记得你问我要这玩意干嘛吗？”Shaw举起了手中的肾上腺素甲强龙注射器，“现在，它能帮我搞定这个。”

说完，她又将两支注射器扎到了自己的手臂上。

“看来你脑袋里的‘人工智能’也和你一样癫。”Control心有不甘地讽刺道。

“你太老了，bitch，过了40岁你就听不到频率在15千赫以上的声音，但我可以。”Shaw百无聊赖地往天花板看了眼，“我的‘人工智能’朋友在我昏迷之前就开始用这个频率敲摩斯密码，指示我的行动。”

“噢，我的荣幸，Sweetie.”Root的声音终于出现在了通风管出口，“但你真的应该告诉她，我还给你敲了一整首Yeats的情诗。”

听到她的声音，Control略惊悚地看向了自己的头顶上方。

“干嘛，期待是别人吗？”Root用极其邪恶的眼神狠狠盯着她。

“作为守护天使，你也太晚来到party了。”Shaw对此翻了个白眼，“为什么搞了这么久，bitch？”

“噢，只是一些沟通上的小问题，我搞得定啦。”听到Shaw的声音，Root马上切换回甜心爱人模式，开始忙着切割通风口的护栏板，当打开一小个口子后，她首先将一包巧克力派空投了下来。

“听说有人错过了早餐时间呢。”

“错过的餐点多了去了。”Shaw将输血管拔出来，撕咬起手中的食物。

“城里有好几家不错的餐馆，等下你可以选一家最喜欢的，不是‘约会’哦，只是庆祝party.”

“干完正事再说，菜鸟。”Shaw没好气地说完，将脚用力地踩到了Control的腿上。

“干嘛，Agent Reese ，在找你的鞋子吗？”Control冷冷地看着她的脚丫子。

“你们找Sameen Shaw要干什么？”

“不知道。”

“要么你现在告诉我，要么我就把Root请进来，跟你好好玩一玩。”

“在她对你做了这么可怕的事情之后？”Root故意将手头上的动静弄得更大，“噢，我绝壁可以和她玩上一整天。”

“真的吗？玩好警察、坏警察这一套？”Control嗤笑了一声，“你们的父母都是我一手训练出来的，你们两个黄毛小孩算老几？”

“这里可没有好警察，”Shaw耸了耸肩，“拜你所赐，我们两个的警徽早就完蛋了。”

“有人出价1000万美元找她，而我不知道是什么原因。”Control咬牙切齿地说，“我什么内情都不知道。”

“Wow，我几乎很高兴你这么说了。”Root终于打通管道的出口，从天花板上跃了下来。

将通讯耳机塞到了Shaw的耳朵后，她拿起了身边某个电动器械，轻轻一按开关，器械的钻头就飞快地转动起来。

“Sweetie，这个玩具是什么？我一看就觉得很喜欢呢。”

“颅骨钻。”Shaw吐出某个专业词汇，“一种很‘实用’的手术工具。”

“Ew，她还想在你身上用这个？”Root转身更加阴沉地看着Control，“我还有机会入场玩吗？”

“最后一次机会，”Shaw向Control发出最后通牒，“‘猎户座’行动的内鬼是谁？”

Control的眼周皮纹在小幅度收缩，显然正在进行某种权衡。

“这位专门跟连环杀手玩的前BAU探员，工作时见过的‘花样’比你一辈子见过的加起来都多。”

“噢，更别说有些‘花样’正是我的精心 ‘发明’了。”Root得意地补充，“这不就是你找我来干这‘活儿’的原因吗？”

Control还在沉默，Shaw摊了摊手，示意Root来接手。

“她最好人了，不是吗？”Root对Control露出了一个古怪的笑容，“我原本的计划是把你们都弄晕，然后两枪爆掉你的头，要不是她用自己的命来救了你的命，你根本没机会还在这废话。”

Control听完，颇为意外地瞥了旁边的Shaw一眼。

“她三年前送给了你2颗子弹，害你在ICU里躺了整整一个月，还把Cal Beecher害死了，现在又差点把你搞死，如果连这种bitch都有第二次机会，那可就太过了。”Root边说边从腰后拔出了手枪，“虽然我们是‘暴力主义者中道德水平相对较高的那群人’，但她这样对你？我必须得做些你不喜欢的事情了。”

“我们不是这样做事的，Root .”Shaw不痛不痒地出言制止。

“可现在枪是在我的手上。”Root朝她晃了晃手中的枪。

“你非得要这样说话。”Shaw无奈地摇了摇头，装出妥协的样子，做了个“go ahead”的手势。

得到了Shaw的默许，Root简直要从心底乐出花来了，开始认真地思考着，第一个洞应该开在Control身上的哪个部位，甚至还为此兴奋得舔了舔唇。

“我会说……耳朵先来。”Root终于下定决心，举起了枪，“右耳。”

话音刚落，高速的弹头就旋转着从Control耳畔飞过，将她的右耳削出了一个血肉模糊的大口子。

在Control惨烈的鬼叫声中，Root再次举起枪，枪口在对方的身体轮廓上来回游移。

“而这一次……”她似乎又锁定好某个地方了。

“Quinn ，Alonzo Quinn ，满意了吗？”看到Root一来就玩真的，Control再也沉不住气了，气急败坏地吐出了某个名字。

“助理副局长。”Shaw朝Root看了眼。

“看来坏人都总是长着一张好好先生脸呢。”Root刚评论完，瞥了Control一眼，又随即更改主意：“Well，也不总是长着一张好人脸。”

“我回答你的问题了。”Control很清楚知道，现在谁才是主宰她命运的那个人。

“放她走。”Shaw放下脚，动作有些大又扯到了伤口，于是她不着痕迹地轻吸了一口气。

“驳回。”Root并没有错过她的微表情，黑着脸秒拒了她。

“Root .”

“门都没有。”Root干脆别过了自己的脸。

“这个没那么难。”

“不。”

“Please.”Shaw的语气前所未有的柔和。

Root回过头，深深地看了她一眼，终于非常不情愿地挪动脚步。

“真的吗？像你母亲一样，把整个人都搭进去了？”Control露出嘲讽的笑，“真是让人刮目相看的改变，Ms.Groves .”

“你就不能少逼逼两句吗？”Shaw没眼看地摇了摇头，人一旦作死起来真是上帝都难救。

Root看起来并没有被她激怒，只是再次拿起了颅骨钻，慢悠悠地晃到Control的跟前。

然后突然开动器械，将钻头狠狠地扎入对方的手背中。

“我想，只能说是‘大致上改变’了。”Root特别愉快地欣赏着Control再次鬼哭狼嚎的样子。

“Okay ，这还挺火辣的。”Shaw在她身后笑出声来。

“Wow，这还是你第一次夸我呢。”Root惊喜地看着她，“我的脸都要变红了。”

“所以现在能放我走了吗，罗密欧与茱丽叶？”Control忍无可忍，开口打断对面两个人“坦诚交流需求”的眼神。

“噢，家族仇恨什么的都是误会，我和John现在的关系可好了。”Root马上温柔地向Shaw解释，“别担心，那位柔情铁汉正在外面铺红地毯，就等你和我一起走上去了。”

“所以回程必须得同时对着你们两个人？逊爆了。”

“我们倒是可以演一下《第十二夜》，里面有好几幕我可喜欢死了呢。”Root情深款款地看着她，“你觉得怎么样，Viola？”

“真的吗？你们都不考虑一下《无事生非》？”John Reese低沉的声音从耳机传了出来，背景中还夹杂着各种枪声，看起来正玩得非常high.

“你们开读书会？我要把圣诞彩灯挂起来吗？”Shaw就知道，这两个人凑一块简直就是神烦2.0。

“我喜欢这个主意。” 

“能不能让这个bitch滚出了再说？光看着那张脸就影响食欲。”

“当然，你永远都是boss .”

Root听话地掏出匕首，割开了Control手上的束带。

“听着，不要再跟在她的屁股后面，也不要再纠缠我们，否则我会一直‘看着’你，就像我‘看着’你住在马萨诸塞州剑桥市温德尔街254号的那个心肝宝贝一样。”Root用匕首敲打着Control的脸威胁道，“相信我，我永远都在‘看着’，而你知道我都能做出些什么来。”

“你们特么的离我女儿远点！”

“这取决于你了。”

“Fine，我以后会离你和你家那位远远的，好了吗？”Control拿起纱布捂住自己的伤口，像躲瘟疫似地光速逃离这两个超级神经病。

 

“Okay .任务完成。”Shaw略激动地宣布，这说明她们终于可以去吃饭了。

“噢，看起来还没有呢。”Root转身将匕首抵在Shaw的肩膀上，禁止她蹦起来。

“All Right，现在又要玩哪出？”Shaw好笑地看着眼前的人，“说真的，你都不长点记性的吗？”

说完在她手腕上轻轻一弹，就通过腕管效应将她手中的匕首弹飞了出去。

“只是想请你帮个小小的忙，没必要那么粗暴嘛。”Root委屈地揉着震得生痛的手。

“有人请求‘帮忙’的方法总是让人想开枪突突她。”Shaw抱着手，看她这次又能玩出什么花样来。

“当你‘不在’的时候，你的Papa Harold将我帐户里的每一个美刀都捐给了某个傻比慈善基金，我是说，每、一、个、美、刀，你敢相信这个吗？”

“不得不说，Harold干得漂亮。”Shaw评论道，“而你——”

“我活该，我知道。”

“不，我是想说你可以试试Bear垫子下的地板，那里还有不少‘小额储备金’。”Shaw摸着下巴回忆道，“他衣柜后的暗格应该也有不少，不过我不太肯定，毕竟好久没翻过那里了。”

“Cute .”Root几乎就要被她可爱的样子逗笑了，“但我不是让你帮这个‘忙’。”

“噢？”

“我定位到你位置的时候，想起了某人对我说过‘永远不要在没有后援的情况下执行危险任务’，所以我又回去找了你的Papa John ,而显然他和你一样，都非常重视队友的‘信任问题’。”

“No，别告诉我你干了这种蠢事。”Shaw像看白痴似的看着她，“千万可别。”

“Well，至少这个‘和解礼物’还比较符合一般女士的‘情趣’，”Root翻了个白眼，撩起裤腿让Shaw看到绑在脚腕上的粉红色电子脚环，“不得不说，某个大个子的身体里竟然住着一位小公主，这种事真是诡异到了极点。”

“相信我，这个娘炮对密码的偏好只会更诡异。”Shaw艰难地弯下腰，仔细观察电子脚环的结构，“希望你不会对电击过敏，因为我们可能得多试几次。”

“好啦，虽然这很贴心，但我也不是要你帮忙解锁，Sameen .”Root怕她又牵扯到伤口，马上就将她扶了起来，“这种‘爸爸的考验’我又不是搞不定，你知道我可以单手……”

“别越扯越远，说英语。”

“Okay，我的意思是，我已经失去了所有的钱，又失去了所有的自由，所以如果下次你想作死的时候？帮我个忙，多想想某个可怜的女士，因为如果连你都失去了，她可就什么都没有了。”

“无意冒犯，但为什么我要为这一切负责？毕竟看起来我才是损失最大的那个人？”

说完，Shaw向她展示着自己背上的绷带。

“噢，Rhaw在我这里好好的放着呢，你等下就可以见到她，Cole将她做得可精致了。”

“等等，你命名了我的器官？”Shaw露出完全不可思议的表情。

“以我们的名字，是的，现在人们都爱这么玩。”Root得意地掏出了手机，向她展示某个肋骨形状的Logo图片，“还注册了我们的公司。”

“等着，为什么要将你的‘R’放在前面？而且‘h’不发音的话，放到里面到底有什么意义？”Shaw一见到Logo就不满地抗议，不知道是不是由于血统的原因，但凡任何单词里蕴含有不发音的字母，她就一定会记不住这个单词正确的拼写方式。

“只是希望你能占尽可能多的‘主体部分’啦，毕竟你才是公司的主要投资者。”Root露出欠揍的甜笑，“我的钱都被用作‘慈善用途’了，你忘记了？”

“然后你特么用我的钱搞了这破玩意？”

“别担心，Sweetie，就在我们说话这会儿，已经有两个天才少年在殚精竭虑地为你的公司赚钱了。Claire才15岁就已经是国际象棋大师，分别打败过三台人工智能，而Gabriel仅仅10岁就能黑进国防部高级计划研究局，还是自学的编程。当这两位一听到你的某个爸爸就是将阿帕网变成了公共平台的人，而你的Honey就是2009年那位往FBI主机群塞了特洛伊木马病毒的黑客？他们几乎都没考虑一秒就跪着加入了你的公司。”

“所以我是什么？吉祥物吗？”

“噢，你是boss ,将来想炒谁就炒谁哦。”Root笑着纠正她，“我是说，除了我之外。”

“我觉得重点是，为什么要让她用‘你们的名字’来命名？”

鉴于Shaw一直被对方牵着鼻子走，在线上偷听了很久的John终于忍不住插播了进来。

“对，为什么要让‘你’用我们的名字来命名？”而某个Control freak果然毫不意外地继续重点错，“为什么不是‘我’来命名？”

John糟心地翻了个白眼，不想再管这破事了。

“那你想叫什么？Shoot？Shooter？”Root好笑地看着她。

“至少听起来比你那个炫酷多了。”很显然，Shaw更喜欢由自己的字母领衔的这个命名方案。

“噢，Sameen，一般家长不太喜欢从名字过于暴力的公司购买产品。”Root循循善诱地安抚着她，“但没问题，如果你喜欢的话，将来我们的子公司可以叫做Rhaw Shooter，听起来就很炫酷呢，简直就像某个时隐时现的幽灵战士一样。”

“Yep，还是特别不厚道的那种。”Shaw评论道。

“无论如何，你现在可是某个队伍的领袖了，所以如果你再随便玩这套搞死自己的行为艺术，就会直接影响到我们每一个人。”

“玩内疚，真的吗？我一般可不吃这一套。”Shaw啧了一声，“顺便说句，我没有将自己‘搞死’，Root，他们有足够资源将我救回来，我很肯定。”

“我不知道，我不是上过医学院的那位。但通常我只要将别人的心脏弄停一次，他们就永远都不能再逼逼了。”

“你是在生气或者干吗，Root？”Shaw有些不太肯定，“你今天讲话的方式很古怪。”

“我是在害怕，Shaw .” Root心塞地叹了口气，她就知道是这样，“你刚才差点就死在了这张床上，而我只能在旁边干看着，什么都做不了。”

“不明白这有什么好怕的。”Shaw耸了耸肩，“我不太擅长这个。”

“我当然知道你不太擅长这个，如果你能搞懂这些，还敢对我这么做的话，我早就一枪突突掉你了。” 

“不，我是说，我不太肯定我能帮得上你的‘忙’。”Shaw解释道，“我又没说不帮。”

Root花了一点时间才弄清她的意思，然后高兴得几乎笑裂成一朵花。

“不知道为什么，总觉得你今天也有点不一样。他们对你的脑袋做了什么手脚吗，Sameen？”

“是的，他们砍开了我的脑袋，往里面塞了好几个带着异频雷达收发器的植入神经。”

“Ew，听起来很痛呢，但我真喜欢现在的你。”Root说着悄悄掐断了通讯线路，然后凑到她耳边轻声说：“John偷了一架直升机，所以为了感谢你的‘帮忙’，我等下可以找机会给John来上一针，然后把操纵杆交给你玩。”

“真的？”Shaw马上就露出了兴奋的笑容。

“不是个好主意噢，我可不认为你能招架得住我的十字锁喉，Root.”John的声音再次从耳机里传了出来，“What？以为我不会在你身上放bug吗？”

“Sameen不是13岁的青少年，你们到底什么时候才能意识到这一点？”Root简直对这个控制狂家庭无语了。

“不知道，我是个传统的德州老家长呢，我可把她婚礼上要用的猎枪都准备好了。”John在另一头耸了耸肩，“还有，Shaw，抱歉你上次婚礼时我没能用上那杆枪。”

“所以在那个‘A点’上的人真的是你？”Shaw就知道自己当时的判断没有错，“等我冲到楼顶时，只看到了某张冰棍的包装纸，你故意扔下它，试图掩饰狙击镜的反光。”

“我需要点时间来换装，Shaw，我可把蝴蝶结都绑好了，如果另一位新娘及时出现，我就会来到你身边，将你送到她的手里。”

“‘上次婚礼’？”Root用一种非常耐人寻味的眼神扫射着Shaw，“还有‘另一位新娘’？”

“噢，她真的以为她是第一个想要跟你结婚的女人，不是吗？”而当然John Reese绝对会继续火上加油了，“那我想你要解释的事情可多了去了，我建议的话？不如试试从5年前L.A.的那场婚礼讲起好了。”

“需要作一份供词吗，Sameen？”Root继续用意味深长的目光突突着她，“我这里可不允许请律师噢。”

“我需要一件救生衣。”Shaw翻了个白眼，“我宁愿被鲨鱼吃掉，都不想在回程同时对着你们两个人，简直逊爆了。”


	15. Chapter 15

（15）

 

“没想到你还是喜欢听音乐的类型呢，Sameen，你喜欢那一种风格？”Root倚在门框上，好笑地看着那个戴着耳机坐在地上玩枪的人。

“我已经想念Control了，至少她的西装小狗不会烦人地乱跑乱吠。”Shaw叹了口气，拉下了耳机，“我不需要你保护，Root .”

“当然，你现在就坐在一个小型军火库之中呢。”

“那你身上那玩意是什么？”

“你的Papa John把我的房间占领了啊。”

“那就回你的小笼子去。”

“小笼子里连张床都没有，又不能上网。再说了，Harold也没有限制我的行动自由。”Root非常理直气壮地将背上的行囊扔到了她的身边，“而且，显然这里的‘风景’是整座房子里最好的。”

“这算什么？临时监视点？安全屋？狗屋？”Shaw看着她解开帐篷和睡袋，又掏出各种生活用品，俨然就是要长驻的节奏。

“即使最亲密的爱人之间都应该有自己的私密空间，Shaw .”Root手脚麻利地支好小帐篷，然后窝在里面各种微调，务求将视野调整到最佳的“观赏角度”。

“你的监视技能逊爆了。”Shaw不用抬头都能感觉到Root炙热的视线，就算帐篷上再多披三四层伪装，都根本掩饰不住某人赤裸裸的欲望。

“噢，我喜欢你邀请我‘出来’的方式，Sameen .”Root探出脑袋，故意在“come out”上做了个双关，然后在里面又悉悉索索了一阵之后，她抱着电脑爬了出来，盘腿坐到了Shaw的正对面。

Shaw翻了个白眼不再理她，继续投入地玩着自己的机械玩具。

Root有的是办法引起她的注意。于是她戴上眼镜，开始在电脑上敲敲打打。

“你又想干什么坏事？”果然，Shaw马上就留意到她的小动作了。而根据她的经验，一旦Root戴上眼镜，通常就意味着她正准备利用电脑进行一个过程非常复杂、目的非常邪恶的计划。

Root挑动了一下眉梢，不答话。

“别再去惹Control ，有人还嫌自己的仇家不够多似的。”Shaw嘟囔了一句。

“Control当然会在‘VIP名单’上了。还有那些伤害过你的人，通通别想一死了之。”Root模棱两可地说。

“那可别忘了把你自己的名字列上去。”

“你甚至可以把它刻到你的墓碑上去哦，我现在就把‘超级管理员’的权限全部授权给你。”

“得了，我怎么能把这么重要的位置交给这种白痴？”Shaw啧了一声，“有人连打开保险箱取份文件这种小任务都能搞砸掉。”

就在他们回程的路上，Control已经察觉到了钥匙被掉包，然后马上指示手下强行爆破了一州银行的保险库，重新拿走了Samaritan报告的原件。

“时间有点紧，而对我来说，当时世界上最重要的事情就只有一件，”Root故意模糊发音做了个双关，“人家必须要当你后援（把你带回来）嘛。”

“Fine ，某些人就继续享受走在街上都随时会被爆头的生活好了。”

“那我只能祈祷某个守护天使一直与我常在了。”Root继续含情脉脉地看着她，Shaw稍显不悦地收缩了一下眼周的肌肉，这意味着她差不多就要掐掉调情频道了。

“别扯开话题，到底想干什么坏事？”果然，Shaw再次将话题收了回来。

“今天的话，打算先为我们亲爱的助理副局长Alonzo Quinn设计一个豪华套餐。”

“处理他是我的事。”

“也是我的事。这位也是伤害过你的‘VIP’之一。”Root飞快地在键盘上敲下一行行代码。

“所以我现在是被傻比保姆关了禁闭的3岁小屁孩吗？”

“才不是呢，我知道你不喜欢我杀人，Harold也不喜欢你杀人，所以说到用Nerd技能执行‘非暴力复仇任务’的话，我可能会比你稍稍擅长一些，Sweetie .”

听了她的话，Shaw忍不住又翻了个白眼。

“我已经不是以前那个小恶魔了，Sameen ，我在努力地为你改变。”Root特地在“为你”上加重了语气。

“计划。”Shaw不耐烦地说，“要不开口，要不闭眼。”

“Shaw ，你应该学着怎么做一个CEO ，生意可不能用枪来谈——至少不能总是用枪来谈。”

“Okay，那你想怎么‘谈’？”Shaw看着她，用力地拉动了一下手中的枪栓。

“‘正面回答’游戏可能会是个很好的教材。”Root真诚地建议，“基础入门第一课。”

“当然。”Shaw略微考虑了一下，接受了她的提议，“反正现在有人的嘴巴也没有‘别的事情’可以做。”

“Wow，Sameen ，你总是把发球权赢得那么漂亮。”Shaw竟然主动打了个擦边球，Root几乎又要笑裂了，“但考虑到我们之间的公平性，需要我向你表示一点‘诚意’吗？”

说着，她放下电脑就想爬到Shaw的身上去。

“没必要，我有更好的想法。”Shaw举起手中的左轮，将她推回自己的位置，然后无视那声矫揉造作的呻吟，将一颗子弹塞到枪里，拨动转轮数圈，随后咔哒一声扣上弹仓，将枪推到了两人中间。

“唔，M29，经典。”Root赞赏地说，“游戏规则是什么？”

“正面回答。”Shaw强调。

“当然，这可是我们维持这段健康关系的基础。”

Root的脸上依然一本正经的样子，心里却乐开了花，Shaw又耍了个小滑头，“正面回答”并不等同于“如实回答”，简单来说，“正面回答”是将判断真伪的责任交给了对方，而像Shaw那种身经百战的资深探员，在必要的情况下，他们甚至有办法可以骗过测谎仪。

不过Root也不担心这点啦，毕竟她曾经的“本职工作”，就是负责用肉眼将这些测谎仪小骗子逐个揪出来。

“如果对对方的回答不满意，可以扣一发扳机。”Shaw补充说明。

“‘底线测试’，有趣。”Root兴奋地舔了舔唇，“意思是如果游戏之后我们都还活着，我们应该结婚。”

“打算怎么对付Alonzo Quinn ？”Shaw已经自动屏蔽掉她的调情频道了。

“获取他手机的全部通话内容，然后将足以让他完蛋的证据匿名转发到局里。”Root的语气轻松得就像解释某道3分钟快煮菜，“顺便说句，这一步我已经完成了，不出12小时，他就会被关进小黑屋里。”

“不可能。你不可能拿得到他之前的通话记录。”Shaw马上就提出了异议，“他根本没有被监视。”

“他有被‘监视’噢，Sweetie ——事实上，我们都被‘监视’着呢。在911之后不久，政府就已经研发出了某个秘密系统，一台‘机器’，用来每时每刻‘监视’着我们，他们设计这台机器的初衷是为了侦测恐怖活动，但她却可以看到一切。”

“你的意思是一台人工智能？”Shaw瞪大了眼睛，“他们真的做出来了？”

“还没达到真正人工智能的程度，但已经足够成熟，可以处理超大量的图像和语音信息。而我发现了她的存在，并且成功联络上了她，这就是我能提取每一个摄像头信号和每一段监听录音的原因。”

“Cool .”Shaw由衷地赞叹。

“顺便说一句，Harold和我一样，都发现了这个系统的存在，所以他为你们开发了一整套的保密通讯线路。这就意味着我不能通过我的‘人工智能’朋友来听到你的‘过去’，你必须要亲口对我说。”

“说什么？”

“譬如说，‘结婚’是某种卧底任务吗，Sameen ？”Root似笑非笑地看着她，“说实话，你可不太像会结婚的类型呢，除了Officer Carter，我甚至都不能在你身边找到第二个已婚人士。”

沉不住气的菜鸟。Shaw忍不住在心里窃笑了一下。弄清了Root的小心思之后，她决定要和Root好好玩一玩。

“我那时确实是在卧底。我和Cal都被借调到洛杉矶办事处整整6个月，以调查某个本土恐怖组织的非法活动。”

“噢，不行，在前BAU探员面前玩文字游戏可行不通。”Root不满地扁了扁嘴，将手放在了枪上，“我问的是，‘婚礼是卧底任务吗’？”

“不、是。”Shaw摇了摇头，“轮到你，下一步又怎样？”

“我会将他的黑钱全部捐给‘每学生一平板’基金，然后确保他被关押在敌人最多的那个监狱里。”

“看起来还不错。”Shaw向来对Nerd过程毫无兴趣。

“所以，她是谁？”Root几乎是迫不及待地继续追问。

“不谈细节。”Shaw暧昧不明地笑了笑。

“我可不喜欢这个答案。”Root的手又开始往枪上移动了。

“你只花几个小时就可以将一个有权有势的男人变得一无所有。”

“不，我不会去骚扰她的，我发誓。”

“不谈细节。”Shaw再次坚持。

Root将枪抵在Shaw的额头上，狠狠地扣击了一下扳机。

“Okay ，不谈细节。”Root悻悻地放下了放空的枪，细节越少，就越不能从对方的话里找到破绽，Shaw找了一个非常合理的理由，拒绝向她提供细节。

“你是怎么找到我的？”Shaw再次拿回发球权。

“噢，我也喜欢这一部分。”Root很高兴Shaw开启了这个问题，“当我离开笼子之后，我马上去了你的家里，因为你前一天晚上的行动都证实了是有意义的，所以你一定还在家里给我留下了某些线索。”

“没有，我只是回去保养了几样武器。”

“不过你真是个生存狂呢，Shaw，你地下室的物资足够让你在里面生活一整年。”

Root想起她在Shaw家里见到的情景就觉得好笑，她的地下室不仅有一年份的水和食物，而且那些各式各样的罐头和自热军粮还被细致地分门别类，贴上了不同颜色的标签，而在黑色标签的那一排食物上，Shaw居然还用白色马克笔画了个大便的图案。

“既然你讨厌黑色标签的那些食物，为什么还要把它们买下来？”Root忍不住好奇地问。

“它们热量足够。”Shaw皱了皱眉头，“但味道就像在大便发酵了一个月的动物尸体。”

“Ew.”Root露出恶心的表情。

“你还没有回答我的问题。”

“然后我在另一边发现了你的私人小手术间，不得不说，你真是一个标签狂魔。”

Shaw的医疗仓库同样典藏惊人，而且也用各种标签标明了每一个抽屉放置的药品和器械，即使是没有太多医学知识的人，也可以很快在这里找到自己想要的物品。

“说重点。”Shaw再次警告。

“你放在角落的液氮罐子数量有些惊人，我看了一下，很快就意识到了这是你自己的血。”

Root对Shaw的深谋远虑简直佩服得五体投地，她在日常就储备了大量的自体血液，在严重受伤的情况下，只要有足够的血液供应，Harold就可以帮她完成各种治疗性的外科手术，而不必冒险在医院里露面。

“鉴于你已经不再是‘公职人员’，所以我改写了一下Harold的程序，直接关闭了指向Dani Reese的DNA搜索，重新将你的DNA和Sameen Shaw的DNA联系在了一起。然后我‘借用’了你大概10盎司的血液，通过网络联系上Control的公司，将血液交给了他们。”

“你就不能少拿一点吗？”Shaw不满地嘟囔，“我得整整两个月才能省下这么多。”

“为了让她相信我手上真的有Sameen Shaw ，我必须得做得‘逼真’点呀。”Root无比诚恳地解释道，“再说，你可以从我的身上拿回去，你是万能受血者嘛。”

“得了，我还是更相信我自己的身体。”

“从他们接收了你的血液之后，我就一直在监控他们的手机。他们一共有6个人在忙活你的血液检测工作，所以我看到了6个相似的信号在活动，然后发现了某个不同的异常信号。6个标准信号和1个异常信号，所以这个异常信号一定来自直接和Control联系的那个人，于是我将蠕虫病毒上传到了这部手机，然后病毒会自动搜索有关你的信息，每18秒之后病毒又会传播到这个网络里的另一部手机，不断地蔓延传播，直到我获得足够多的信息，将Control和你的位置牢牢锁定在了那艘邮轮上。”

“听不明白，但干得漂亮。”

“好，又轮到我了。”Root说着，从口袋中掏出了某张备忘纸，“‘不要用你不喜欢的那些，用完之后记得保养好’是什么意思？”

“如果你不喜欢，你就不会珍惜着用，然后你就会搞坏它们，这不是很明显吗？”

“我是说，你为什么允许我用你的武器？”Root迅速修正了自己的问题，“还有那些食物上的标签，医疗物品上的标签，你根本不需要它们，这些标签都是为我做的，你把所有的东西都留给了我。”

“可能。”Shaw的脸上并没有任何波澜。

“你还把Samaritan报告的位置送给了我，好让我知道追杀自己的人到底是谁，然后就可以先下手为强，把对方搞定。”

“可能。”Shaw再次运用了她独有的肯定句式。

“你几乎肯定了自己这一趟是单程旅行，也几乎肯定了我会对你下手，为什么还要这样做？”

Root殷切地看着她，期待她口中的答案。

“这很复杂。”然而Shaw并没有打算正面回答。

“我们有大把时间。”Root已经将手放在枪上了。

“也许某天。”

“也许某天？”

“是的，Root，也许某天。”

Root叹了口气，再次将枪口抵在Shaw的额头上，用力扣击了扳机。

又一发空枪。

“你欠了我两次‘也许某天’了，Shaw ，给我好好记住。”Root重重地放下了枪。

Root提到了“两次”，Shaw稍稍回忆了一下，记起了另一次就是Root酒醉后要求到她的床上去“休息”，忍不住又在心里窃笑了一下。当然，她的脸还是一如既往的面瘫，看起来只是出现了暂时性的迷惘。

“没事的，Sameen ，你可以随时叫停这个游戏。”Root见状，故意一语双关，“当懦夫没那么难。”

“我没打算当‘懦夫’。”Shaw摇了摇头继续游戏，“为什么你一定要这样‘看守’着我，Root？”

“我没有‘看守’着你，Sameen .”Root试图解释，“我想要……”

“保护我？”

“对你好。”Root权衡着自己的用词，“你不需要我的保护，Shaw ，你在这方面干得可出色了。”

“当我去Cole家里的时候，你说你在我身上放‘追踪装置’是因为你曾经‘弄丢’了某个重要的人，所以你指的并不是你的母亲。”

“Hanna ，Hanna Frey ，我在Bishop时唯一对我好的人。”Root苦笑了一下，“那时我可是个孤僻的怪小孩呢，随时和母亲失踪上几个礼拜也是常事，只有她每次都能发现我又不见了。”

“她发生什么了？”

“不知道。我12岁时离开Bishop到了弗吉尼亚，然后有一天晚上，我突然想到，这次‘失踪’的时间有些长，她也许会把我忘记的，所以我应该回去跟她说一下，我还在，并没有‘消失’掉，也没有忘记她。”

“所以就是你爬通风管道逃跑，结果被蜘蛛咬到的那天晚上。”Shaw马上就将前因后果联系起来了。

“是的，我讨厌通风管道。”Root痛快地承认了事实，“曾经发誓这辈子都不会再钻进去。”

“无意冒犯，但你那天在通风管道的表现简直逊爆了，刚出学院的菜鸟都能完爆你。”Shaw讥讽地说，“等我伤好了之后，你特么给我好好地回炉再炼。”

“恭候差遣，Coach Shaw .”Root甜甜地笑了起来，对于这种Sameen Shaw风格的特殊关怀方式，她现在已经能毫无障碍地照单全收了。

“你后来还是回Bishop了？”Shaw继续问。

“是的，在我能重新走路之后，我马上就回去了。”Root点了点头，“然后发现了原来早在我离开的那一年，她就失踪了。”

“失踪？没有被找到？”

“我们都知道这意味着什么，Shaw .”

“不一定，你也是一个‘失踪人口’，而你现在还好端端地活着。”

“Hanna不是我这种人，她适应不了我过的生活。她也不是离家出走的类型。而她失踪时正是Bishop的猎鹿季节，镇上到处都是来自全国各地的打猎者，当地的警察甚至不能列出犯罪嫌疑人的名单，因为那几天的外地客实在是太多了。”

“的确是一件难办的案件。”Shaw点头同意。

“每当猎鹿季节，我就会回到Bishop ，想办法找到所有旅馆的名单，然后逐个追踪这些打猎客。”

“你一个人做这个？”Shaw不可思议地看着她，“每一年？”

“一年可做不完这个，时间太短，人太多，山头也多，所以我只能每年筛查一部分人。而加入BAU之后，我学习到了一些技能，才发现有些人根本就不用废时间去跟，工作效率也就高了一些。”

“他不一定会回到案发地的。”Shaw觉得Root这种执着未免有些太傻了。

“附近几个州并没有类似的案件，所以如果这是凶手唯一的作案，他就很可能每年都会回来缅怀自己的‘杰作’，而这是我唯一可以找到她的方法。”

“Root .”

“这个逊爆了，我知道，Senior。”

“我是说，或者今年我们可以一起到Bishop去碰碰运气。”Shaw耸了耸肩，“猎鹿看起来很好玩，而Cole家里又有一杆超级帅的猎枪。”

“当然了，我帐篷的空间可非常‘足够’呢。”Root朝她眨了眨眼，语气再次变得微妙起来，“现在你知道我的‘过去’了，但你的‘过去’似乎还没说完呢。”

“我当时卧底成某个州长的选战助理，或者不知道是什么鬼，然后借此在竞选办公室里查探，看看有没有恐怖分子渗透进来什么的，当时选情告急，办公室里有些混乱，而就在我像个傻比似的站在那里被人撞来撞去，不知道那个破烂身份到底该做些什么的时候，我发现了有人正在直勾勾地盯着我，我当时觉得，自己有可能是暴露了。”

“你确定她不是在欣赏你吗？毕竟那时你没戴着你的防暴面具呢，Shaw .”Root故意调笑着说。

Root能看出来，Shaw的这段描述是真的，这是他们骗过测谎仪的方法之一，用事实来回答问题，至于这个事实与问题到底有没有丝毫关联，上帝才知道。

“事后证实是虚惊一场。”Shaw点了点头，“但我意外发现了某个足以威胁到她生命安全的信息，鉴于情况紧急，我不得不立即给了她一些‘警告’。”

“什么‘警告’？”Root马上就察觉出了她语气中的不妥。

“就是……‘警告’啊。”Shaw摊摊手，一副“你懂的”表情。

“Okay，所以有人被某个和案情完全无关的bitch勾走了魂，还扔下了手头上的工作，就地和对方吻了个爽。”Root翻了个白眼，“谢谢，Shaw，否则在今天之前，我真的以为自己是FBI有史以来外勤技能最糟糕的菜鸟。”

“她当然和案情有关，她是后来扳倒幕后boss的关键人物之一。”Shaw最讨厌别人质疑自己的专业性了。

“‘我们的守则’第2条，永远不准再用‘亲吻’作为警告，和任何人，包括我。”Root再一次提出动议，“不准驳回，否则我会行使我的权利。”

说完，手指放在那把M29上叩击了几下。

Shaw这次很明智地没有再否决她的动议，默默地将注意力放在手中那支SCAR的组装上。

“有趣。卧底潜伏，以为被对方识穿了身份，害怕对方有危险，主动凑到对方身边去，除了初次见面就吻了个爽之外，你形容的简直就是你和另一个人的‘相遇’呢。”Root说完，意味不明地笑了一声。

“你。”

“所以别毁了你的第二次机会，Shaw .”Root继续表情微妙。

这段描述有些真假掺杂，这是他们另外一种常用手段，将本来发生在他们和另一个人之间的事实，移花接木到他们和目标之间，如果Shaw现在是在玩这个，那么很显然，Root已经知道她是在谁的身上“挪用”事实了。

说真的，她忽然都有些遗憾自己看不到Shaw和Control交锋的全过程了。

“然后呢？你们怎么就走到一起了？”Root继续追问。

“我不记得了。”Shaw也已经发现Root要全面盘问细节问题了。

与其他探员不同的是，每一年常规测谎之后和BAU的人玩耍简直就是Shaw的一大乐事，她很确定他们每次都能逮到什么蛛丝马迹，但奇怪的是，最后他们又总是会在她的测试表上盖上“PASS”的大红印儿，这的确是她FBI职业生涯里的一大未解之谜。

“你们可是差点结婚了。”Root提醒道。

“我在三年前受了很严重的伤，昏迷了一段很长的时间，然后忘记了很多事。”Shaw得意地挑了挑眉。

“Fine ，你赢了。”这个回答也揪不出什么错处，Root只好暂时接受，“那你还记得自己为什么要结婚吗？”

“好像是觉得手头上的事情忙完了，可以结个婚看看。”

“确切来说，谁觉得可以结个婚看看？”

“我。”

“你？那可有些出人意表。”Root又露出耐人寻味的神情了，“介意说说为什么吗？”

“我和Cal潜入了某个高中的同学聚会，据说那里会有针对学校的袭击。然后我们在化学实验室里发现了正在准备家伙的恐怖分子，但显然对方的装备有点牛逼。”Shaw略回忆了一下当时的情景，“当时我们被6支RPK火力压制在了实验室中央，手头上的子弹只剩下5颗，而Cal的腿还中了枪。”

“那可非常危急。”

“为了能够突围，我们利用实验室的物品做了好几个燃烧弹，‘莫诺托夫鸡尾酒’，我们需要一个人去吸引火力，然后另一个人找机会向他们投掷燃烧弹。”

“谁去吸引火力呢？”

“我。”Shaw一副理所当然的样子，“当队伍中武器匮乏时，装备应该优先配给机动性更强的队员，‘优先原则’啊。”

Root迅速抓起手枪往她太阳穴崩了一枪。

“而我会叫这个‘优先送死原则’。”尽管又是一发空枪，Root还是往枪口吹了口气，以示解恨。

“如果我当时不这么做，我们两个都会死在那里。”Shaw觉得跟这个人探讨外勤战术简直就是浪费人生，“事实证明我们成功了。”

“这个跟结婚有什么关系？”而Root当然也并不想和她争论这些无聊的战术问题了。

“Cal说，他应该要和Carter结婚，因为当他觉得自己要死的时候，他唯一想到的人就是Carter .”Shaw继续说，“他甚至刚离开医院就一蹦一蹦地去买求婚戒指。”

“所以你也觉得应该像你的导师一样，向出现在你脑海中的人求婚？”

“不，当时洛杉矶不允许我和狗结婚。”

“所以你临死前想到的是Bear？”Root头痛地抚了抚额。

“大部分时间是。”Shaw耸了耸肩，但显然，最近大部分时间都不是。

“说真的，Shaw ，你为什么觉得自己能够和另一个人共同生活下去？”Root觉得Shaw根本一直没有说到点子上，“我是说，这位女孩一定有什么‘特别之处’之类的？”

“她话很多……可以单人脱口秀2个小时都停不下来，”Shaw摸着下巴认真地思考着，“而整个过程我也没有很想要突突掉她。”

“这可是个相当有力的理由。”

“她很Hot，也很擅长使枪。”Shaw依然没有流露出正在说谎的端倪，“而这是我最看重的两个特质。”

“有趣。凑够三个理由看看？”Root已经快要掩饰不住嘴角的笑意了。

“我不知道，我喜欢有规律的生活？”Shaw看了她一眼。

“你‘喜欢’？”Root不太肯定地反问。

“我‘喜欢’有规律的生活，是的。”Shaw确认道，“我‘喜欢’每天在同样的时间起床跑步，同样的时间牵狗溜达，上班时买同样的咖啡，吃饭时加同样的配料，比起混乱的人生，我更‘喜欢’有序的生活——而Harold并没有‘锁住’我，他只是保证了我能得到自己想要的生活。”

“我知道，也许Harold从小就教给你很多‘规则’，鼓励你养成很多‘习惯’，这样很好，为你省了很多麻烦。但不能理解这些‘规则’并不是你的错，只是你的大脑里缺少处理这部分信息的零件，你不必强迫自己去迎合他们。”

“我没有去‘迎合’他们。我考医学院是因为我从小就在Harold的解剖室长大，我喜欢做自己熟悉的事情。”Shaw纠正她，“我的确很享受枪林弹雨突突人的快感，但我也喜欢过规律的生活，这两件事本身就不矛盾。”

“所以这说明了两件事情。”Root总算知道她刚才戴着耳机听的是什么了，“第一，你监听了法拉第笼；第二，你明显就是一个适合结婚的人。”

“我没有监听法拉第笼，Harold每次用它之前都会测试笼子里有没有bug .”Shaw持续无视Root关于结婚话题的试探，“他从不会对别人说密码是什么，但他总会在设密码的时候问Bear的意见。”

“所以你在Bear身上放了bug，当然了。”Root恍然大悟。

“他没有限制我的自由，也没有干预我的选择，这就是为什么你还能坐在这里逼逼，而没有被再次锁在笼子里的原因。”

“Wow，Sameen ，为什么你每次都能毫无预警地对我说甜言蜜语？”反应过来之后，Root又不能自已地笑裂了，“说真的，谁听了这样的话还能忍住不和你结婚呢，当时她的脑袋到底是出了什么毛病？”

“我可能和她的室友睡了一两次。”

“噢。”Root的表情瞬间凌乱，“一般人不会跟自己未婚妻的室友上床，Sameen .”

“是的，我已经注意到了。”Shaw耸了耸肩，“可能还和别的人也睡过一次半次。”

“一般人也不会背着自己的未婚妻玩一夜情，Shaw .”

“人们是这么说的。”

“所以你当时就是个彻头彻尾的Asshole？”

“他们是这么叫我的。”

“简直不能忍，这是为她的。”Root再次举起枪，往Shaw的脑袋来了一发。

“幸运日。”手枪再一次放空，Shaw忍不住笑了起来。

“看来游戏还有的玩。”Root摇了摇头将枪放下，“你好像放弃了发球权呢，Shaw ,还有两次扣扳机的机会，别浪费了。”

“所以……被蜘蛛咬过之后，你的腿有什么后遗症吗，蜘蛛侠？”Shaw终于又想到了一个问题，“你总是在说你讨厌负重行进。”

“别担心，Shaw ，我的腿没有后遗症。”Root又被她小小地感动了一下，“我从很久以前就需要独自处理尸体，很多尸体，必须要将他们弄到人迹罕至的地方去，而这些简直就是各种狗屎经历大合集，这才是我讨厌负重行进的原因。”

“Fuck .”Shaw忍不住低声骂了一句。

“人家在努力啦。”Root语气甜腻地说，“又到我了。FBI、NSA、ATF、LAPD、检察官还是律师？”

“不谈细节。”

“涉及到这桩案件的女性执法者或者法律界人士一共有77个，这个不算是‘细节’问题。”

“不谈细节。”

“那你让我没得选择了，Sweetie .”Root毫不犹豫地扣动扳机，再次了枪击了Shaw .

“嘿！你不可以因为同一个原因突突我两次。”Shaw几乎跳了起来，这女人简直就是疯了。

“不是同一个原因哦。”Root笑着放下了枪，“我突突你是因为你以为你可以骗得过我，但事实上，你并没有那么聪明。”

说完，她将自己的电脑屏幕转向了Shaw .

“这是什么？”Shaw毫无头绪地看着那堆框框。

“很显然，你卧底成选战助理是在2年前的马里兰州，这个清楚写在了你的档案里，而你和Cal Beecher的实验室烧烤之旅是在4年前，当时的报道和Beecher与Carter的结婚证书能证实这一点。”Root逐项提出证据，“所以那个所谓的‘相遇’和所谓的‘结婚契机’，都是完全虚构的。”

Shaw不予置评地耸了耸肩。

“但显然，这位女士不是虚构的。”Root很快调出了某张驾照和一大堆社交网页。

“WTF？”Shaw震惊地看着她早就已经将Ex-fiancee的个人资料全部挖了个底朝天。

“77个目标，当时没有结婚的有23人，协助扳倒幕后boss排除对方律师团5人，有室友排除没有合租对象7人，剩下的10个人里，和你的工作直接产生过交集的有4人，而这4个人里，只有1个人在你昏迷期间曾经飞往华盛顿，两次。”

Root导出了对方和Harold交谈的监控画面，“Kate Reed ,一度是某个嫌疑人的代表律师，后来因为发现对方的犯罪证据，变成FBI的保护证人，最后成为了扳倒这个组织的关键人物。”

“真的？非要这样？”Shaw不满地嘟囔。

“他们就是付薪水让我干这个的。”Root颇为自得地说，“而且，把‘真的’做成‘假的’，再将它假装成‘真的’，这种把戏我又不是没见过。”

Shaw啧了一声不说话。

“你似乎没有再见过她呢，这五年里你的信用卡没有在三藩市的范围内使用过，除非你用的都是现金。”

“我为什么要去找她？而且为什么要去三藩市？”

“噢，她在婚礼之后不久就回到了三藩市，继承了父亲的律师事务所。她现在已经不再当律师了，转而充任某种法律调解人。不过看起来这位Kate小姐的财务状况不太稳定呢，而且爱迟到的习惯也没有很大改善，上个礼拜她又因为迟到被法官罚出了庭外。”Root很快就调取出她被法警铐在了法庭外的截图。

“这个和我没什么关系，我和她只是个错误决策。”

“这可不仅是一句‘错误决策’就了事的，Shaw，你可能狠狠伤了别人的心，有的人甚至会一辈子都缓不过来。”Root又开始在键盘上敲敲打打，“不过这位Kate小姐看起来还好，没有定期找心理医生，也没有长期服用处方药，以及，还没有再结婚。”

“别再挖别人的隐私。”

“只是提醒你曾经辜负了一位好女孩。”Root朝她眨了眨眼，“试着别再这么做。”

“那就去和她结婚，Root .”Shaw没好气地说。

“不，Shaw，今天这个游戏你可把我的底线试探了个遍，而我还不知道你的底线到底在哪里呢，你甚至都没伸手碰过这支枪。”Root放下电脑，正襟危坐起来，“而这里还有最后一发子弹。”

“所以有人是一定要见血收场了？”Shaw眯了眯眼，放下了手中的枪械。

“不要悲观嘛，也许是喜剧结局呢。”Root说完非常造作地轻咳两声清了清喉咙，然后尽可能严肃诚恳地问：“Sameen Shaw ，请问你愿意成为Mrs.Groves吗？”

“Hell no ，”Shaw脱口秒拒，“为什么我要跟一个psycho freak结婚？”

“不知道，也许因为我不是那种会在婚礼上落跑的新娘？”Root的眼睛里闪烁着特别真诚的盈光，“而且，我准备了求婚戒指呢。”

说着，她从口袋中掏出了某个乌不溜秋的小玩意，Shaw发誓，这绝对是她这辈子见过的最丑的戒指，没有之一。

“我明白你喜欢比较炫酷的类型，但我最近的‘资金’有些吃紧，你也知道的。”Root也是一副不太满意的样子，但还是将戒指递到了她的眼前，“所以就先用这个凑合着吧，据说是来自你波斯家乡的阿巴斯王朝或者其他什么王朝的一个小古董，也就值个100多万刀。”

“为什么这个丑爆了的玩意会值100多万刀？”Shaw并没有伸手去接戒指，甚至马上就防备地将手藏了起来，“而且为什么你会有这种玩意？”

“这个房间里某个完全现代风格的人儿还值1000万刀呢，有些‘事物’对某些人来说就是无价之宝，艺术就是这么好玩。”Root耸了耸肩，“我不知道我为什么会有这玩意，但考虑到我们父母都是知名的国际大盗，所以，我对此倒是不难想象。”

“逊爆了。我父亲留给我最古老的玩意就是从他身上取出来的弹头，利比亚战争，1986年。”

“善意提醒一下，Shaw，但我们的游戏规则好像是这样的——你问为什么要和我结婚，然后我回答了你，如果你满意这个答案，你就应该接受这枚戒指。”Root说着，又将枪推到Shaw的面前，“而如果你不满意这个答案，那你就应该突突掉我。”

Shaw马上反应过来，自己又被Root拖进某种圈套中了。

“这可是你自己定的‘规则’哦。”Root快要忍不住笑了，“当然，你还是可以把游戏叫停，当懦夫真的没那么难。”

“不。”Shaw断然拒绝。

“那就下个决定，Senior .”Root欢快地看着对面那个满脸纠结的人，“是要我的‘身体’呢，还是要我的‘尸体’？”

Root故意在body上重音强调，今天她的双关语倒是用得各种顺溜。

Shaw听了她的话，突然意义不明地笑了起来。

“所以，我假设有人已经做了决定？”Root调整了一下呼吸，郑重其事地挺直腰杆。

“刚才……是不是有人给了我一个什么玩意的授权？‘超级管理员’或者其他什么鬼？”Shaw搜肠刮肚地回忆着自己所知不多的Nerd语言，“也就是说，我可以要求‘系统重启’，并且‘启动除错模式’，抹掉刚才的一切记录。”

“不！”Root马上喊了出来。“这不公平！”

“不公平，但我有权这么做。”Shaw愉快地扳回一城，“顺便说句，这可不是我自己定的‘规则’噢。”

Root恼火地长叹一声。

“游戏结束，谢谢参与。”Shaw打了个唿哨，“今天的睡前故事告诉我们，一个小小错误就能葬送整个好局，菜鸟。”

“那不是‘错误’，你依然拥有超级管理员的全部权限。”Root再次强调，“而且，你又从来都不是那种坐等别人‘犯错’来翻盘的人。”

Shaw挑动了一下眉毛，想要将手枪收回去。

“有人答应过尽量不会再玩作死游戏，而我选择相信她。”Root抢先一步将手枪举了起来，对准了自己的太阳穴，“老话说，职业赌徒不靠运气呢，Sameen .”

说着，她毫不犹豫地扣动扳机，发出了最后一记空枪。

“Wow，对不起，原来这个还是挺痛的。”Root皱着眉头放下了枪，“早知道不该贴你脑门那么近的。”

“所以你早就知道了里面没有子弹？”Shaw啧了一声，“刚才的反应都是假的？”

“我当然早就知道了里面没有子弹，但为什么就代表了我刚才的反应都是假的呢？”Root反问道，“正如你所说，这两件‘事’本身就不矛盾。”

“玩得好。”Shaw点了点头，在允许运用Nerd技能的时候，Root确实完全不落下风。

“你教会了我可以用性命来相信某一个人，这种感觉真的很好。”Root认真地说。

“我没有教你那个。”Shaw反驳道，“恰恰相反，你不能完全相信某一个人，人会因为各种原因做一些奇怪的决定。”

“人会因为各种原因做一些决定，但这些决定不一定会很‘奇怪’。”Root也马上反驳了她的观点，“所以或许事情并没有你想的那么‘复杂’，你可以选择继续玩你的信任小测试，或者决定继续前进，我再次重申，现在的超级管理员是你。”

“所以你认为现在‘进度条’走得有些慢了？”Shaw若有所思地说，这种针锋相对的对话形式有些眼熟，她不自觉地就回到了和Root在“幻想”中的相处模式。

“还算……可以吧。”Root不太搞得清“进度条”是个什么奇怪譬喻，但还是决定先顺着她的思路走起来。“虽然时不时会‘卡住’一下什么的。”

“但‘卡住’这种事不是我们的风格。”Shaw摇了摇头，“逊爆了。”

“所以？”Root完全一头雾水。

“所以你能滚去关上灯吗，我可不想被人‘看着’， 不管是你的‘人工智能’朋友，还是其他的什么人。”Shaw不爽地说，“你那些艹蛋的BAU技能都到哪儿去了？”

Root先是狠狠震惊了两秒，反应过来之后，她马上光速冲向了电灯开关。

“不要任何药物、束带、小刀、电击枪、医药箱，”Shaw的声音在她背后传来，“特别是那个艹蛋的医药箱，你和它只能有一个在床上。”

Root二话不说抄起医药箱，一把扔出了窗外。

“我发誓，如果中间有任何事情‘卡住’了……”不知道为什么，Shaw的声音在黑暗中显得特别恼火。

“绝对不会！”Root已经完美触壁转身，飞速抵达声源所在。

“Touch Down！”她兴奋地欢呼起来。


	16. Chapter 16

(16)

 

气氛安静得堪称诡异。

虽然Root从来没有享受过正常的家庭生活，但她很确定，某个控制狂家庭的早晨绝对不在“正常”的范畴里。

Harold Finch端坐在工作台前，认真地填写着手中的纸张，神态一丝不苟得就像某位严谨的学者。

John Reese斜倚在某根柱子上，盯着天花板念念有词，偶尔在纸上填上几个字母，又很快将它们擦掉，再次陷入困惑的思考中。

Shaw则坐在了条椅的靠背上，漫不经心地填写着自己手中的那份填字游戏。

Bear也把参赛资格赐给了Root，但Root只看了一眼手中的报纸，就毅然决定了自动退赛，打开电脑玩她自己的。

“搞定。”Shaw率先冲线。

“怎么可能？”John马上表示质疑，“你怎么可能会知道Justin Bieber第四次夺榜的专辑是哪个？”

Shaw奸笑着将自己手中那份报纸用力砸到了John的怀里。

“噢，那个不难，Mr. Reese ，稍有读报习惯的人都会知道的。”Harold也快要完成他手上的游戏了。

“她看起来像是‘稍有读报习惯’的人吗，Harold ？一定是有什么人作弊了。”John说完，飞快地往Root的方向瞪了一眼。

Root马上举起双手，露出超级无辜的表情。

“愿赌服输，Old man。”Shaw轻快地从条椅上跳了下来，“一杯特浓玛奇朵……”

“什么？真的吗？”John立即面带鄙夷。

“一杯特浓玛奇朵，一杯黑咖啡，一杯拿铁，别跟我做成低咖啡因的，不然我就将你的头塞进咖啡杯里。” Shaw才不管他脸上是什么表情呢，“还要给我买一份牛排，还有甜甜圈，快饿死了。”

“Shaw，人们一般不在早餐吃牛排。”John不满地发牢骚，“也不会一个人点三杯不同的咖啡。”

“那是因为一般没有人为他们付账单。”Shaw贱贱地笑，然后朝他抖动手指：“有零钱吗？”

“人们一般也不会在早上吃冰棍。”John掏出一张钞票，啪到她的手上。

“我就是这么好玩的人。”Shaw愉快地抻了抻手中的钞票。

“煎绿茶，甜甜圈，谢谢。”Harold的食谱倒是万年不变，“还有，请不要买Bear的份，Mr.Reese ，他不该吃太多甜份过高的食物。”

虽然Root没有参加比赛，但John还是将不太友好的视线移向了她。

“甜甜圈，2个。”Root决定为Bear弄两个私货，以报答它昨晚没有“卡住”她和Shaw之间非常融洽有爱的灵魂交流，2次。

“我一个人可拿不了那么多食物。”John抱怨道，“需要你搭把手，Shaw .”

“Okay .”Shaw点点头，穿上了外套。

然后，Harold惊恐地看着这两个人几乎同时掏出了自己腰后的枪进行检查，确认一切正常之后，他们又将绑在脚腕上的枪以同样的方式检查了一遍。

“你们是去买早餐，不是去抢劫银行，我希望是这样。”Harold糟心地看着特工组又噌地将战术匕首从靴子中拔了出来。

“宁可备而不用，Harold .”John耸了耸肩，将匕首插回原处。

“不可用而不备。”Shaw补充完，跟着他离开了房子。

留下目瞪口呆的Harold与Root，在屋内面面相觑。

 

出于安全考虑，John选择了一条迂回曲折的路线，Shaw对此并无异议，毕竟，她已经有十年没和这个娘炮好好散过步了。

在遇见第一个雪糕贩子时，Shaw买了一根豆奶冰棍。算起来，她也足足有十年没吃过这玩意了。

“以前从没觉得这玩意这么难吃，果然牛奶才是王道，豆奶逊爆了。”Shaw皱了皱眉头，首先打破沉默。

“你小时候可喜欢吃了，Tomas以前老抱怨你不爱喝牛奶，所以你才长不高。”John揶揄道。

“要不是你还没掏钱付账单，我现在就突突掉你。”

“Shaw，不要老是凶巴巴的，你看敢和你约会的不是刑事律师就是检察官，不是急诊医生就是凶案组警探，甚至更糟——”

“我不和人‘约会’，偶尔上个床算哪门子约会？”Shaw恼火地打断他的话，“还有，不要再给我挖坑，有人会‘看着’。”

“谁在‘看着’？Root？不，想要窃听我们的话，她的道行还差了些。”John不屑一顾地说。

“你不明白的。”Shaw看了一眼咖啡店外的摄像头，确认没有对准他们后，才稍稍松了口气，“总之，帮个忙，不要再提我的‘过去’，我特么要烦的事已经够多了。”

“等等，Shaw，你是在害怕Root吗？”

“不。”Shaw不悦地瞪了他一眼，“分分钟都想杀了她。”

“以给她买咖啡的方式？还买两杯？我记得有人可只喝拿铁噢。”

“她喜欢闻玛奇朵的味道，有时可能抿个一两口，但她喝黑咖啡。”Shaw不耐烦地别过头，“愿赌服输，Loser，别逼逼。”

“这个倒是和她母亲一样，她母亲也只喝黑咖啡。”John笑了笑，照单点了他们想要的食物和饮品。

“和我说说她。”Shaw装出漫不经心的样子，“我想要了解她。”

而John知道，两个“她”指代的并不是同一个人。

“一个很出色的特工。在我们所有人当中，她是唯一一个指挥官从海军陆战队里强行‘抢’过来的人。”John压低声音，从第一个“她”开始谈起，“至于有多出色，我可以举个例子——在这十年里，我其实一直都没有离你太远，有时甚至就在你的附近，但无意冒犯，Shaw，你只在你婚礼上的那一次才几乎发现了我的存在。”

Shaw马上不满地啧了一声。

“但是，Root在她12岁的时候，就可以察觉到我在跟踪她，并且很快就甩掉了我，消失在某片茂密的森林之中，在此之后，我再也找不到她的行踪，因为她母亲实在将她教得太好了。”John苦笑了一下，“所以，你大概能想象出她们母女俩在反追踪和野外生存方面有多厉害了。”

“那个女人就是个丛林动物，天生跟床有仇似的。”Shaw半假半真地抱怨道。

昨晚，几乎是在Shaw入睡的瞬间，Root就迫不及待地闪回了自己的小帐篷，然后悄无声息地蛰伏了起来。虽然Shaw也不是那种会在事后叽叽歪歪温存半天的人，但诡异到这种程度的同床对象，她也还是第一次遇到。

“没人会天生跟床有仇的，Shaw .”John对此不敢苟同，“你连前线战争都参加过了，你会跟床有仇吗？”

“她不睡觉。”

“她不敢睡觉。”John纠正道，“想想看，一个手无寸铁的小女孩，独自躲在森林里，四周都潜伏着看不见的威胁，她怎么敢睡过去？”

“可她说她每年起码有四分之一的时间都生活在深林里，有时候是某个度假者的小木屋，大部分时候是露营，直到3年前她因为‘特洛伊木马’事件被FBI捉拿归案。”

“也许相比起人类，她觉得还是那些凶残的食肉动物更加安全。”John耸了耸肩，“顺便说句，你相信她真的是不小心被抓住的吗？”

“不，她绝壁就是故意被抓住的。”Shaw对此简直毫无疑问，“她破坏了超过一千万台个人电脑来展示实力，但却几乎没有染指任何重要的政府网络。如此一来，她既搞出了足以引起政府注意的动静，又不至于将自己玩进联邦监狱，还摇身一变成为了FBI的网络技术顾问兼BAU探员，从而获得了解所有连环杀手的特权，然后借用那些连环杀手的行凶手法，来完成她自己的杀人任务。”

“问我的话？这种手段简直不能更Kara Stanton了。”

“但你们依然相信Kara Stanton？即使她也是这样一个心狠手辣的女人？”

“有时我确实不认同她做事的手法，但我从不怀疑她对于团队的忠诚。”John强调道，“在她失踪之后，军队中流传着很多传言，各种说法都有，但我们一概不相信。”

“可她最后还是对昔日队友动手了。”Shaw皱起眉头，显然，这件事对她造成了很大的困扰。

“如果有人以你的性命来威胁Root，我猜她也会动手杀掉任何人的。”John意味深长地说，“这个很有趣，鉴于实际上你们才认识了不到2周。”

“逊爆了。”Shaw并没有就他的这种说法发表评论，“还有，我以为你讨厌她。”

“我不讨厌她，也不讨厌Kara Stanton ，她们只是行事方法和我们不一样而已。”

“如果我这次真的死掉了呢？”

“那你自己就要先负上一半的责任，因为你选择了错误的策略——她说得对，你有时玩得太过火了。”John没有正面回答她的问题，只是把一部分食物交给了她来拿，“但在爱玩火这一点上，你倒是很像你的父亲。”

“我不太了解他，档案里关于他的描述可不怎么好听。”

“看来你已经看过他的档案了。”John对此并没有感到过于意外。

“说来还得感谢Root的一点小‘提示’，当然，还有Harold的Nerd技能，让我知道了自己还有这么艹蛋的身世。”

“档案里还说我杀死了Kara Stanton呢，Root因此恨了我整整20年。但Shaw，有时候官方只需要‘交代’，不需要‘真相’。”John对所谓的官方文档相当的嗤之以鼻，“真相就是你父亲是个英雄，他救了我们所有人，我是说，所有人。”

“但你既不会告诉我他到底做了些什么，也不会告诉我他为什么要这么做。”

“我当然能告诉你他为什么要这么做，因为他爱你们，想给你们稳定的生活。当他知道自己要当爸爸的时候，他简直就高兴疯了，事实上，我们都高兴疯了，那天晚上是自Kara失踪以来我们最高兴的一个晚上，我们在开罗的一家小酒馆喝得烂醉，还和当地的治安军干了一架，要不是后来Joey在他们屁股后面放了个雷，我们所有人都会被打成筛子去见上帝。”

“此前从没听你提起过Joey Durben .”

“他有他的任务。”

“你们那些事情简直就是一堆狗屎。”

“我有时也这么想，整个故事就像一幅拼图，但不幸的是，最关键的那几块，已经没有了。”

“你的意思是你也不知道全貌。”Shaw看着他的眼睛，“你不知道当时的最高指挥官究竟是谁。”

“Joey和我是整个团队里最年轻的那两个，以我们当时的级别，能见到Control就已经顶天了。”John自嘲地笑了笑，“再说了，如果我们知道那家伙是谁，你以为我们真的会放过他？”

“也许我应该再去和Control玩一玩，她是唯一知道幕后boss的人。”Shaw闷闷地说。

“时间过了太久，我们都变了，Control也一样，现在她也有弱点被人拿捏在手了，她宁可自己死掉，都不会将答案告诉你。”John马上指出了这个方法并不可行，“不过好消息是，她肯定不会再主动招惹你了，经过了这次，她一定也怕了你身边那位小Kara .”

“逊爆了。”

“不得不说，你又开始过火了，Shaw .”

“过火？”

“幕后boss并没有对你怎么样，他追杀的是Root，你正在一件与你完全不相关的事情上穷根究底。”John试图提醒她，“仔细想一想，Root当初是因为跟得太近才被盯上的，但现在看来，她对Samaritan报告的兴趣其实也没有那么大，她宁愿选你都不选那玩意。”

“所以你认为她放手的话，对方也会放手，”Shaw冷笑了一下，“以前那个教过我‘任何时候都不要对敌人心存侥幸’的John Reese到哪里去了？”

“在这种情况下，我们唯一能做的也就是尽量活得比他长命而已，Shaw .”

“一味防守只有死路一条。那个人仅仅因为Root抓住了一点皮毛就动了杀机，这意味着这个人现在的权势还很大，而且他手下有专人在监控着网络环境，这种牵一发就动全身的大boss的话？就算他死了，他的继任者也不会允许有人翻他旧账的。John，你不能因为想保护我，就任由她成为一大堆潜在敌人的活靶子。”Shaw知道这件事一定会没完没了，“还有，‘与我完全不相关的事情’？我最喜欢在这种事情上插一腿了。”

“那就各做各的任务，Shaw .”John太了解这个固执的小暴脾气了，“别跟我捅出大篓子来就行。”

“别让我跟你擦屁股就行，John .”Shaw反唇相讥，然后将他带进某家餐馆，毫不犹豫地点了自己最喜欢的菲力牛排，四成熟，加大份。

“我挺为Root担心的，毕竟她所有钱都花在了全世界最贵的那份小肋排上了。”John牙痛似的掏出钱包。

“不得不说，Harold有时候挺损的。”Shaw摇了摇头，“这件事倒是在我的意料之外。”

“兔子逼急了也会咬人，所以下次行动的时候，不妨多想一下。”

“她只剩下了一枚丑爆了的戒指，说是什么王朝的古董，还能值个一百多万刀。”

“所以你的意思是，她还是能供得起你吃牛排的。”John的神情突然变得有些微妙，“不过说真的，Shaw，上次你要跟一个认识了才半年的女孩结婚，我已经很不乐观了，现在你又告诉我，你打算要跟一个只认识了2个礼拜的破产连环杀手结婚……”

“谁特么说到结婚了？”Shaw气急败坏地咆哮起来，“我特么什么时候说我要结婚了？”

“噢，所以她只是拿出了一枚戒指然后说‘Shaw，快来看看我这戒指可爱不可爱’，然后你们就像两个好闺蜜似的窃窃私语笑个不停，而没有滚得地动山摇天怒人怨连天花板都快要掀翻掉一样。”John一副“你特么逗我呢”的表情看着她。

“滚开，死娘炮。”Shaw烦躁地将后脑重重磕到墙上。

John Reese不说话，只是“慈祥”地看着她笑。

“Fine，她可能是稍微提过这个问题，但语气就像在说‘我们应该看这部电影’一样随便，”Shaw自暴自弃地摇了摇头，“我是说，这特么代表了她不是认真的，不是吗？”

“我的建议？如果一个人将玩笑话重复三次以上，那她就是在讲真的。”

“Fuck.”Shaw头痛地捏了捏鼻梁。

“小心点噢，Shaw，显然她不是那种会雇离婚律师的类型。”

“闭嘴！”Shaw将手放在了枪柄上。

John明智地闭上嘴，继续一脸慈祥。

过了不久，Waiter来到Shaw的跟前，将外卖盒子交给了她。

Shaw接过盒子，然而并没有马上转过身去。

“嘿，John，如果——”

“如果？”

“我是说‘假设’——”Shaw略困窘地抿了抿唇，“——‘假设’某天我要结婚的话，我希望你一直都在，你和Harold都是，从开始到结束。”

“当然，Shaw，正如我所说，我可把猎枪和礼服都准备好了。” 

然后，背后传来了店门被吱呀拉开的声音。

Shaw回过头去，那盘咖啡已经被John放在了桌面上，而那只狡猾的老狐狸，再一次脚底抹油，消失得无影无踪。

“当然了。”Shaw摇了摇头，拿起咖啡盘离开了餐馆。

 

Shaw和John离开房子后，Harold与Root陷入了尴尬的沉默中，只好埋首在电脑中，各自为战。

Root的情绪有些焦虑，显然Bear已经注意到了，它甚至将头凑到了她的屏幕前，好奇地看着她又一次刷新了全部数据，尽管她在5分钟前才刚刚这么做过。

“我猜，高频音？”Harold终于找到了一个话题，“刚才Bear一直非常专注地看着你，所以我猜你利用电脑播放了高频声音来提示Ms.Shaw .”

Root勉强地笑了笑，没说话。

“Ms.Shaw刚到Mr.Reese家里时很不适应，拒绝和他进行交流，后来Mr.Reese提出要和她比赛，填字游戏，射击游戏，推理游戏，野外生存游戏，诸如此类，她就是在和Mr.Reese的各种‘比赛’中长大的。”

“那很有爱。”

“所以我猜她大概不需要你的提示。”Harold温和地建议，“她和Mr.Reese之间自有默契。”

“我同意。她是自己完成游戏的，我不认为她有去听我的提示。”

“你看起来有些不安，Ms.Groves .”

“可以借一步说话吗，Harold？”Root往法拉第笼的方向示意了一下。

Harold听罢轻声吩咐Bear留在原地，然后跟上Root的步伐，和她一起走进笼子中。

“我猜你已经留意到网络上的最新消息了，Ms.Groves .”Harold开门见山地说，“关于Ms.Shaw的那个。”

“1500万美元的那个？那可很难忽略得掉。”

“我发现你又马上改动了我的程序，你把所有能指向Ms.Shaw的线索全部掐断了，还预设了一个报警程序，一旦有人再用她的DNA图谱来进行搜索，你就可以立即反向追踪对方的位置。”

“形势在演变，Harold，我们可不能一味地防守了。”时间紧迫，Root也不想再和Harold兜圈子，“John不可能躲得过所有人，这笔钱足够他被卖100次了。”

“我相信Mr.Reese自有打算。”

“是的，他的打算就是带着不存在的‘Sameen Shaw’继续浪迹天涯，就像背着一大块鲜肉在充满狮子和鬣狗的地方到处晃悠。”Root意味深长地看着他，“我不想表现得冷酷无情，但Harold，这样的行为是在送死，现在不是表达英雄情结的好时候。”

“正如我所说，我相信Mr.Reese自有打算。”Harold再次重申。

“Shaw已经失去了很多重要的人，她的父亲，她的战友，她的导师，还有那位Ms.Reed ，甚至John，每一次，她都没有得到任何预告就失去了他们。”

“我想她会明白的。”

“她有点害怕这个，Harold，害怕身边的人会突然消失不见。”Root依然深深地看着他，“她只是不说。”

Harold略迟疑了一下，然后说：“我理解你非常关心Ms.Shaw ，但不必因此去过度解读她，Ms.Groves .”

“她不喜欢提结婚的事，也很抗拒了解对方的现状，但不是因为内疚。”Root继续说，“这个很有趣，她才是搞砸了所有事情的那个人，而她竟然还生对方的气，因为对方一声不吭就跑掉了。”

“这个并不‘有趣’，Ms.Groves .”Harold眉头轻蹙，显然，Root的措辞让他感到非常不满。

“说真的，在结婚的问题上她有问过你的意见吗？或者只是打电话通知你来参加婚礼？”

“那完完全全是她个人的决定。”

“那么Harold ，你对那位Ms.Reed的印象如何？”

“一位非常正直、无私的女士，可能是我见过的最有正义感的女性，放弃了律师的职业去当法律调解人，这几年帮助了很多人。”

“听起来是个非常优秀的女士呢，能得到你如此高的评价可不容易。”Root语气微酸。

“我希望你不要过度关注Ms.Shaw的过去，毕竟那已经是‘过去’了。”

“不，我的意思是，你还没有发现吗，Harold？”

“发现什么？”

“正直，无私，善良，乐于助人，富有骑士精神——不得不说，这位Ms.Reed ，简直就是一个女版的‘Harold Finch’，”Root饶有意味地说，“所以，Shaw当时是找到了另一个‘你’，一个和你一样，可以随时提醒她不要犯错的人，而这个人恰好也愿意和她共度余生。”

“这种说法恐怕对Ms.Reed不尽公平，Ms.Groves .”

“我无意否认她们之间曾经有过的……‘小火花’， 毕竟如果Shaw仅仅是要求有人提醒她的话，我想Cole也能做到这一点。”Root耸了耸肩，“以及重点是，这件事说明了她尤其在乎你，Harold，虽然你不是她的亲生父亲，但你是唯一一个始终陪伴在她身旁的人，这对她来说意义非凡。”

“这也是我的荣幸，我很感激Mr.Koroa和Mr.Reese对我的信任。”

“那就永远不要辜负这一份信任，Harold .”Root诚恳地说，“我知道事态越来越严重，但如果我们联手的话，也许我们可以一起想想办法。”

“这取决于你，Ms.Groves .”

“人生很有趣，Harold，我曾经在5座联邦女子监狱做好了‘准备’，不管我被投进了哪一座，我都可以保证自己会在24小时之内脱身。”

“全美的女子监狱可不止5座，Ms.Groves.”

“当然是指监禁等级最高的那5座了，Harold .”Root笑了笑，“那是我人生中第一次感到事态超过了自己的控制，所以不得不提前做好准备，说实话，当时我真的有些害怕了。”

“当时？”

“三年前，我用‘特洛伊木马’攻击了FBI主机群和其他政府网络……”

“不，看起来你只是攻击了FBI。”Harold提醒道。

“实际上，我当时的确无差别地攻击了所有政府机构，但是有人‘挡住’了我绝大部分的攻击。”Root纠正了他的说法，“他很漂亮地赢了我，甚至可以说是救了我，因为我对公共系统造成的破坏不算太大，FBI后来主动招揽了我，而不是将我塞进某座联邦监狱中。”

“这个人不是我，Ms.Groves .”

“我知道，他的代码可比你的富有侵略性得多。我曾经以为这个人隐藏在FBI中，当Shaw告诉我有人黑进我的电脑就像逛公园一样方便时，事实上，我第一个能想到的人就是他。”

“能让你也感到害怕的人，想必是个相当难缠的黑客。”

“Harold ，这个世界上还会有和我们旗鼓相当的人物，而我们永远不知道这些人是敌是友。”

“至少我们对某件事的看法是一致的，Ms.Groves ，你说得对，Mr.Reese时刻都处于危险之中，所以他亟需某个熟悉电脑的人来替他打掩护，而在Mr.Reese和Ms.Shaw之间，我猜你会更愿意当Ms.Shaw的后援。”

“如果你真的离开她，我敢保证，下一秒她就会挂着‘我是Sameen Shaw’的大纸牌站在时代广场，然后坐等某个神秘组织将她一炮轰飞到异次元去。”

“正如我刚才所说的，这取决于你，Ms.Groves .” Harold再次说，“取决于你怎么说好这个故事。”

“知道Shaw是怎么叫我的吗？‘菜鸟’。Harold ，如果我是‘菜鸟’的话，那么你就是个渣，真要和‘专业选手’玩外勤游戏的话，你连半个街口都突破不了。”Root好笑地看着这个固执的老绅士，“所以，虽然个人来说，我很感激你将这个重大的责任交给了我，但对不起，Harold，我不会帮你搞死对她最重要的那个人，想都别想。”

Root话音刚落，外面就传来了接二连三的爆鸣声，夹杂着电火花肆意飞溅的声音，很快，一阵刺鼻的烧焦味道就在屋内弥漫开来，片刻之后，语种繁杂的各式粗鄙语言迅速淹没了整座大楼。

“What the ……”Harold一脸惊恐地想要往外面走去，然而Root已经抢先一步走出笼子，然后猛地将门闩拉了过去。

“对不起，Harold ，在Shaw和你之间，我只能选择关你禁闭了。”Root耸了耸肩，“我知道你设计了一个触发程序，可以时不时地将虚假的DNA信息掺杂到官方数据库里，这样一来，你就可以让‘Sameen Shaw’的DNA随意出现在任何一个州的现场证据中，营造出她正在当地的假象。”

“你到底干了什么，Ms.Groves？”

“我黑进了这个街区的变电站，然后利用电涌过载了整个街区的电缆，烧毁了所有正在通电运转的电器——所以别担心，Harold，我很肯定你不会是损失最惨重的那一个。”

“你毁掉了我的计算机？” Harold激愤地看着她。

“还有那个会害死你的程序，是的。”Root毫无愧色，“因为如果有人像我一样坏心眼的话，他就能很轻易地循着你的触发程序找到你，然后将你杀掉。”

“如果真是这样，那就会同时给你一个契机，让你可以利用留在我系统中的‘后门’，反向追踪对方的身份，从而搞清楚Sameen到底卷入了什么事情。”Harold终于将原本的计划和盘托出，“如果说有谁能完成这件事的话，那就只有你了，Root .”

“所以你确实早就知道我在你的系统里开了‘后门’，”Root冷笑了一声，“一位绅士怎么可以做出这样的事？你在逼着我当一个坏人，一个会被Sameen恨一辈子的坏人。”

“这场战争也许会很漫长，Root ，但我们必须要赢，不惜任何代价。”Harold说，“而Sameen无需知道这一切。”

“以前的我可能会很认同你这句话，Harold ，有得必有失，多好的理由，不是吗？”Root说着掏出了口袋中的挂锁，挂在了门闩上，“但有人改变了我，她教会了我，即使手中的枪没有子弹，都永远不要将枪口对准自己人。”

“Ms.Groves ……”

“我会将所有事告诉她，她的意志值得被尊重，而不管她决定要去做什么，我都会陪着她，这就是我的答案，Harold .”

说完，Root用力扣上了手中的锁，将Harold禁闭在笼子中。


End file.
